Something Worth Fighting For
by EmperorDraco7
Summary: AU, What if someone saved Videl from being killed at the hands of Buu in Feeding Frenzy? How would she be involved in the later events? Gohan x Videl.
1. Threat of Buu

Dragonball Z is the property of Toei Animation and Funimation. This story is a bit of a revamp of a DBZ fic that I had created but eventually scrapped but I am reviving it but it will be a bit different as well as have a different title.

Something Worth Fighting For

By EmperorDraco7

"I want candy and I want it right now!" yelled the evil creature that is Majin Buu, he was furious that he is trapped within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during his battle against the Super Saiyan Gotenks by the Namek named Piccolo. While the two were arguing, Buu lets out a loud and powerful scream that eventually ripped a hole to the real world.

The three starred at the hole in disbelief and after a minute, it soon started closing. Buu knew that it was only a matter of time before it closed completely. "Farewell, I hope that you two enjoy this place as you will be staying here for the rest of your lives" he said to his opponents with a sadistic grin before squeezing himself through the hole right before it sealed itself up.

Piccolo started clenching his fists in anger. "Dammit! He's back on Earth!"

* * *

At the other side, Buu appears before the others and began returning to his original shape much to their shock. He soon took a glance at them.

"What have you do with Goten and Trunks, you big bully!" yelled Bulma, wanting to know what had become of the two boys and why neither of them had exited the Time Chamber with Piccolo. "I swear to you if they're dead, I'll…"

"You'll do what?" he asked, grinning at the group while licking his lips. "I had enough talk, time to eat. How about I turn you all into chocolate but what kind? Milk-chocolate filled with cherries or maybe dark chocolate?" he slowly approached them, now that those two fools are trapped forever; he is free to do whatever he wanted with the remaining survivors. "Now who should I eat first?"

They glared at him for a few second and soon Krillin turned his attention to his wife. "18, I'm going to try and fight off Majin Buu and I want you to get everyone inside."

"You can't be serious, what if you get killed?"

"Then so be it, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or the others" replied Krillin. "Please, don't worry about me and get them to safety." 18 remained completely silent and after a while, she nodded her head.

With that, he charged at the evil Buu at fast speed and the others soon began to follow 18 to a safe place. Krillin did his best but was ultimately turned into a chocolate bar and then eaten by Buu. "Delicious."

Soon his eyes turned towards the others climbing up the stairs and he fired a pink beam from his antenna. "Videl, look out!" yelled Bulma, suddenly noticing it and pushing the younger girl out of the way before meeting Krillin's fate.

"No Bulma!" she watched in horror as Buu then eats the transformed Bulma and she knew that it would be suicide to fight him but she knew that if she doesn't then the Earth would be destroyed. "Hey Buu!"

He took noticed to her flying at him and swats her away with his antenna, causing her to hit the floor. "So you think you can fight me all by yourself? How pathetic" he fired another beam but she barely managed to move out of the way.

"I'm not that easy" she snarled sending several punches, to which he blocks without any effort. She wants to distract him long enough for the others to get out of there in one piece. Buu was starting to get annoyed and held his antenna up.

"Time for everyone to turn into chocolate!"

Videl got down to the ground as many beams spreads through every direction and soon everyone present except her and Buu were now chocolate bars. Laughing, he collected each of them and ate every last one.

"Tasty" he then turned his attention towards an enraged Videl. "You are the last of your kind, how sad and very soon you will meet the same end."

"Don't count me out yet" she got into her fighting stance once again; this was going to be the fight of her life.

* * *

Planet of the Kais

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Goku was in complete shock and anger upon seeing the events taking place on Earth as was Shin the Supreme Kai and Kibito. "We can only watch as that monster is taking the lives of our friends!"

"What's going on, dad?" asked Gohan, wanting to know what was happening since he can't move until the Old Kai is finished releasing his hidden powers.

"Uh…. Everything's just fine, Gohan. There's nothing to worry about" Goku lied to his son, hiding the current situation from him. "Just concentrate on what you're doing."

"Sure" said Gohan, turning back towards the Old Kai._ He better hurry up, I would never forgive myself if anything bad has happened to the others, especially Videl._ He had been thinking much about Videl since he had broken the legendary Z sword and released the Old Kai, he wished to see her again and wants to be there so he can help out the others and put an end to Buu once and for all.

Shin looked at Goku. "What about Goten and Trunks?"

"I don't know, I can't sense their energies or Piccolo's." answered Goku, watching as Videl tried to fight off the evil monster. "If they're gone then there won't be anyone left who can stand up to Buu but I'm not giving up on the two boys."

* * *

Earth

* * *

Videl kicked Buu in the stomach but he wasn't fazed by the attack at all, in fact none of her hits were affecting him. "Are you done yet?" he frowned before punching her in the face. "You are simply delaying the inevitable and it is going to cost you your life but don't worry, I plan to make your death quick and painless."

Getting up, she rubbed her right cheek and glared at him as his left hand started glowing pink and he fired an energy ball at her. She jumped to the right and was able to dodge the beam. "Stay still!" he snapped as he shot another pink ball at her but she flew up to avoid them.

_I can't keep this up forever; it's only a matter of time before he finishes me off _thought Videl. However, she suddenly realized something. _He must be toying with me, he's waiting until I eventually get too tired and when that happens, he's going to…_ she heard breathing and turns to see Buu behind her. "Shit!"

"You fought your last battle, now die" he held his hand up and was prepared to silence her permanently until he noticed a rift opening where the door to the Time Chamber was and to his shock, he saw Gotenks, who now had longer hair, and Piccolo coming through. "Impossible."

"Guess whose back?" grinned Gotenks as he watched Buu float back down to the ground to confront him. "Notice anything different about me? Not only is my hair longer, I'm now stronger than I was before."

Piccolo was horrified at the sight of the lookout and then he realized something. "Where are the others? What happened to them?"

"Hehehehe…." Buu laughed as he started rubbing his stomach. "They're in me."

"What?!" exclaimed Gotenks "You mean you ate them?"

"Yes and they were really tasty, especially as chocolate" replied Buu before letting out a small burp. Just then, he and Piccolo felt Gotenks powering up, both his fists were clenched in anger and hatred.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to them!"

"Wait a mintue" Piccolo felt a smaller power level and looked up to see Videl floating above them, the surviving human was glad that the remaining Z Fighters managed to escape from the Time Chamber in one piece and soon floated down to the ground but refrained from saying anything as now wasn't the time to talk.

The Namek secretly lets out a sigh of relief knowing that she is still alive before turning his attention back to Buu and Gotenks, who have already begun fighting each other. The latter had the upper hand but was doing heavy damage to the lookout, much to Piccolo's horror.

"No way" said Videl in surprise as she watched Gotenks laying some swift and serious punches and kicks onto his opponent. Unfortunately, Buu isn't going to be taken down that easily and counters by grabbing him by the leg then swinging him around until throwing him down to the ground. This in turns causes him to go through.

"Gotenks!" yelled Piccolo, running to the newly formed hole and saw the fused warrior plummeting towards the Earth. "Pull yourself out now!" Buu went through the hole to go after the Saiyan with one thing in mind, to kill him.

"Is he alright?" Videl made her way to meet with Piccolo, hoping that Buu hadn't already defeated him.

"I don't know… However, I can still sense him."

She wondered what he meant by sensing but remained silent before seeing a small yellow light where a pool of water was and soon two more flashes of light appear in that location. Piccolo knew that it was a good sign. "Perfect, now that is a Super Saiyan."

"Did he actually beat Majin Buu?" asked Videl in surprise at Piccolo's words, to which the Namek nodded his head. She started smiling and knew that it was finally over or so she thought.

* * *

Below, Gotenks was glad to have finally taken Buu down and thought about the previous times he went up against the pink creature, man those were intense but with his new Super Saiyan 3 form, he made quick work of Buu with hardly any effort. He was prepared to return to the lookout when he suddenly noticed something and he looked around to find out what it was.

To his dismay, he saw the pieces of Buu coming back together and he began wrapping himself around Gotenks in an attempt to suffocate him to death. "Augh! No fair!" Buu then proceeds to flying down to the ground before releasing Gotenks and seeing him crash into a nearby mountain.

He soon got his face off of the mountain and he starts exhaling energy which forms into a ball above Buu. After it was big enough, it soon exploded and several ghost versions of Gotenks surrounded him.

"Tell me, are you scared of my ghosts? Well you should be because their power levels have increased as well" grinned Gotenks. "Now attack!"

The ghosts started swarming around Buu, exploding upon every contact with him. Soon, he was left almost completely melted down as Gotenks kicked him down but he quickly recovered and floated back up.

"Damn you!"

"Hehehehe…." said Gotenks, scratching his nose. "You have a bad temper for a big guy." He then moved out of the way of a punch before seeing Buu crashing into a mountain behind him. Making a silly face, he then heads off and is followed by none other than Buu himself.

* * *

Above, Piccolo and Videl were looking down as the former wanted to know that Gotenks was thinking as he saw something heading towards the lookout. It was Gotenks and he had all but destroyed the place, leaving only half of it remaining and shocking the two almost instantly.

"What have you done, Gotenks?!" demanded a shocked Piccolo. "Look at this! The entire lookout has been destroyed!" Gotenks suddenly noticed Videl and was shocked to see her, didn't Buu say before that he had eaten everyone?

"Guys, I think we have company" Videl took notice to Buu above them and he was pissed.

Gotenks crossed his arms, he saw that Buu was now turning into a ball and was flying towards him in fast speed. Videl then turned her attention towards the still horrified Piccolo and pushed him out of the path of the creature. "Listen; there is nothing we can do for the lookout and we need to get out of here before Buu decides to kill us."

Just then, Buu crashed through from above and continued his assault which destroys the remaining half of the lookout. "Here he comes again" said Videl, seeing him coming at them once more.

"I got him" Gotenks sent three Cosmic Halos at Buu, trapping him and transforming into a yellow ball. "Hah, how do you like that?" he laughed, catching the ball.

"Alright, Gotenks! Now finish him off before he gets free."

"I'm on it, Piccolo" he said before sitting down in mid-air and began thinking. "However, I need to come up for the right move to use…" He remained in that position for a while and then he snapped his fingers. "I got it, how about the Spiking Buu Ball Slam? Yes, that would work just fine. Hey Piccolo, are you ready?"

"What?!"

"Are you going to help me destroy Buu or not?" Gotenks asked the Namek, wanting an answer from him. "You're the one who taught me to be a team player and I need you to help me now before he gets out!"

Piccolo started feeling embarrassed and eventually he nodded before muttering. "Fine, I'll help but hurry up."

Gotenks threw the ball towards Piccolo; the Namek responds by sends it back towards him. "Alright, here it goes…. SPIKING BUU BALL SLAM!!!" he smacks the ball hard, sending it down towards the earth before following it. He arrives and sees a giant hole on the ground. "Well look at that, I've heard of meteorites hitting the earth and making smaller craters than this!"

Videl and Piccolo soon met up with him. "About time you guys showed up, Majin Buu really did a number here and…" he never got to finish as Piccolo hushed him before closing his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, he's still alive."

This shocked Gotenks. "Oh great" he muttered before looking down at the crater. "Hey, are you still there? I only have five more minutes before the fusion ends and then I'll have to wait another hour before doing another one." He then started laughing. "Then again, there is no way he could have survived my Spiking Buu Ball Slam."

Suddenly, the three saw a pink beam coming out of the crater and they got out of the way as Buu soon emerged, smiling and was ready for action once again.

"That jerk, he won't be smiling when I do this!" Gotenks powered up and fired several ki blasts at Buu, he watched as they hit him several times.

"Are you crazy?! If you keep this up, you'll destroy the entire planet!" snapped Piccolo, wanting Gotenks to stop his attack. "Don't forget that the Dragonballs are scattered all over the place and if even one of them are destroyed then we won't be bringing anyone back to life."

This makes him stop what he was doing. "Good point." He soon turned to the hole he made bigger. "Man, would you look at that. If he could survive that then I would be shocked."

Piccolo wasn't paying attention as he looked around to see if Buu was anywhere to be found. "He's still alive isn't he?" he heard Videl asking him, he nodded his head and looked down to see something coming out of the ground. "I knew it."

"This is getting old" said Gotenks. "He isn't even bruised up at all and I'm starting to have enough of him."

"You did hurt him but it isn't his body you damaged, it's his ego" replied Piccolo, starring at Buu with a serious expression. "Right now you are his equal, he's never fought anyone as strong as him and I don't think he can handle it."

"Hahahaha… You're saying that Majin Buu is afraid of me huh? But how can you blame him, he's fighting against the greatest fighter in existence. Give me five more minutes and he's history!"

"I don't think that's what Piccolo said" interrupted Videl. "Besides, you don't have a lot of time before your fusion ends and we're going to be the ones who end up history."

"What makes you think that?" he asked mockingly. "Right now he's too afraid to face me" with that, he started laughing. However, he failed to notice Buu charging towards him and began fighting against the young Saiyan once more.

Videl had her arms crossed and she glanced at the battle taking place, she was secretly hoping that Gotenks would actually be smart enough to finish Buu off before they separate. Next to her, Piccolo had similar thought and he knew that if Gotenks is defeated then there would be no one left to challenge Buu.

"Gotenks, you need to control your anger" he said to the fused warrior, as he continued fighting against the evil creature. Soon, he was once again gaining the upper hand and was damaging Buu with fast kicks and punches.

"Alright, it's time I finish you off for good this time" he prepares for a final attack that would obliterate Buu but before he had the chance to do so, he suddenly returned to his original form. "What just happened?"

* * *

Planet of the Kais

* * *

"This isn't good" Goku frowned at the sight of Gotenks, who is no longer in his Super Saiyan 3 stage, as Buu soon healed himself. "He's run out of energy and he's back to normal." He turned his attention towards the Old Kai and Gohan. "You better hurry up; the fusion isn't going to last much longer!"

"Dad, I don't know how much time we have left."

Goku was starting to become impatient. "This is taking too long."

"That's fine, you can go" said Old Kai, turning the page of his pornographic manga. "The process should have already been done a while ago."

This shocked both everyone else completely. "A while ago?!" Shin, Goku and Kibito exclaimed at the same time.

"Exactly how long was my training complete?" asked Gohan, getting up and starring at the Old Kai in disbelief. "Was I sitting and waiting for 10 minute for no reason while many people were getting killed?!"

"Stay focus, take the anger inside of you and use it to your advantage."

The four were dumbfounded by this revelation and then Gohan spoke. "Fine, I will. We have to hurry!" he clenched his hands together. "How do I make sure what you did comes through in my fighting?"

"Just do that Super Saiyan thing you always do and stop worrying" replied Old Kai. "It will happen, just make sure you get it."

Gohan nodded. "Alright, all I have to do is become a Super Saiyan and believe" he started powering up, his level increased dramatically but his hair and eyes remained black despite this. Everyone watched in awe as it happened as Gohan noticed sparks of electricity flashing on his hands before looking at himself and his newly discovered power. "This is awesome. Dad, are you checking this out?"

"I sure am, Gohan" said Goku, he was happy to see that his son was now stronger than he was before. "I'm proud of you, and I bet Videl would be as well." This got a slight blushing coming across Gohan's cheeks.

Kibto stood up. "Perfect, Gohan has surpassed his previous limitations." It was then that Goku realized something.

"But look at him, he's normal" he said in a serious tone. "This is incredible, he's a lot stronger than he was as a Super Saiyan but it looks like he hasn't changed a bit. I didn't know that sitting still for a while would do that to you."

"I'm the one who trains the boy but no one even bothers to help me up" muttered Old Kai, returning to his feet and brushing off his clothes.

"We must return to earth at once," said Shin. "Gotenks can only stall Buu for a short amount of time so we need to hurry."

"No," interrupted Kibito, shaking his head. "Gohan will make his way back to his home alone."

"What about my obligations? I am responsible for that planet's fate."

"Going with him will not increase his chances of defeating Majin Buu, Master" stated Kibito as he looked at Shin with a serious expression. "Your presence will only present a greater danger" he then began smiling. "I will take him back and then return to hear of the good news."

Gohan approached both his newly made friends. "So what's the plan?"

"It's time for you to go and you will be traveling without me" Shin turned his attention towards Kibito and then back at Gohan with a smile. "Kibito is right."

"Good luck, Gohan" said Goku, walking towards his eldest child. "I wish I could go with you but I belong here now. Make me proud, son. I have faith that you can beat Buu."

"Thanks dad."

Goku started smiling and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "This is going to be the last time I get to see you, until you make your journey into this world. Show him what a Saiyan is made of."

Gohan nodded before hugging his father, who soon returns the embrace without hesitation. "Now go be a hero." He told the younger man after releasing him and watching him run to Kibito.

"I'm gonna do my best, dad. I won't let you down." Gohan gave Goku a thumbs up before disappearing with Kibito from the Otherworld.

* * *

Upon arriving on Earth, the two starred into the horizon as the Half-Saiyan knew that he needs to be ready for the fight of his life. "From this point you are now on your own."

"Kibito? I want to change out of these clothes but I don't have exactly what I want" said Gohan. "As you can see, my father is the greatest fighter ever and I want to fight in the same clothing as him."

This caused Kibito to smirk. "Of course… you are quite respectful. Now, what does the outfit looks like?"

"How about the one he was just wearing?" With that said, Kibito transformed Gohan's clothing into the same outfit that Goku currently wore. "That's the one, thanks Kibito."

"Anything for a savior. We expect great things from you, Gohan. Please don't leave us or the world disappointed."

He started smiling at Kibito. "No way, I'm not going to disappoint them now" he gave him the peace sign before watching him teleport away. His face then turned serious as he looked back at the horizon. "Alright, this is it."

He flew off to where the others and Buu were located, hoping that he was not too late to save them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buu was enjoying his revenge on Gotenks as he threw him into a rocky cliff nearby. However, emerging wasn't Gotenks but Goten and Trunks. They then turned to face each other. "Huh? You're here, that means the fusion is over."

Buu began grinning as gazed at the two boys, knowing that they are no match for him now that they're no longer Gotenks. Above them, Piccolo started gritting his teeth at this.

"Those two imbeciles had their chance to destroy Majin Buu and they blew it, now we're done for."

Videl on the other hand remain silent as she watched to see what they were going to do next.

"This is just great" muttered Trunks. "Without the fusion, we're dead meat."

"Are you saying that we're gonna die?" asked Goten, not wanting to believe what he is hearing.

"Face it, we're seriously going to bite the big one" replied Trunks, nodding his head to his friend. "But if we do die, it will be in battle."

Goten didn't like the sound of this and thought about it for a moment, then an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Hey, why don't we run away?"

"Do you think we can? Besides if we do, then he'll just decide to destroy this entire planet so either way we're dead."

He took a look at the still grinning Buu and then right back to Trunks. "I see your point, we're done for."

"This isn't fair" said Trunks while gritting his teeth. "We're too young to die."

"Yeah" nodded Goten. "We're just kids."

Then Buu approached the two boys and watched them back away in fear before Piccolo and Videl appeared in front of them, the former removing his cape and hat. "Well what a surprise? You fools really wish to die so badly don't you?"

"You wish" Piccolo got into his fighting stance as did Videl. "Boys, we'll try to stall him and buy you some time for the next fusion but should we fail, then we'll die together."

"What?!" exclaimed Trunks in disbelief. "Goten and I were Super Saiyan 3 when we fought against Buu and we were fused together but we still couldn't beat him!"

"Yeah and we're little kids, we really don't want to die" added Goten who was equally afraid as Trunks was.

"Hold on" interrupted Videl, pointing to where Buu was standing before them. However he wasn't standing anymore, he was sitting down and was fast asleep. "What's he doing?"

"Is he sleeping?" Goten asked Trunks, a bit dumbfounded by the sight of that as his friend starred at Buu for a few second and soon nodded his head.

"He is but I'm not entirely sure, we should check it out" he told the younger boy before they ran towards the sleeping creature

"What do you think you two are doing?!" snapped Piccolo as he saw the boys running off.

"We're going to see if he is really sleeping" answered Goten. "We'll be right back okay?"

Videl had a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "What are they thinking? Are they trying to wake him up and get us killed?" she decided to go after them and make sure they don't do anything stupid but stopped upon seeing them freaking out. She was relieved that he was still sleeping.

_That was close_ she thought to herself only to see the two boys near him, both were wondering if he was really asleep or was faking it to try and catch them off guard. "I'll just squeeze his antenna, that way we'll know for sure if he is sleeping" Goten stood on his toes to try and grab it but felt a hand on his arm. "Videl?"

"Shhh…" she hushed him, covering his mouth with her free hand and pulling him further away from Buu.

"Videl, what are you doing?"

"That's what I'm asking you two" she whispered to Trunks. "Are you trying to get us all killed or something?"

The purple-haired boy huffed and was about to say something when Piccolo spoke with his mouth covered. "You two get your asses back here and use this chance to prepare for the fusion, right now this is our only chance."

"He's right," added Videl, releasing Goten. "The last thing we need is for Majin Buu to wake up and decide to finish where he left off, now let's go."

They remained silent for a moment and eventually nodded their heads before they followed her back to where Piccolo was standing. Suddenly, the Namek felt something and turned around to find out what it was as Buu woke up.

Videl took notice to the now puzzled looks on Goten and Trunks' faces. "What is it?"

"We don't know" said Goten as the boys looked up into the sky, causing her to do the same. "But it's heading this way, wait a minute. Someone's coming."

"Who is it?" questioned Piccolo with a surprised look on his face. "I've never experienced a power like this before but it's outrageously strong." It was then that they saw the person in the sky. "Huh? Is that… Is that Goku?"

Videl squinted her eyes a bit as she isn't like Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. The black-haired boy's face turned to excitement. "No it's my brother, guys! It's Gohan!"

_Gohan? It can't be! _Her eyes widened in shock at this news and the sight above her as Gohan landed in front of Buu, much like Goku did with Vegeta and Nappa, the Ginyu Force and Frieza years ago. She turned to see if it was really him, her heart began beating fast as memories of learning about his supposed death flashed before her. "G… Gohan?"

He looked behind him with a smile. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

"Hey Gohan" Trunks still couldn't believe it nor did Piccolo and the most shocked of all was Videl herself.

"Gohan! Is that really you?" Goten was really happy to see his older brother alive and well. "We thought that you were dead!"

"I would have been if it wasn't for the Supreme Kai but that's all in the past and right now we need to focus on the here and now" replied the older Half-Saiyan, glaring at Buu.

Piccolo remained completely silent as he starred at Gohan, wondering how he had gotten so powerful. _I've known you since you were a child, Gohan but I hardly recognize you now. Your face has changed and your power has increased dramatically but that's not it, your attitude is different. You're so confident._

It was then that Gohan suddenly turned around, noticing a certain teenage girl that he had grown to love. "Hey Videl…"

She didn't know what to say, her hands were clenched and tears were starting to leak from her eyes at the sight of him. However after about a minute of standing, she couldn't hold her emotions back anymore as she ran at him and starting hitting his chest as hard as she could.

"Do you have any idea how worried sick I was, you idiot?!" she cried out as she continued punching him.

He felt bad and remembered when they were going after Spopovich and Yamu before and he had her to go back to meet with the others at the Tournament, he held the crying girl in a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry… I'm back now, please don't cry." He reassured her before he realized something wasn't right. "Where are the others, are they safe?"

The tear-stricken Videl looked up and shook her head. "They're dead, Buu killed them and I'm alive because Bulma sacrificed herself to save me."

"What?"

"It's true, Gohan" said Goten. "Majin Buu turned everyone into chocolate and ate them, including Dende."

_Just great and without Dende, we won't be able to bring anyone back to life_ thought Gohan, gritting his teeth in anger before hearing Buu laugh.

"That's right, they were quite tasty and I would have finished off the girl but those boys and that Namek managed to escape from their imprisonment."

He started grinning at the sight of Gohan's anger being shown; the fighter soon felt a strange sensation. _Wait, it's faint but I can sense something not too far away, could that be him? _He then looked down to Videl. "Please stay out of this, I'm going to fight him and I'm going to put an end to him once and for all."

"No way!" snapped the shorter female, their eyes meeting each other. "Last time I nearly lost you, I don't want that to happen again!"

"Listen, I'm not the same man I was back then. I know I can beat him, trust me" he placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Goten, Trunks or Piccolo. That's a promise."

"Gohan…"

"Trust me, I am stronger than before and I'm sure that I can win" he paused for a moment, he knew that if he is going to die then it would be better to tell her how he felt now. "What I'm trying to say that… I love you."

Videl gasped in surprise when he said that. "You love… me?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her forehead before letting go of her and heading off the fight against the grinning Buu with a look of determination. She then had her right hand right her heart was located. "I love you too, Gohan. Please win."

"So, hot shot. You wish to fight against Majin Buu?"

Gohan had a grin on his face. "Fight you; no I want to kill you."


	2. The Search for Survivors

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z in anyway. Also I apologize for not updating this fic long ago, I had school to worry about but now I just graduated and hopefully I would have time to work on my fics more. Again sorry for the late update and I promise to try and update it sooner.

Something Worth Fighting For

The Search for Survivors

By EmperorDraco7

Both Gohan and Buu were staring at each other, waiting for whoever would make the first move and start the fight. Piccolo, Videl, Goten and Trunks were wondering about what is going on as the black-haired child was starting to become impatient. "I can't take it anymore, Trunks we need to prepare for the fusion right now!"

"Huh?" the purple-haired boy turned his attention towards his friend. "Are you out of your darn mind? It's not time for the next fusion yet!"

"We don't have a choice, I refuse to watch my brother being killed! I love him!"

"Goten….." whispered Trunks, looking at him for a moment before grinning. "You know what, let's try the fusion anyway."

"Thanks Trunks" said Goten with a smile before the two boys went to a nearby cliff and began preparing themselves for the fusion so that they would be able to help Gohan against Buu. Fortunately, it wasn't necessary as Gohan unveiled his power and hits Buu in the face, shocking the boys, Piccolo and Videl almost instantly. "How did he do that?"

"I'm not sure…" the older boy didn't know what to say about what he just witnessed.

Then without warning, the fight got into way and no matter how hard Buu tried, he couldn't land a hit on Gohan thanks to the new power that the latter received from his time on the Planet of the Kais. "You have to do better than that if you want to beat me" taunted Gohan, making Buu angrier than before.

Piccolo and the boys were astounded by how much stronger Gohan had just become; even Videl couldn't believe it as the man she loved dealt some serious damage on the pink monster. _Amazing… He didn't turn into the gold fighter but he's handling Buu like he's nothing _she thought while witnessing him kicking Buu in the face and then punching him in the stomach. _He just might win. _A smile formed on her face at that notion.

The angry Super Buu kicked and punched at his opponent many times and to his rage, none of them hit at all. "My turn!" yelled Gohan, hitting Buu to the ground. "That's disappointing, you want me dead but so far you're not keeping good on your word."

"Bastard!" growled Super Buu while returning to his feet and soon noticed Gohan slowly walking towards him, all with a confident look on his face. The pink creature was ready to attack but the black-haired teen disappeared and eventually reappears with a kick to the stomach before sending two more hits, causing Buu to hit the ground and the Half-Saiyan grabbed him by the antenna, spun him around and sent him flying into a nearby rock. A few seconds later, a pink beam came towards him and he easily deflected it away only for Super Buu to fly at him, formed into a ball, but is caught by Gohan, who is pushed into another rock behind him. The fighting continued and Gohan easily dominated, sending Buu flying into the air and with a single hit, sent the creature crashing onto the ground below. "Argh…. You'll pay for this…." He snarled while looking around to see where the teen was before hearing his voice and turning around to see the man smirking at him.

"What's wrong Boo-Boo? Are you becoming afraid?"

"It's Buu…." said Super Buu in deep hatred. "Not Boo-Boo….." he started powering up as he glared at Gohan. "I'll crush you!" He tried to attack Gohan but takes serious damage from hits laid on him by the Half-Saiyan, causing him to crash into another rock not too far from them. He then sent rocks at the teen but he managed to dodge some and destroy others before seeing the pink creature flying at him on one of the rock, preparing to fire a ki blast from his mouth.

"Gohan!" shouted Videl until she saw Gohan close Buu's mouth shut as the beam exploded inside of the monster and seriously injuring him while the new protector of Earth remained unharmed. With that she sighed in relief before witnessing Gohan landing more hits on his foe.

"Give up, you're no match for me" he told Buu, who was just getting back up. It was after a few seconds, he heard the monster laughing for some strange reason. "What's so funny?"

"So it's you…. I've known about you all along."

Gohan scowled and glanced at him. "What are you talking about?"

The only response was another laugh as Buu turned his attention towards Gohan and said with an evil grin. "I've been expecting you for sometime ever since I fought against those brats; I felt your power from a far away place. I could feel it growing and I knew that you would come here, opposites attract one another." He looked at both Goten and Trunks then at Gohan once again. "I have been waiting for you the entire time and I can't let a power stronger than my own exist."

"Oh really?" grinned Gohan. "I can understand that your feelings are hurt but you don't have a choice. As you can see, the scales have tipped to my favor."

Videl scowled when she heard that. "What is he saying?" she asked Piccolo, who frowned while watching both Gohan and Super Buu.

"He knew about Gohan the whole time and he's been using his fight with Gotenks as a warm-up" he answered.

"I should have guessed…" said Videl, she was starting to get worried about Gohan again and clenched her fists in anger. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I've had enough!" growled Buu before he started powering up once again. "Now you will see what happens to those I hate Stupid Boy! You will pay!" he began laughing psychotically. "Yes, you're going to pay for everything you did to me!"

While watching, Gohan felt Buu's power getting stronger and he wasn't worried at all before smirking. "Go ahead to make me pay."

"Oh I will and not only you but the remainder of those you care about will end up suffering too."

"Huh?" wondered Gohan, finally realizing what the monster is planning to do. "Oh great…" he flew towards the others, who watched as the pink creatures exploded, and supposedly destroyed himself in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tien and Chaotzu felt a strong power not too far away. "What was that?" asked Tien, feeling the explosion's power and wondering what was going on. "First most of the Earth population is killed, then there's a battle from where the Lookout is located and now this."

"I wish I knew…" said Chaotzu before sending something. "Huh?"

"What is it Chaotzu?"

The smaller warrior turned to the bigger one. "I'm not sure but I can sense five people far from where we are." It took him a while and soon he began smiling. "I recognize one of them those, it's Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" questioned Tien in surprise. "Looks like he's still alive and if he is, he might be dealing with whoever was responsible for what's happened. What about the others?"

"I don't know…." frowned Chaotzu, shaking his head. "However I think it would be best if we go find them and soon."

Tien remained silent and thought about it for a moment, he knew Piccolo since the previous World Martial Arts Tournament long ago and the Namek used to be their enemy until the attack of the Saiyans. "You're right, let's go!" With that said the two flew off towards the area of the explosion and hoped that Piccolo and the other survivors would meet up with them.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Gohan and the others glanced at the hole where Super Buu once stood. "My God…"breathed Videl while being glad that they were safe and that there was no sign of Buu. "Thanks Gohan."

"Anytime…" smiled Gohan before turning his glance down to the hole, his smile fading away.

"Man…. Would you look at that, if Gohan wasn't there we would have died!" exclaimed Goten. "That sure was close."

"Tell me about it" added Trunks with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "That hole's gigantic!"

Goten turned his attention towards his big brother. "You were awesome Gohan, how did you know that he was going to blow himself up?"

The older Half-Saiyan remained silent and looked around with a serious expression on his face. "I don't think he destroyed himself…" he replied while landing on a cliff below them. "He most likely used this tactic as a diversion so he can escape and recuperate."

"What?" exclaimed both younger Saiyan. "But we thought…."

"Quiet!" hushed Piccolo, keeping the two boys from finishing what they were about to say and knew Gohan was right before turning his attention towards him. "Really think he's still out there?"

"Yes…" answered Gohan, remaining as serious as possible. "He's hiding his Power Level so we won't be able to sense him."

"Wait!" interrupted Goten. "That means he could be ready to ambush us at any moment."

"Most likely... He's definitely planning something" the older Son spoke as he watched the smoke coming out of the hole without any emotions shown on his face. About a minute passed and there was nothing silence from the five surviving members of the Z Fighters.

Another minute later, Trunks realized something. "Who cares if Buu is still alive, we have Gohan with us so there's nothing for us to worry about!" Goten nodded his head as his friend went on. "In fact, we were also stronger than that monster when we were Super Gotenks!"

"Actually we were pretty much the same" replied Goten, remembering about when they had gone up against Buu earlier before Gohan's return to Earth.

"Are you sure?" Trunks started thinking back at the battle as well and frowned. "Yeah, you're right. At least Gohan can beat him!"

Gohan found himself smiling before turning his attention towards Videl, who looked back at him and walked forward without thinking. "Videl…" he spoke softly while making sure she didn't have any possible injuries from the explosion. "You were worried about me were you?"

Remaining silent for a second, she nodded and eventually she said. "I thought that you were going to get yourself killed when you didn't turn into the Gold Fighter and I really wanted to help you until I saw how you handled Buu…." She paused, thinking about what to say to him next. "When I thought you died sometime ago…. It was like a sword went straight through my heart and I was crushed when your father told us the news back at the Lookout… However, I didn't think that you truly perished and knew you were alive" she stood up on her toes, although she was still a foot shorter than Gohan. "I was right, you're here now and I was given another chance to tell you how I felt… I love you…."

Gohan was astound by this and smiled before hugging her firmly. "I love you too…. I'm happy to see you again, alive and well that is" he caressed her left cheek, causing her to start blushing slightly. "I'm really sorry about upsetting you and I promise that I'll find a way to make it up to you." At those words, he pressed his lips onto hers in a soft and gentle kiss, forcing Goten and Trunks to cover their eyes and stick their tongues out as they didn't want to see this. It lasted for a minute or two before the two teens had to break it for air.

"Gohan…." She found herself smiling at him since the time they were trying to catch up to Goku and the others during the trip to Babadi's ship and Videl had to turn back but not before learning the truth about Gohan. "Oh yeah how did you survive your previous battle with Buu?"

"It's a long story Videl but…." Gohan began explaining to her and the others the what had happened at Babadi's ship, how it eventually led to Buu's release, how he and Shin had fought their very best but were ultimately defeat, how Gohan ended up on the Planet of the Kais and the events that eventually led to his sleeping powers to be awakened by the Old Kai. Needless to say, the four were amazed by this story.

"So breaking the Z Sword served to be a blessing in disguise…" commented Piccolo with a smile. "It's strange how things turn out sometimes."

"Yeah…." said Gohan before realizing something. "This reminds me, we're going to need the Dragon Radar."

"Oh…" Trunks had forgotten about the Radar. "I had it but then I gave it to Piccolo…" he turned to face the Namek. "You still have it right?"

"Well… I…"

"Actually…." Videl checked her pocket and revealed the Dragon Radar, surprising both Goten and Trunks. "Piccolo wanted me to look after it while he was helping the two of you with Buu in the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber so you don't have to worry about that."

Piccolo's expression turned serious soon after she said that. "It doesn't matter anyway, Dende's gone remember? That means the Dragonballs won't work anymore"

"Hold on…" interrupted Gohan with a smirk. "I think you're jumping to conclusions, can you feel it? It's faint but I'm sure it's Dende."

"What?" questioned Piccolo, wondering what his friend was talking about before closing his eyes and concentrating on Dende's current location, it took a while but heuntil eventually smiled. "You're right Gohan, I can sense him."

Goten and Trunks did the same thing, then the former spoke. "I can sense him too."

"So can I" added the latter.

"Alright then let's go find him before Majin Buu beats us to the punch" said Gohan before turning his attention towards Videl, he knew that he couldn't send her somewhere else because if he does then she'll most likely get attacked and killed by Buu. "Videl… you better hold on, I can't risk losing you."

"Okay" she nodded and grabbed hold as the four males flew off in search of their friend Dende, along the way Gohan's eyes widened a bit. "What is it?"

"I sense something heading this way" he told her. "It's not Buu but it's not alone either…" A few seconds later he began smiling. "Tien and Chaotzu, they're alive and they're coming. I never thought that those two would still be around after all the hell Buu's caused."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive it's them…" replied the black-haired teen with a simple nod and saw the two fighters arriving at the seen, causing him and the others to stop. "Here they come."

Speaking of Tien and Chaotzu, they were glad to see Piccolo and they were surprised by the sight of Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Videl. "Huh? Gohan?" the former asked the teen in disbelief.

"Hey guys… What's up?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing" replied Chaotzu, meeting the others. "There's something different about you Gohan, what happened and how did you become so powerful?"

"It's a long story but right now we need to find Dende…." answered Gohan before they went on their way again with Tien and Chaotzu following close behind.

"What happened to Dende?" Tien asked him while wanting to know what was happening earlier. "Where are the others?"

"Dad's back in the Otherworld and the others…." He closed his eyes and knew that neither Tien nor Chaotzu would like what they're about to hear. "Majin Buu killed them… Videl, myself, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and possibly Dende as well are the only survivors but I'm glad we ran into you because Buu's still out there and we better get to Dende before he does…" His eyes opened and he looked down.

Piccolo took notice to that. "What's wrong Gohan?"

"There's a man and a dog just below us…. " This ended up catching Videl's attention and she squinted a bit to see the man that Gohan was talking about, her eyes widened upon recognizing who it was.

"That's my father!"

"Huh?" wondered Gohan, looking at the man in question more closely. "You're right, it really is him. How did he end up all the way here?"

"Mr. Satan?" asked Trunks in disbelief. "Man that guy's a cheater and he lies a lot too, we're not going to help him are we?"

"You're right but I believe that he paid his dues" said Piccolo with a smirk. "I've been keeping tabs on him lately and deep down he's a decent guy." After those words, he went down and grabbed hold of the man, while Goten grabbed hold of the dog, before flying up to meet with the others.

"Angel of Death, I take back what I said before! Please don't…" pleaded Hercule Satan, who began freaking out and thought that he was going to be taken to the afterlife to be judged for the stuff he did.

"Daddy, its okay!" he heard his daughter's voice and he opened his eyes to see her, safe and sound.

"Videl honey!" he exclaimed with happiness in his voice. "Thank God you're okay and…" he noticed that she was holding onto Gohan. "What are you doing with him anyway?"

"I'll explain later" said Videl, blushing slightly with a light laugh. "First we need to get to a safe location away from Buu."

Mr. Satan remained silent and remembered when Buu was the innocent fun-loving Buu he befriended with, the Buu he used to know and love. Soon Piccolo spoke. "I don't understand… how was it possible for Dende to survive? Buu had plenty of time to hunt him …. So even if he managed to escape, Buu would have found him in no time."

"I see…" frowned Gohan. "However you, Goten and Trunks were fighting Buu inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so to you a good while passed before you got out but on the outside, that same amount of time would acquaint to a couple minutes would it?"

"You're right! Dammit, why didn't I think of that before! I'm such an idiot!" yelled Piccolo, accidentally letting go of Mr. Satan without realizing it. "I guess I let the stress get to my head."

"Piccolo!" yelled Videl while pointing to her plummeting father, forcing the Namek to rescue him before he hit the ground. "Be careful next time, it could have getting my dad killed! He can't fly like the rest of us!"

"Sorry…" he apologized before taking notice to the one they were looking for. "Look who I just found."

"Dende!" Trunks called out to the Guardian of Earth before he and the others landed on the ground to greet him. "About time too."

Piccolo was the first to approach him with a look of concern on his face. "Dende, I don't know how you managed to survive but I'm glad you did."

"Thanks, I wouldn't be here if Mr. Popo hadn't given up his own life to save mine after Buu escaped from the Time Chamber and began turning everyone into chocolate" replied the Guardian with a smile and noticed Videl was with them. "I see you managed to escape too."

"Actually I didn't escape but Bulma sacrificed herself to save me from becoming chocolate" she told him while feeling bad for what had happened.

"Hey!" interrupted Mr. Satan, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "That green elf kid is some kind of bodyguard or something?"

Trunk didn't like that comment. "You idiot! He's no bodyguard; he's the Earth's Guardian!"

"Really? I'll be darned!"

This was a wonderful reunion and after a while, Dende asked. "So where's the Radar now?"

"I have it with me" answered Videl, revealing the Radar. "Okay, let's see if this still works" she pushed the button on the top and she was surprised when she noticed seven Dragonballs in the areas where the lookout once was. "That's easy… Guys, the Dragonballs are already together and they're not too far from us!"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, how is it possible for all seven Dragonballs to be together and there wasn't anyone around to collect them at all, more importantly how are they at the lookout's remains? It was then that Piccolo realized something. "Oh no…."

"Piccolo…" Gohan was the first to notice the horrified look on his friend's face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…." replied the Namek before shaking off his horror and looking at the others with a serious expression. "Listen, I have something to tell you. Something very important…." He breathed in and sighed. "The Dragonballs where the lookout was destroyed are in fact the Black Star Dragonballs."

"Black Star Dragonballs?" wondered Goten while raising an eyebrow. "You mean there's another set of Dragonballs here on Earth?"

"That is correct and the Black Star Balls were created long before Kami separated from King Piccolo ages ago. They're more power than the original Dragonballs and it is capable of granting any wish…. Yes, that includes killing someone but there is a price in using them."

Gohan frowned, not liking this. "What kind of price?"

"Whenever the Black Star Dragonballs are used, they scatter across the entire universe rather than just the Earth…. However it also leaves behind some negative energy, causing the planet they were used on to slowly become unstable" Piccolo closed his eyes and remembered everything. "Eventually that planet will be destroyed completely unless all seven of the Black Star Dragonballs are found and returned to said planet within the year they were used."

Gohan and the others were completely shocked when they heard all that, they never thought that using the Black Star Dragonballs would result to the eventual destruction of the Earth. Gohan then spoke. "I see…. It would be best for us and the Earth if no one uses the Black Star Balls."

"I agree…." Piccolo slowly nodded his head. "Who knows what would happen if someone ever made a wish with those balls…."

* * *

Planet of the Kais

* * *

"So…. There's another set of Dragonballs on Earth that I never knew about" said Goku in surprise upon hearing about the existence of the Black Star Dragonballs. "I'm glad that the others won't be using them though…. I wouldn't want to see the Earth be destroyed in a year because of that."

Shin turned his attention towards him. "You're right about that and I'm sure that your friend would do whatever it takes to keep them out of the wrong hands but how will they utilize the wishes when they find all seven of the original Dragonballs?"

"I'm not sure to be honest…. However I'm sure that they'll cross that bridge when they get there." He replied while watching the crystal ball to so what will happen now.

* * *

Back on Earth, Videl was looking at the Dragon Radar in her hand and was thinking about what Piccolo had told them about the Black Star Dragonballs. _What a dilemma_ she thought to herself and puts the Radar away before looking at the sky. "I wonder what we're going to do now…."

"Hey Videl" said a voice that almost surprised her and she turned to see that it was Gohan. "You okay?"

"Yeah…. Just have some stuff that I can't get out of my head."

He sat down next to her and said. "I see…. What do you have on your mind?"

"Well I…." she began thinking about it and closed her eyes. "It's about everything that's happened, first with Cell and the Cell Games and now this whole mess with Majin Buu…. I mean with the existence of an Eternal Dragon, meeting you, learning the truth about what happened at the Cell Games and Buu, it's changed my life." She smiled and glanced at the man she loved.

Gohan smiled back and gently embraced her, who responded by hugging him back. "I'm glad that we met when I first transformed in Satan City….." he told her softly and lifting her up so their eyes would meet. "I have to admit, I thought it would be bad if you knew who I was but now I realized that it was a blessing."

Mr. Satan was watching the two like a hawk and he couldn't believe what was happened when he saw the two kiss passionately, this made steam come out of his ears and he wanted to give Gohan a piece of his mind.

Just then Gohan's eyes opened wide opened and he broke the kiss while looking behind him, catching the attention of Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Tien and Chaotzu. "Oh great…. He's back."

"You don't mean…." Videl didn't get to finish as he nodded his head, realizing that Buu was on his way here right now. She wondered if the monster had gotten any better after the previous battle with her boyfriend.

"Looks like it didn't take him long to prepare himself" replied Gohan with a serious expression on his face before releasing Videl. "Alright, I'm gonna go see what he's up to. Don't get sucked into the fight guys!" He warned them. "Stay here!" He flew off closer to Majin Buu and landed on a rock nearby. Majin Buu also lands, in front of Gohan on another rock just a bit further away from him.

"Good luck Gohan!" Videl called out to him.

Gohan glanced at Super Buu, he couldn't sense anything different than the last time they fought each other. _What is he up to?_ He mentally asked himself while wondering about if the creature has any new tricks up his sleeve. "Okay Buu, let's finish this."

"I don't want to fight you!" Buu said, laughing as he pointed at Gohan. "I want to fight them." He said once again but this time pointing at Goten and Trunks, surprising everyone completely.

A/N: Sorry about this and if I have made any mistakes in the spell and grammar but here it is, the next chapter of my fic. Hope you like it even though it is a bit shorter than the previous chapter.


	3. Trump Card and New Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT in any way also I apologize for the really late update and all I can say is I hope this would make up for it.

Something Worth Fighting For

Majin Buu's Trump Card and Gohan's New Transformation

By EmperorDraco7

_Why is Majin Buu doing this? He knows that he can take Gotenks down so what's he up to? _Videl thought to herself while glancing at Super Buu, wondering what he was planning and why he's so eager to fight against Gotenks again.

Meanwhile both Goten and Trunks were a bit surprised that Buu doesn't want to fight Gohan but rather Gotenks, needless to say they remained serious. "What's wrong?" asked the pink monster with a grin on his face. "Don't tell me that you've become afraid to face me…."

Trunks wasn't happy with that remark but gave him a smirk. "Oh? I guess you don't remember when we were beating the stuffing out of you huh?" he reminded. "Plus we can do it again so don't think we're down for the count just yet."

"Is that so?" Buu began, not easily amused. "Then why don't you do your little fusion dance so we can get started?"

Goten looked determined. "I'm ready…. What about you Trunks? With Gohan at our side there's no way we can lose!"

"That's right! I'm tired of hearing that pink idiot run his mouth!" With that said, the two boys got into position so they can perform the Fusion Dance once again and to put Buu in his place once and for all. Then again, they had a score to settle with him anyway.

"Goten, Trunks…. Stand your ground for a moment" explained Piccolo; he was quite suspicious of the sudden interest in fighting Gotenks rather than Gohan. "I can sense some kind of deception."

"Yeah right Piccolo" said Trunks. "He's too stupid to deceive anyone; I bet he can't even spell deception."

"Let's do it!" Goten and Trunks made their way towards Buu, much to Gohan's dismay and concern.

"You two need to stay out of this, I'll handle Buu myself."

"No way Gohan!" exclaimed Goten, not liking what his older brother said. "We're really good! Besides you don't have to worry about a thing, you haven't seen me and Trunks in action yet especially since we're unbeatable once we perform the Fusion."

The two younger boys evened out their respective power levels before performing the Fusion Dance. Then in a flash of white light, Gotenks emerges and he was immediately in his Super Saiyan 3 stage while giving Buu the peace sign. Needless to say, Gohan was amazed by what Fusion is truly capable of. "So that's what a Fusion is like…."

Buu watched as he saw what had taken place. _Perfect, now the fun begins… With the power of Gotenks and the mind of Piccolo, I'll be unstoppable._

"Well Majin Buu, you got what you've been asking for and now I'm back with a vengeance" grinned Gotenks, he was ready for another round at his opponent.

"I don't believe this…" Mr. Satan was shocked at what he saw. "First there were two kids and now there's one with blonde hair… What's going on here?" While this was happening, Videl looked at Buu and saw that he was grinning; the next thing that happened was she heard that Bee was barking at something. It was then that she saw that it's pink goo and it heading right for Gotenks.

"Gotenks watch out!" Videl yelled just as she pushed Gotenks out of the pink goo.

"Hey why did you do that Videl!" Gotenks yelled at her only to see what she had just did for him.

Gohan was the most horrified at what was happing to the woman he loved and could do one thing. That was to run and help her and once he did get to her Gohan could see the tear in her eyes. Videl was so afraid at what was going to happing to her she had only just seen her dad again and heard Gohan confessed that he loved her Bulma even sacrificed her life for her.

"Gohan help me!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Videl I'll get you out!" Gohan yelled to her.

It was too late as the goo was now all around Videl's body the last thing Gohan heard her say was 'I love you Gohan' before the goo that she was in went to Buu. Unfortunately another set of goo was covering Piccolo, who was struggling to break free of it but to no avail and soon it went straight towards the pink monstrosity as well, leading to a transformation. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan witnessed what had happened to his daughter and he was becoming angry not to mention he was gritting his teeth with a desire to rip Buu apart even if he used to be his friend but just as he was about to go out there, Tien and Chaotzu keep him in place while shaking their heads.

At the Planet of the Kais, Goku along with Shin and Kibito were horrified at the transforming Majin Buu. Goku never thought that a monster like Buu would go this far as he hoped that Gohan would raise his power while both Shin and Kibito remained completely silent. Once his transformation was complete, Buu was now wearing Videl's long sleeved shirt with Piccolo's cape over it. Another thing he would notice was that he looks slightly more female in appearance now; needless to say he wasn't happy with this outcome at all as he wanted to absorb Gotenks not Videl. No matter, he has another plan on how to get the fused brat and become unstoppable.

"You bastard!" snapped Gohan, sending the now transformed Buu a hateful glance and clenching his fists yet his only response is a laugh.

"I have to admit, I was glad not to have eaten your girlfriend back at the lookout now she has the honor of becoming a part of me…." grinned Buu, as if hoping to piss Gohan off even further. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Without a word, Gohan jetted off towards Buu once again and screamed while punching his opponent in the stomach. The pink creature tried to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at the Half-Saiyan only for his attacks to be blocked and countered by counter-attacks. No matter how hard he fought, he was no match for Gohan yet for some reason; nobody noticed that Buu wasn't fighting as hard as he did before. Then out of rage, Gohan caught Buu's arm and soon began to pull as hard as he could until eventually it was ripped off his body.

"Alright…. It's time we finish this once and for all!" snapped Gohan, kicking Buu hard into the ground without any form of mercy. However he saw that Buu was smiling despite being beaten up earlier and he had no idea why as Buu's arm regenerated. _I don't get it… What's he smiling for? Come to think of it, how come he wasn't fighting at his best?_ He shook those thought out of his head and remember what he had to do. _I may not know what he was up to but I have to defeat him!_

Gotenks watched as Gohan flew down and fought against Buu once more, he wanted to do something to help but knew that it was Gohan's fight since Videl was absorbed by that monstrosity but he couldn't sit by and just watch especially since he had a while before the fusion ends. "Alright, let's go!" He said to himself while making his way towards the fight so he can help his brother in ending Buu's threat.

Little did Gohan and Gotenks know was that Buu has taken a glance at the latter's arrival and grinned before his severed arm changed into goo. _Excellent…_ he thought to himself before firing a ki blast at the former, in which it was easily deflected away. "Now you're mine!"

Suddenly the goo surrounded Gotenks and this quickly got Gohan's attention. "Oh no!" he was shocked that Gotenks was being trapped inside of the goo that took Videl and Piccolo before he made his way towards Gotenks to try and save him. Regrettably he was unsuccessful as the goo liquefied and went back towards Buu, transforming him once again but this time making him stronger than he was before. "Dammit! How could I have let this happen?"

Buu, upon inspecting his new appearance which completely replaced Videl's shirt and Piccolo's cape with the vest of Gotenks as well as the fact that his antenna was now the same length as the hair of a Super Saiyan 3, was more than relieved to have finally absorbed the fused Saiyan just as he planned. "This is more like it…" he grinned before turning his eyes towards Gohan. "Now like you've said before, let's finish this once and for all!"

"Arrghh!" Gohan dropped to his knees in anguish and anger as memories of Videl, Piccolo and Gotenks flashed before his very eyes.

"Ah…. What's wrong Gohan? Did losing your family and friends make you completely speechless?" grinned Buu, noticing that his opponent was now trembling over the loss of more of his friends before using his newly extended antenna like a whip to leave a mark onto the ground. "Don't worry; I don't intend to absorb you…. After all I need a punching bag to test my new abilities."

Gohan's eyes opened with rage and hatred as Buu would witness that the Half-Saiyan's right fist sparked and his power-level was somehow increasing. Of course, he doubts that whatever Gohan had in store for him would help against his new power. Tien and Chaotzu could also feel it as they both knew it couldn't be good. "What's going on Tien?" asked Chaotzu in shock.

"I'm not sure…" answered Tien, he knew that they both hated watching but Buu was now stronger than he was before. "If Gohan needs our help, we'll be ready however I can sense something inside him…. Something that's about to snap."

As various memories of his family and friends rushed in the back of his mind, Gohan knew that this would be the final straw as sparks began to surround his entire body like if he was transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Buu has gone too far and needed to be destroyed once and for all. Then after a few seconds to an entire minute, he let out a loud scream and his power-level began to increase, his anger finally exploding. "What the…" Buu was forced to cover his eyes as a flash of white light began to surround the entire area. It took more than a minute for the flash to fade away and smoke surrounded the two fighters. All Buu can do was growl as standing before him was a new-more powerful Gohan, who simply glared at his opponent with sparks of electricity surrounding him. "Well… It looks like you somehow became stronger… Just like I have…"

"How could you do this to them?" he snapped at the pink monstrosity, gritting his teeth as he saw Buu floating down to the ground.

"You really want to know don't you?" Buu began laughing. "Even though I'm interested in the extinction of every living thing on this planet, a good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations. However great fighters such as us can find a way around them…" He grinned as he remembered when he previously fought Gotenks. "The moment I felt your power before, I knew I was beaten then I realized something…. If I could absorb Piccolo and Gotenks and their powers, I will become an unstoppable force that nobody on worthless planet would ever defeat. Though I never would have expected to also absorb someone you were recently in love with nor did I expect that you would become stronger than you already were." His grin faded into a scowl, knowing he had a while before the Fusion ends. "Of course, another factor is time…. The two boys were useless to me individually however together; they have the strength to make me invincible so that was why I waited the full hour until they were able to use their precious fusion trick of theirs again then I all needed to do was to make them angry enough to do so but now that the two of us are stronger than ever…. Let's see who is superior…"

"You know…." said Gohan a darkened tone, clenching his fists while fueled with a single objective. "You've made a huge mistake in not absorbing me instead… Now I'm going to make sure you don't threaten anyone ever again! Also since you have Piccolo's brain then you should know that you have 30 minutes before the fusion ends."

Needless to say, Buu found himself amused by this threat. "Is that so? I don't need to 30 minutes to kill you. After all, what is the point of having this strength if you have nothing to test it on? Then once you're done, I'll be free to take out your remaining friends but I hope that you won't disappoint me with your new strength as I don't intend to do the same as I have the power of Gotenks and the mind of Piccolo."

Both fighters got into their fighting stances and the others watched from a far, while Tien, Chaotzu and Dende were amazed by how stronger Gohan became, they wondered if it is going to be enough to defeat Buu since he too had become stronger. Mr. Satan didn't know what to say as he held onto Bee firmly, though he personally blamed Gohan for what had happened to Videl and he hopes that he better not lose this battle.

Eventually, the two finally charged at each other and started their battle. They went all out, not wanting to hold anything back as they wanted to take the other opponent down once and for all. Despite this, they were evenly matched in power as well as in speed though to them, it wouldn't be enough to change the outcome of this fight. "Incredible… Just look at them go all out…" muttered Dende in disbelief. Meanwhile Tien and Chaotzu remained silent as the fighting continued; both Gohan and Buu kept taking a beating from each other but were still able to battle. Soon Gohan punched his opponent in the stomach then grabs the leg left before throwing him to the ground.

Upon flying towards where Buu crashed, he noticed a pink beam coming towards him and deflected it away. "You have to do better than that!" he growled, landing on the ground below. It was then that Buu fired a powerful ki blast at Gohan and watched him dodge the attack. Once at each other's sights, they fired a ki blast at the other opponent and watched as the attacks collided; beginning a struggle to see which attack would overpower the other until they created a powerful explosion. Gohan covered his eyes to prevent from going blind but was suddenly hit to the ground by Buu from behind. Afterwards, the pink creature rolled into a ball flew down towards the Half-Saiyan at top speed and seeing the fighter jump out of the way. They then flew at each other and kicked the other opponent in the face at the same time. They found themselves truly evenly matched as they landed on the ground. "He has gotten stronger than before… I can't give up though, there's no way I'm going to let him win!"

"That was impressive… " said Super Buu, wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth. "Why don't we try this again…"

Mr. Satan quickly made his way towards where Dende, Tien and Chaotzu were standing and said. "Where are the army guys? What was with those explosions?"

"You don't get it do you?" snapped Tien. "Everyone on this planet had been killed by Buu and we're all that's left! Gohan is currently fighting him for the sake of the entire universe!"

"So those explosions we saw… Came from those two guys? They don't look like they taken a single punch. Do you think Buu will come after me?"

Dende nodded his head and replied. "He will if you are a strong fighter…."

"Don't you know who I am?" yelled Mr. Satan, annoyed by the answer he was just given. "I'm Mr. Satan, Martial Arts Champion and Savior of the Earth! Besides, I have a fan club!"

Dende found the black-haired human's reaction slightly amusing though he didn't want to make him angrier. "Well… I'm sure they'll be looking for you."

Gohan glanced at Buu, even with their new powers they can't defeat each other. Fortunately for the former, the latter has less than 30 minutes before Gotenks' fusion ends and it would give the Half-Saiyan the chance he needs to finally defeat Buu. However, he's worried about Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Videl as they would die if he kills the pink monstrosity but if he doesn't kill him then the entire universe would be destroyed. "I must admit, I thought that I would have the advantage over you once having absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks" he told the black-haired fighter with a serious expression on his face. "Now I'm not sure anymore however, I have yet to use the abilities I've learned from them."

"Is that so?" smirked Gohan, he was calm as he went into his fighting stance once again and Buu did the same. "We'll just have to see how you use my friends' abilities!"

"We shall see indeed, then again… your brother and girlfriend are actually wondering why you let me take them."

Gohan flew at him and tried to kick him only for his leg to be caught, he tried to use his other leg yet Buu managed to grab hold of that as well. "Piccolo is disappointed…. He thought you were smarter than that" he said, unimpressed as Gohan fired a small ki blast at him and moved his head to the left before retaliating with his antenna strangling the Half-Saiyan. "Trunks thinks you're a cowardly deserter just like your father…."

"No…. I'm not!" Gohan's rage exploded once again, the sparks shocked Buu enough to force him to let go and for Gohan to respond by punching him in the face multiple times the finishing it off with a kick to the stomach. "You're going to regret taking my friends and loved one!"

Buu wasn't ready to accept defeat as he fired a powerful Ki Blast straight at Gohan. It soon hit the ground and a pink explosion was formed, forcing Dende and the others to shield themselves from the blast. Meanwhile Buu grinned as he saw nothing but smoke in the area, thinking he had finally put that boy out of his miserly though he fired a blue ki blast just to be on the safe side. "I know you are not dead Gohan! Come out and face me!" However as soon as he said that, the next thing he knew was Gohan appearing before him at very fast speed and punched him hard in stomach. "I… Impossible!" he choked before being punched three more times until getting kicked straight down to the ground.

"Looks like I'm the one disappointed this time…." frowned Gohan, witnessing Buu getting up with a super pissed off look on his face. Without another word, he flew at the pink monster and the fighting raged on.

"This is insane!" exclaimed Tien, he was focusing on how the battle was turning out and he never dreamed on it being this intense. "Even though Buu has Piccolo's mind and Gotenks' power, Gohan is still able to hold his own…. Let's hope it would be enough."

Remaining silent, Chaotzu slowly nodded his head and just watched. He and Tien might not have to help Gohan after all but will do so should anything bad happen in the fight that still endured. Soon Gohan was hit in the face by Buu and then sent crashing into the ground. Though the Half-Saiyan rose from the ground and mentally cursed his opponent before seeing the creature performing a familiar technique… One that he had seen Piccolo use in previous battles. "Oh no…." his eyes widen in horror as Buu fired the completed Special Beam Cannon at Gohan, forcing the black-haired fighter to block it and to be consumed by the blast.

"Oh no Gohan!" yelled Dende, seeing the area his friend was in get covered in smoke and hoped that he had survived it while Mr. Satan cowered in fear. Luckily, Gohan did survive the attack and he had taken some serious damaged from it but was still able to keep fighting.

"Hehehehehe…." Laughed Super Buu, floating down to where Gohan stood. "Now that felt like a Piccolo technique… I didn't think the Special Beam Cannon would be this powerful nor did I expect you to survive it. Then again, it has gotten this power now that it came from me…"

"Damn you!"

"Still… You have survived now I hope you won't disappoint your friends again for not being able to defeat me and avenge them."

This was all Gohan could take as he fought Buu once more, both of them threw punches and kicks at each other though they were able to defend against some of the attacks while the others hit them dead on. "I have the greatest powers in the universe!" he snapped, grabbing Gohan's arm and throwing him away before sending a punch to his face via extending his entire arm. "I will use those powers to kill you!" He then decides to use another attack, one that was used against him by Gotenks. He breathed in deeply and then exhaled a Ghost resembling himself, which started cackling upon its creation.

"Aaah!" screamed Mr. Satan in shock. "Did you see that? He just created some kind of Mini-Buu! What is that?"

Dende scowled before replying. "How should I know…"

Without saying anything, he sent the Ghost at Gohan and grinned as it chased after the Half-Saiyan, who soon began firing ki blasts at it but to know avail. However as soon as Gohan attacked it with a single chop, it glowed and exploded. He was barely able to survive it. "What the hell was that thing?" he asked himself, regaining his balance in the air before hearing Buu's laugh.

"You have Gotenks to thank for that attack… My little Super Ghosts can shoot all the attacks at you but you are making this harder on yourself."

"There is no end for me Buu…" replied the surviving Z-Fighter, remembering his last talk with his father before his return to Earth. "You can use my friends moves against me but I will keep coming!"

"We shall see about that…."

* * *

Back at the Planet of the Kais, Goku was witnessing what was going on along with Shin and Kibito. They were worried that if Gohan doesn't defeat Buu soon, their fighting could end up destroying the Earth completely. "Gohan…. Don't give up" muttered Goku through gritted teeth. "You can still win this." However, from the look of both fighters, they look exhausted.

"From the looks of it… I'd say that it would only be a matter of time before things take a turn for the worse Goku…" explained the Old Kai. "However there is a way for us to help Gohan… We can send you down to Earth."

"What?" wondered Goku with a look of disbelief on his face. "I can't return to Earth, don't you see the Halo above my head?"

Shin stepped in and added. "He's right… In his current state, he won't be able to go to Earth ever again…"

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Old Kai with a serious expression before a small smile formed on his face. "I will give you the life that's left inside of me… Then you will be able to go back to Earth to help your son."

"Wait… What?" Goku was shocked at what he was hearing. "You're going to give up your life for me?"

Kibito also heard but he wasn't happy about it. "Elder! You can't just offer up your life to handle a single situation!"

"As usual, you're missing the bigger picture… Once Majin Buu is done with Earth, he will come here." Kibito didn't show it due to his shock but Old Kai was right as if Buu was to win, then he will destroy all of Other World along with the rest of the universe.

"If that is true then let me give up my life!" yelled Shin, he didn't want to let the Old Kai go through with what he was planning to do and Kibito tried to protest to his Master's intention as well. "Majin Buu has been my enemy to destroy since Bibidi was still alive a thousand years ago and repeatedly I failed! You have to let me pay my own debt!"

Old Kai found himself amused. "You're ambitious but also too hard on yourself" he said softly. "Let the old men sacrifice their lives so that the young ones can live." Shin was in tears at those words.

"You're too kind…" whispered Goku, he couldn't believe it as well as Old Kai sat down in front of him.

"I'll see you later…." With those words said, he felt his own life disappearing as he fell to the ground. Kibito, Shin and Goku are saddened by this as the Saiyan's Halo disappeared as a sign that he had been brought back to life.

"Goodbye Old Kai…." He said to the now lifeless Old Kai, lowering his head. "Thank you… I promise that I won't like this go to waste…"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" snapped an impatient the Old Kai, getting up from where he died. "You're all standing there like fools when you're supposed to be saving the universe!"

Goku smiled and laughed nervously before replying with a serious look as he prepared to use his Instant Transmission technique. "Alright, I'm gone!"

"Hold on one second!" interrupted Old Kai, keeping Goku from leaving for Earth. "What you're doing is noble but do you have any plan to defeat Majin Buu? I hate to say this but even you will be unable to defeat him by yourself…."

"Oh great…" Goku began thinking about what he should do when he returns to Earth to help Gohan. "What if I was to do a Fusion with Gohan? That way, we'll be bound to win!"

"Fusion huh?" said Old Kai, he still had a bit of doubt about Goku's idea. "You mean like the one those kids were using earlier? Do you really think Majin Buu would wait for you two to practice until you get it right? I don't think so…"

"I don't understand…" Goku didn't like where this is going. "Why did you give up your life if you didn't think that there is a way to beat him?"

Old Kai chuckled a bit and said. "Try these on!" He took off the earrings that he was wearing and showed them to Goku. "Snap one of them onto your left ear…"

"Huh?" wondered Kibito. "What would dressing him like a Kai accomplish?"

"Quiet!" he hissed as Goku placed one of the earrings onto his left ear like he was told to do while wondering what he was planning. "It's time you learned… "

"Is this supposed to make me feel stronger?" questioned Goku, still feeling the same way he did before. "So far I don't feel any different."

"Now simply have Gohan snap the remaining earring onto his right ear… It will immediately merge your bodies together and make you much stronger…" grinned Old Kai. "My type of Fusion."

A/N: Well here it is after how many months… I lost count due to having real life stuff getting in the way also I hope I did the fight between Gohan and Super Buu done as well as apologize for not having this updated sooner and for any grammar mistakes I made in writing this. *Thank God I finally updated this story.* Again, sorry for the very long wait but keep in mind…. The next chapter will not only have the return of Goku but also the appearance of another ally *evil grin*.


	4. Ready to Fuse?

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is the property of Funimation Entertainment, also I apologize for not updating the fic sooner and I promise I'll do my best to update it more.

Something Worth Fighting For

Ready to Fuse?

By EmperorDraco7

Goku was a bit confused as the Old Kai was showing him one of the earrings he was wearing and the fact that it can perform a different kind of fusion to the one that he taught Goten and Trunks sometime back. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you sure that people can be fused together from wearing these earrings?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" scowled Old Kai as now wasn't the time for this. "I'm a Kai so of course I'm sure and it's much more affective than that Fusion Dance you learned in Otherworld."

This dumbfounded the others and after a few seconds, Shin spoke. "How come I never knew that?"

"That's a very good question" explained Old Kai. "Seems you've missed out on a great deal of training when Majin Buu killed the other Kais... Go on, you have Potarra Earrings too, try it for yourself."

"Alright then, Kibito take off your left earring and I'll take off my right. We'll try and fuse our bodies."

"Of course…" Kibito nodded his head, taking off the left earring he was wearing and putting on the one that Shin took off. It was upon doing so that the two earrings that they each had began to glow; pulling the wearers towards each other until their bodies touched and bright light consumed them.

Old Kai grinned at the sight of this and as the faded; it revealed a newly fused being where Kibito and Shin were pulled to. "Alright, it worked!" said the being in Shin's voice, amazed by what had just happened. "Look at us, we're joined together! Incredible, now I'm ready to fight alongside you Goku! Let's go to Earth right now!"

"Hold on, don't get carried away there!" began Old Kai. "Although you have become stronger, your power is nothing compared to Majin Buu's and he can easily absorb you like he did with Gohan's friends. You stay right here" With that said, he threw the other earring to Goku.

"This earring trick is just what we need!" Goku was more than ready to return to Earth now, especially with what he had just seen earlier. "How long will the people stay joined for?"

"The power of the Potarra Earrings has no time limits, it lasts forever" the Old Kai told Goku, telling him the downside of this fusion. "Once joined, you can never return to your old bodies."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Shin in dismay. "You mean that I am stuck like this forever?!"

"Oh man, thanks for the warning…" Goku wasn't sure what to say about this, especially from what he heard just now. "I better choose the right person then!"

"Indeed, I wish that I could do it all over again myself…"

This made Goku and Shin raise an eyebrow at what Old Kai was talking about. "What? You used the earrings to fuse with someone as well?" asked the Saiyan, shocked by the fact that the Old Kai was actually fused with another being.

"Yes… yes I did…" answered the Kai, remembering the day that he ended up the way he is right now. "I wasn't always ugly you know, I used to be dashing… until one day… I foolishly let an old power-hungry witch sneak up on me. That is why I look like a misshapen prune… but on the positive side it gave me impressive powers that you've seen me use."

Goku frowned at this and said. "I guess there's no other way… It's going to be strange fusing bodies with my son; I just hope Chi-Chi doesn't make me go to school with him… Then again, it's also going to be weird having to go out with Videl as well."

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan and Super Buu were still facing off against each other though they were unable to overpower the other despite the latter having the knowledge of Piccolo and the power of Gotenks. "Not bad," he said to the Half-Saiyan, wiping a small drop of blood from his mouth. "I didn't think that you would last this long but now…. Playtime is over!"

Remaining silent, Gohan watched as Buu powered up and charged at him with everything he's got. _Here he comes…_ he thought to himself, parrying punches and kicks with the monster in front of him, though a few lucky hits almost caught him off guard. "Is that all you got?"

Buu didn't say a word this, then prepared to attack again. Dende, Tien and Chaotzu were watching from above, though they were having a hard time keeping us due to how fast the two were but for the two remaining Z-Fighters, they were preparing to make their move if anything goes wrong. "Now what's happening?" wondered Tien, not liking the idea of being on the side-lines and could sense the fight itself nearby.

"I'm not sure right now," answered Dende with a serious expression on his face. "So far… Gohan is doing well though I don't if his luck will last."

With a yell, Buu fired a pink beam from his right hand and he scowled when Gohan powered up to deflect the attack back at him, which he easily dodged. However as he did so, he failed to notice his opponent appearing behind him and sending a powerful kick to his stomach. "Aaugh!" he tried to make a counter attack only for his right arm to be caught.

Gohan gave him a confident grin as he began to pull the arm he was holding onto with all of his might until eventually ripping the arm itself off after almost a minute or two and heard Buu screaming in pain at this. Tossing the arm away, he then proceeded with giving the pink demon the beating of a life time and sent him crashing onto the ground below with a power punch to the face.

The Half-Saiyan knew better though as he flew up to the sky, waiting for Buu to come after him and that it what he did earlier wasn't going to put him down that easily. _This is my chance to save everyone inside of Buu. I know that once Trunks and Goten's Fusion is over he will try to get someone and I need to make sure its me to get Videl and the other out, I just hope that it works with nothing going wrong. _Right on cue, Super Buu emerged from the rumble with a new arm forming in place where his old one once was and realized that he could be in trouble even with his new power so he decided on another approach.

It was then that Chaotzu felt something and said. "Tien, we've got trouble!"

This got the attention of the three-eyed fighter as Buu was standing before them and looking ready to eliminate them. "Well, what do we have here?" the creature asked himself, grinning evilly as he was preparing to make his move... However, he saw Mr. Satan and for some reason he couldn't harm him but he'll deal with him later. "I think I'll start the little Namek first…"

"No you won't!" yelled Gohan, flying down towards Buu at top speed though he wouldn't know that it was actually a trick as the pink fired several yellow ki blasts at Gohan, who managed to easily avoid them but suddenly noticed that he was surrounded in all sides. "What the?!"

"Surprised? This is another one of Piccolo's more powerful attacks and don't bother trying to get out of this one" grinned Super Buu, thinking he has Gohan right where he wants him. "It's time to end this!"

Just as he was about to make his finishing move, he was hit in the face by a fist which caught him off guard and it allowed Gohan the time he needed to barely get out of position as the balls collided with each other, causing an explosion. "What was that?" It was then that the fist went back to its owner and it caused the Z-Fighter's eyes to widen as he recognized who it was. "Android 16?"

Android 16, a machine originally created by Dr. Gero to kill Goku 7 years ago smiled when he set his sights at Gohan. "It is good to see you again Gohan" he said, remembering the last time he spoke to Gohan was before being completely destroyed by Cell.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the robot that got destroyed in the Cell Games?!" exclaimed Mr. Satan, shocked to see that 16 was bacl though he wasn't the only one who arrived as with him was another familiar face.

"It's been a long time since we've last met hasn't it?" came the voice of none other than Android 17, who had been living peacefully since defeat of Perfect Cell up till now. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased with what's been happening recently. "Can somebody explain what's going on?"

"It's a long story, but be careful…" explained Gohan, still a bit shocked that they managed to survive Buu's Human Extinction attack. "Majin Buu is a dangerous monster; he killed almost everyone on Earth…. We're the only survivors."

"What?!" exclaimed 16 and 17 in dismay, almost unable to speak especially since they noticed that none of the other Z-Fighters were with Gohan and the others at all. "What about 18? Where are my sister and my niece?" demanded the latter, anger surging through him.

Buu began laughing at this and said. "They're gone as well… They were quite delicious when I dealt with them and their worthless friends."

"You… bastard…" 17 gritted his teeth, he felt hatred within him as he was now out for revenge on the murderous monster below him. Ultimately he let out a furious scream as he fired a powerful blue ki blast aimed directly at the powerful creature. "Power Blitz!"

Unfortunately for him, Buu grinned and deflected it away. "If you are so eager to join your late sister and niece then I'll be happy to give you an instant death!" he said, punching 17 in the stomach so bad that he coughed up blood and with a kick, he was sent crashing to the ground.

"17!" yelled 16, getting ready to get involved as he watched the monster about to finish his friend off by firing a pink blast at him. However, the attack never made contact as it was diverted away by another shot that sent it to the sky.

"Where did that come from?" wondered Gohan, then heard a female laugh and couldn't believe his eyes as the one who saved 17's life was none other than Zangya, one of Bojack's former henchmen and his eyes darkened when he remembered what she and her boss tried to do to Earth before. "What are you doing here?"

"So… it is you, the boy who stood in my way seven years back isn't it?" smirked Zangya, though she never expected to see him again especially in this kind of situation.

"What I want to know is, how are you back on Earth?!" yelled Gohan with anger in his voice as he wanted answers. "The last time I saw you, Bojack killed you…. So you shouldn't even be alive unless…" he soon realized that it must have been the Dragonballs as when Bojack attacked the Earth, several people were killed by him and his henchmen so after his defeat, the Z-Fighters summoned Shenron to bring back everyone killed by them and somehow it brought Zangya back to life as well. "Dammit, I should have seen this coming."

"Well enough of that, right now we have more important matters to attend to" she said, referring to Buu as a worse threat at the moment.

"Why should we trust you?!" demanded Gohan, not wanting to take any chances with this as she could be deceiving them right now "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you back to hell!"

"I have my reasons; also I'm not out for revenge right now…" she shrugged, though she'd rather not go too deep on that. "I'm just here to help out you guys out and besides, I've learned from my past especially after Bojack betrayed me… something I can never forgive him for…"

"Where's the hole that these pest are coming from?" scowled Super Buu, though his scowl soon turned into an evil grin. "Oh well, more fun for me anyway!" However Zangya didn't give him the chance to do anything as she hit him with a really powerful ki blast.

"That should shut you up" she huffed, however she heard a male last and was shocked that he managed to survive her attack.

"Please don't tell me this is all you've got…" he found himself laughing again, amused by her shock at how he wasn't fazed at all nor was he damaged. "Now let me show you how it is done..."

"Leave them out of this!" snapped Gohan, even though he isn't happy with helping Zangya… he appeared behind Buu and got the monster's attention. "This is between me and you!"

Buu remained silent at this; however he grinned again and said. "You know what? I think you're right… I'll just have to dispose of you first and once you're out of the way, the last of your precious friends!"

As soon as both fighters got into their stance, they simply glanced at each other as they waited for one of them to make the first move. To Gohan, he needed to get things right otherwise it could mean the end of the Earth. "Now… let's see if you can stop this?" laughed the pink being as he held both his hands up in the air and forming a powerful ki ball, shocking everyone present. "This one attack is capable of destroying you all although you're not my target…."

"What are you saying? You're not seriously planning to destroy Earth!" exclaimed Gohan, realizing that this might be Buu's last resort since he believes that he can't win against the Half-Saiyan and his new power just like what happened with Frieza, Cell and Cooler before him when they were unable to defeat Goku or in Cell's case Gohan.

* * *

Planet of the Kais

* * *

"Hey, don't I need to become a Super Saiyan first?" wondered Goku, just as he was about to use the Instant Transmission and was curious about if he can do this new fusion while in his Super Saiyan form. "That way this fusion will be at its maximum."

"No, that would be dangerous" Old Kai shook his head. "Once you fuse, you would never be able to power down and as I recall Saiyans can't remain in their Super Saiyan forms forever. The strain on your body would shorten your life but don't worry, you'll find that when you fuse with Gohan, the additional power won't be needed so now do you understand that whoever you fuse with it's for keeps?"

"Yeah, I understand" smiled Goku, completely realizing the risks of fusing with someone with the Potarra Earrings.

"Good, now if for some reason you need to go Super Saiyan then you can do so after you fuse but trust me you won't need it."

"I don't mean to interrupt but look what's happening on Earth!" began the fused being known as Kibitoshin as the crystal ball revealed that Super Buu was planning to destroy the entire planet and the surviving Z fighter with it.

Goku didn't like what he was seeing and knew that he better hurry up. "Oh man, thanks for all the help you guys!"

"Yes, good luck!" said Kibitoshin before Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to get himself back to Earth as fast as he could.

* * *

Back on Earth, Buu was laughing like a madman as he was about to finish his ultimate attack and wants to make sure that nobody survives this strike. "The time has come and if none of you are going to attempt to stop me then the end of the Earth will be on your heads" he said, preparing to destroy the planet completely though Gohan's hands curled up out of anger as he needed to stop the monster. However just as the Half-Saiyan was about to make his move, Goku appeared from begin Super Buu and sliced him in half with a powerful ki disk.

"What the…" began Tien, almost speechless by what had just happened. "It… can't be…"

"What on Earth?" wondered Gohan in disbelief at this shocking turn of events. "Dad, what are you doing here?!"

Buu gave a small growl though he immediately recognized the one who stopped him from obliterating the Earth. "You're Goku, yes… that's it… Where did you come from?" he asked though his scowl turned into a grin. "You're smarter than the others to try a sneak attack but too bad it won't save you, not from me as I've absorbed your friends, taken their powers and soon I will do the same thing to you."

"Hehehehe…. You're wrong Buu, for your information I have something that will make you finally answer for all the crimes you've committed." Goku told the pink creature in his usual expression though his opponent found it amusing.

"Oh really? Do I have to prove myself once again?" he asked with his eyes closed and when he opened them, his legs got up and with a swift kick… Tien was down for the count.

"Oh no Tien!" yelled Chaotzu as he tried to attack the lower-half of Buu only to be slammed to the ground from behind by the severed antenna. Soon the two parts went into the air and recombined with Buu, making him whole again.

"If you think what I did to two of your friends was bad enough, just wait till I do the same to you…" he grinned at Goku. "Oh I'm sorry, I interrupted you… Tell me what were you saying about making me answer for my crimes?"

Goku's anger faded and a confident look took its place. "You were quick in bringing yourself back together weren't you?" he spoke, knowing that his attack earlier wouldn't bring down Super Buu so easily. "I think you're starting to get a little nervous."

"Is that so?" laughed the monster in front of him, getting into his fighting stance and looking forward to seeing how well Goku can do against his new power. "Let me see what you can do. I'm more than ready."

Goku found himself grinning back as he was prepared to send the other earring to his son. "Gohan, catch!" he threw the earring to the ground, only for Gohan to miss it while being confused on what his father tried to send to him. "Hurry Gohan, get that earring put that on your right ear! Then we'll join bodies and defeat Majin Buu!"

"Is that what you're up to? More fusion? Don't make me laugh" said Buu, finding it amusing at this plan to beat him and he grinned an evil grin. "You obviously do not understand the power I have recently acquired and I'll deal with you later, for now I have a more important matter to attend to!" With that he dove down towards Gohan and began a full-scale assault on him, forcing the Half-Saiyan to fight him off.

Goku felt Gohan's power when the two renewed their fight and he couldn't believe that his son also got stronger ever since returning to Earth from the planet of the Kai though he can't dwell on that as he needed to get the earring fast. While this is happening, Dende was using his powers to heal the badly injured Android 17. "Argh…" began the black-haired male his eyes opening and was shocked that his injuries were gone. "What just hit me and how did I get healed so quickly?"

"I healed you while you were unconscious so you should be fine now" explained Dende before making his way towards where Tien and Chaotzu laid though was shocked to see Gohan fighting Buu again. "Hope Gohan can handle this…"

With a yell, Gohan kicked Super Buu away from the others as to make sure that they wouldn't be harmed by the fighting while wiping a small drop of blood from his mouth before charging at the monsterous creature. "Maseko!" he fired one of his older attacks at his opponent, hoping to bring him down for the count until his father finds the earring he was talking about. "Damn…" he muttered a curse as Super Buu emerged from the smoke.

"Alright, no more games… it's time we finish this!" grinned Buu before flying at Gohan with both fighters parrying punches and kicks at swift speed until the monster managed to knock him to the ground. However as he flew down to deliver a deadly blow to his opponent with his hand glowing bright pink, he suddenly stopped before he could launch the attack and was groaning in pain all of a sudden. "Dammit…. Not now!"

This made Gohan grin as Buu was getting weaker until he ultimately reverted to his previous form with Videl's shirt and Piccolo's cape. "Finally…" he said to himself, knowing that there was still one more part of his plan to do. "Looks like time has run out for you Buu, you don't expect to beat me like that do you?"

Goku took notice to this as well and found himself smiling never the less. "Of course Gotenks, the boy's fusion finally wore off inside of Majin Buu so now he's mostly Videl and Piccolo" he said to himself. "Looks like Gohan and I don't need to fuse together afterall."

"For your sake, I hope you brought some insurance to back up your claims" Buu's face turned from anger to a grin as his previously severed arm was making its way towards where he and Gohan were before liquefying itself. "But knowing you and your father, I bet neither of you knows what insurance means… because it's not finished yet or have you forgotten that you ripped my arm off earlier."

It was then that Buu made his move and prepared to absorb Gohan in front of Goku and the others. Gohan feigned horror as the missing piece began consuming him but he secretly created a barrier around himself so that he wouldn't become part of the monstrosity. "Gohan!" screamed Goku in shock upon the Half-Saiyan 'suffering' the same fate that Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Videl had suffered despite recovering the missing earring.

Much to his shock, Buu didn't feel any stronger at all for some reason as if something was wrong. "What the…" he asked himself, noticing that no changes were done to him but no matter… at least he is rid of one obstacle in his path.

"That monster!" yelled Goku in anger and hatred filled his body as he soon turned into his Super Saiyan 3 form, regretting having not fused with Gohan when he had the chance but swore to make Buu pay for this yet... he is just as confused by how there was no change to the monster.

Super Buu felt Goku's power and grinned as he had plans for the Saiyan warrior, it was then that Goku flew up into the air and started fighting Buu one-on-one… with the intention of making the creature pay for the lives he had taken. While this was happening, Dende was on the ground, having healed both Tien and Chaotzu. "Thanks Dende" began the three-eyed fighter and his smiled faded as he couldn't sense Gohan's presence anymore. "What happened to Gohan?"

Dende lowered his head in dismay, unable to speak… making both Tien and Chaotzu realize that something bad must have happened. "Oh no…" he slammed one of his fists onto the ground. "Dammit! How could this have happened?!"

"Wait, what's that?" wondered Chaotzu, having sensed Goku's power had increased and looked into the air to see the fight that was taking place. "Is that… Goku?"

"What?" Tien felt it as well and could feel the battle between Goku and Super Buu, which meant that the Saiyan was now going all-out against the one responsible for Gohan's fate. "No way…"

"So… this must be Goku" began Zangya, intrigued at this turn of events as she had heard of him for sometime since the defeat of her former boss Bojack though she never would have thought to actually see him.

In the air, Buu was throwing several punches straight at Goku only for the attacks to miss as the Super Saiyan dodged them with ease then performed a counter-attack of his own… punching and kicking the monster before a single strike sent him flying back a bit as he tried to keep him away from the others. "Ka….Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" yelled Goku, firing his signature ki attack straight Buu but scowled when he saw his opponent dodging it and countering with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon attack.

It was then that Buu found himself laughing as Goku managed to deflect the attack away from him. "It won't be long now… once I have Goku's powers, I'll be truly unstoppable…" he said to himself as he dove right at Goku and performed a flying kick, which was easily dodged. "What's wrong Goku? You don't look happy at all! Both of your sons are now a part of me so maybe we should seek family counseling!"

Goku's anger was increasing as the creature continued. "They all resent you for leaving, that is what they're telling me…"

"That won't work on me! You're the monster who devoured everyone we cared about!"

Buu began to grin at this and countered. "Yes, I did but you were suppose to stop me and unfortunately you failed in doing so… but don't take it too personally, everybody fails and your failure is going to lead to the end of the world!"

"Don't worry, if I get the chance I'll finish that creep for good" explained Mr. Satan, trying to reassure the others with him despite the situation they're currently in. "The only problem is that I don't have any bullets in this gun… pretty lucky for Buu huh?"

"No offense but you wouldn't stand a chance against Majin Buu" explained Tien with a serious expression on his face when he said that. "Besides, you've seen what he can do so it's best to see what happens first before we do anything."

Goku remained completely silent at this and the fight went on as he continued his fight against Super Buu, though this was just as the pink monster was planning as he was looking to absorbing Goku once the time is right but just as Goku was about to use another powerful Ki attack…. He stopped and returned to normal which shocked the others and made Buu wonder what he was up to. _Huh? What's that?_ wondered Goku, feeling a strange presence nearby but it also felt familiar to him as well. _That energy…_ _He's here!_

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" demanded Buu, wanting to know why his opponent isn't in his Super Saiyan 3 stage anymore as that wasn't part of his plan. "Very well then, you're mine!" He decided not to waste anymore time and he charged, preparing to absorb the Saiyan only for him to disappear via Instant Transmission. "What the… where did he go?"

* * *

In another part of the wastelands, Fortune Teller Baba was on her Crystal Ball as she glanced at the one who she brought to Earth with. "This is as far as I go…" she said to him with a serious expression. "I'm sorry that we're not closer but I have my health to think about you know."

Vegeta simply smirked as he landed on the ground, looking forward to this upcoming rematch with Buu. "That's fine with me, I can wait here for now…." He said. "I'm sure Buu will find me soon enough."

Baba remained silent at this and just as she was about to take her leave, Goku made his surprising appearance to the two. "Vegeta?" came the Saiyan's voice, which got their attention almost instantly and needless to say that he was glad to see the Saiyan Prince again. "Alright, it's you! I knew it!"

"What? Kakarot?" Vegeta was caught off-guard at the sight of his rival and what was more shocking was the lack of a halo above Goku's head.

"Goku?!" exclaimed Baba in almost speechless shock. "What happened to your halo? How is it that it is no longer above your head… Unless, you've somehow come back to life!"

"It's a long story but basically this Old Kai gave me his life and…" began Goku, explaining why he is back on Earth but felt something approaching and it can't be good at all. "Darn, Majin Buu is heading this way… he must be so anxious in wanting to continue his fight with me… Baba, you better get out of here while you still can."

"Good idea" said Baba, nodding her head and getting prepared to leave. "I'll be rooting for the two of you from a safe distance!" With that said, she disappeared.

Goku smiled and turned his attention towards Vegeta. "I'm not sure if you're going to believe this, but boy am I glad to see you… I have a plan to beat Majin Buu and with your help we can make it work!" However, he saw that Vegeta wasn't happy at all and was worried that there might be something wrong. Though with a serious look, he revealed the earring in his hand. "Put this on right now! I know it sounds strange but you have to trust me, please hurry!"

"What for?" asked Vegeta in an uncaring tone.

"Because once you put this on, you and I will be able to combine our bodies together…" answered Goku, though that didn't interest the Saiyan Prince at all upon hearing that it was going to be Fusion. "Think about it, you and I joined in one body, we'll have amazing strength."

Vegeta began smirking at Goku and found that idea to be slightly amusing then scowled before speaking. "No thanks, the idea sounds tempting but I decline the offer."

"That's not an option!" Goku didn't like the answer he got as while Buu isn't as powerful as before, he still doesn't think he can win alone especially with the being coming ever closer to where they were floating. "Come on, we don't have time to argue… we have to do this!"

"Get away from me Kakarot! I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you!" snapped Vegeta, which was making Goku wonder what the prince was talking about but he soon noticed that Super Buu had just arrived and is approaching them even more.

"Here he comes!" yelled Goku before noticing that Vegeta has powered up to his Super Saiyan form. "Listen to me Vegeta, we beat him like that! This is the only chance we have!"

"Oh really? Why should I believe you?" scowled Vegeta, still not happy with Goku and refusing to accept the idea of fusing with him. "Out of my way!" This led to Goku turning into his Super Saiyan form as well and helped Vegeta in stopping a powerful Ki attack that Super Buu fired straight at them, causing the blast to hit the ground below and explode.

However, Buu was now in front of the two Super Saiyans and grinned especially upon noticing Vegeta.

* * *

Inside of Majin Buu's Body.

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked around; the young Half-Saiyan just gave a light smiled as he stood to his feet. "Well it look like my plan worked, I'm inside Buu now." As he smiled and looked at his arm and remembered the barrier that he set up before Buu got him. He looked around the insides of Buu he was a little shocked at what he saw it wanted to make him throw up a little as he could see the slime of Buu and blood as well as other part that a body would have.

With a sigh Gohan looked around the inside of Buu's body. "So all I need to do is find Videl and the others, I can only hope dad is doing alright out there without me." he said to himself as he wondered where he was going to find Videl and the others.

Gohan could only clench his fist in anger as he remembered what Buu had done to the girl he loved. There was no way that he was going to let Buu keep her or let Bulma's death be for nothing, yet something told him with Videl being just alive it helped him to get even stronger then he was before Buu absorbed her and the others… Still, he needed to stay focused and concentrate on sensing where they could be then once he felt their presence, he began his search.

_I only hope that they're alright… I don't know what I would do if anything really bad were to them…. Especially Videl… so hang on guys, I'm coming to get you._

A/Ns: Well here is the newest chapter of Something Worth Fighting For and I apologize for the lack of updates to this story so hopefully I can make it up to you all with this. Also expect some twists coming up as Gohan looks for the others.


	5. Birth of Vegito

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or Dragonball Z Kai. Shamano belongs to my friend Thedarkpokemaster.

Something Worth Fighting For

Birth of Vegito

By EmperorDraco7

Super Buu began laughing as he glanced at the two Saiyans in front of him, one of which he remembers from a while ago. "It's you…" he said, a grin forming on his face as he spoke to the Saiyan Prince. "I remember fighting you before; you're the one who blew himself up the last time we fought… You're not the one I'm after but I'll be glad to kill you both!"

Vegeta scowled, remaining completely silent at his opponent only for the pink demon to continue. "What are you waiting for? Come and attack me! It's two against one." His scowl turning into a grin, Vegeta prepared to make his move against Super Buu much to Goku's dismay.

"Cool it Vegeta!" he said to his fellow Saiyan, wanting to stop him from dying again since Vegeta is already death, a second death will erase him from existence forever. "You got to understand that Buu's powers have increased since you last fought, there's no way you can win!"

"You think he's the most powerful being in the universe and maybe he is, but just like you, he does not have true pride!" yelled Vegeta, his anger increasing. "I don't expect you to understand Kakarot! I've sent myself into a cold oblivion and I did it all on a lie…" He began powering up to his Super Saiyan 2 form and was looking more than edger to make his move. "THE SAIYAN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!"

Super Buu laughed as the Saiyan Prince began firing powerful Ki blasts at him but it proved to be futile as Goku was right about Buu's power having increased since their last fight and a barrier formed to protect himself from the blasts before they could hit their target, causing them to be deflected from him. However this didn't stop Vegeta from fighting him head on.

"Vegeta stop!" shouted Goku, watching Buu easily blocking each of Vegeta's punches and kicks with little to no effort then proceeded with a few punches and kicks of his own with the last kick to send the Saiyan crashing into a nearby cliff. Soon Vegeta came back up for another assault but was soon grabbed by his opponent.

"Dammit…" he cursed, trying to break free from Super Buu's grab but was unable to do so, forcing Goku to step in and grab the pink creature's antenna before punching him in the face to make him lose his grip on Vegeta. "Do not help me Kakarot! Do not help me!"

"Well, it looks like you two have some issues to work out" laughed Super Buu before both Goku and Vegeta attacked him again despite them proving to be no match for the monster in their current forms. Eventually, he gave another laugh and wondered to himself if this is the best these two have to offer.

"Listen to me Vegeta," came Goku's voice, getting Vegeta's attention at last. "You can't fight him on your own, there's only one option left. I don't know why you're so angry right now but time's running out!" He showed his ally the Potara Earring again to try and convince him that fusing is their chance of defeating Buu. "You have to let it go."

"Quiet!" snapped the Saiyan Prince, wanting nothing to do with Goku at all for some reason.

"Come on Vegeta… we don't have much time left, you have to help me just this once…"

"You want my help? You've got some nerve asking me to help you, you still don't think I know what you did to me!" scowled Vegeta, wanting Goku to listen carefully. "I have traveled to the other world and I know all about your Super Saiyan 3 Transformation, you hid it from me during our fight and you allowed me to think that I could beat you…"

"Well that's partly true, I do have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan 3…" Goku had no choice but to admit that Vegeta was right in a way. "But I can only do it for a short time and…"

"Silence, I had enough of your lies! Bastard, do you not realize my humiliation?" demanded Vegeta, interrupting his fellow Saiyan, not wanting to hear anymore of it. "Just stay away from me!"

Nearby, Super Buu was finding this argument to be quite amusing. "I hope that you two are done fighting because now it is my turn to have some fun" he said with an evil grin on his face, flying towards the two Saiyans, firing multiple Ki blasts in an attempt to take them down and forcing them into the defensive, chasing them to a hiding spot on the ground below.

"He's coming back!" yelled Goku, he and Vegeta each firing a God Breaker blast at the approaching Buu to stop him only for the pink creature to send blood red Ki blades to counter the blasts and they barely managed to avoid the attack an explosion took place as they did so.

Super Buu laughed as he flew back into the air, enjoying the shot that he made, not noticing at first that Goku and Vegeta were rising out from some the rubble, having reverted back to normal. "Darn it, I told you that it was impossible" Goku told the Saiyan Prince. "If we don't do something soon we'll be history and the planet along with us."

"Why should I care?"

"Wake up! Majin Buu has eaten everyone we cared about, everyone is gone… even Bulma, she sacrificed herself, her own life just to save Videl's life!" snapped Goku, causing Vegeta to be shocked by this revelation but that wasn't all. "However Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks… your own son, they have gotten worse as they've been absorbed into that monster and become a part of him! I just thought the least you could do is put our old differences aside just this once and truly work together… we owe that to our friends and loved ones, you've always talked about our Saiyan heritage and how we are the last of our people, it's time that we accept that we start a new race, one that can be just as strong and just as proud but not if we're caught up in our own birthrights to see what we have in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta so let's not lose this one too!"

There was silence Vegeta for more than a few seconds, he soon got onto his feet and said with a serious expression. "Kakarot… How do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?"

"I don't know for sure but it's the best chance we have to save the Earth!"

Unfortunately Super Buu saw that the two Saiyans are still alive and was prepared to finish them off permanently. Vegeta felt him approaching then turned his attention back towards Goku. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled. "Give me the damned earring!"

Goku was glad to hear that and gave the earring to Vegeta, though there was one more thing he needed to know before he puts it on. "By the way, once we join bodies we can never separate, we'll be stuck in that form forever."

"The hell did you just say?!" exclaimed Vegeta, trying to put the earring onto his right ear despite the news. "You idiot! You tell me now? Don't you think that's important information?" He eventually managed to get the earring on, causing it and Goku's earring to start glowing. "It's on!"

"Great… thanks Vegeta…" said Goku before both their bodies were pulled towards each other and began combining into a more powerful being, forcing Super Buu to briefly stop his attack while wondering what's happening.

"What the…" he was shocked as emerging from the light was no longer Goku or Vegeta but rather a being that will bring an end to his reign once and for all.

"Alright!" said the new being with the voices of both Vegeta and Goku being heard together, looking more than ready to fight Buu now and looked up to see the look on his opponent's face. "He dropped his guard, great!" he raised his hand and powerful wind was formed, somehow cutting the creature's left cheek. "Sorry about that, did I catch you by surprise?"

Remaining silent, Super Buu scowled as his cheek healed itself. "What do you get if you combine Vegeta and Goku? Vegito sounds alright, to be honest, I was a little worried about the two of us joining bodies but it looks like it turned out pretty good."

"I guess that I can live with this, those two Saiyans were starting to bore me so maybe now I can have some descent competition" a grin was starting to form on Buu's face as he thought that fighting this new being will give him something interesting. With that in mind, he flew at Vegito but the fused Saiyan easily dodged the punch and counted with a kick to the face followed by a knee to the stomach. This wasn't going to stop Super Buu as began punching and kicking his new opponent countless times with ease then sent him crashing into the ground. He was soon preparing another Ki blast, something he will use to eliminate his foe and threw it at the spot where Vegito was, leading to an explosion taking place. "Huh?" he couldn't believe what he was seeing as the Saiyan Warrior managed to survive his attack.

"Thanks a lot that was a good warm-up" said Vegito, smirking at the anger that was swelling from inside Buu.

"Quite impressive, I bet you won't talk tough once I get my hands on you." Buu soon extended his arms to try and grab Vegito, but he saw the fighter easily getting out of the way though it was expected and wrapped his antenna onto the Saiyan's right leg, using it to throw him back to the ground. "What a shame, dropping like a fly and I'm not even trying."

Vegito blasted his way out of the rubble and revealed himself without any damage on his body, grinning as he glanced at Buu and stretched himself before preparing for the next move. "Nice shot, that one really got the blood flowing" he said, not even blinking. "Can you throw me another? Sorry about this but the body is rather new. I'm sure you understand that you've been stealing people's bodies all day."

"The only thing this two-man fusion has done was make you twice as foolish as before."

"Funny, did you think that up yourself?" asked Vegito, finding it to be rather amusing and soon flew up into the air to continue his fight, catching his opponent off-guard before punching him in the face and delivering a few more punches afterwards followed by a kick to the stomach that made Super Buu fly backwards for a moment. A powerful Ki Blast was soon fired in the monster's direction and immediately made its mark.

Super Buu was shocked that the lower half of his body had been destroyed along with parts of his clothing but more shocked by how much stronger Vegito had become due to the fusion. "What have you done to me?! Damn you!" he shouted with anger.

Vegito simply grinned at this. "Pull yourself together, it's humiliating." As soon as he said that, Buu quickly regenerated himself, looking good as new as if he wasn't damaged at all. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

While this was going on deep in Buu's own body a Aura could be seen around a body as it slowly stood up to his feet. "Well it seems that my plan worked." He said with a smile as his face reviled that it was none other than Gohan.

It was then he looked around and had to restrain himself a lot from not throwing up at the sight he was looking at. "Keep it together Gohan, just focus on why you're here…" he told himself as he concentrated to sense where Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Videl were as he knew that they would be alive somewhere within Buu's body. _They must be here somewhere; I need to focus on finding their exact whereabouts… _

He remained silent for another few seconds and he opened his eyes as he decided to begin his search and he will need to hurry as his father could be fighting against Super Buu at this very moment.

"All I can hope is that father can last until I find the others." Gohan said as he looked around as he made is way through Buu's body seeing thing that would make even Piccolo throw up.

Still he was certain that his dad could at least stall Super Buu long enough for him to find the ones who were absorbed and blast his way out of here especially as he's strong enough to do so, more so that if Dende gets killed, they won't be able to revive everyone with the Dragonballs.

With that last thought Gohan made his was to where he could feel his friends and the woman that he loved. Gohan just closed his eyes and tightened his fists in anger as he saw the horror in her face as Buu absorbed her, Gohan already knew that he would fix that mistake he made.

While walking in the innards of Buu Gohan just looked around as he saw the beating organs. "Man this place sure stinks." Gohan said as he looked around.

He already had a feeling where is he was just from the smell of it, with a deep sigh he just pinched his nose trying to stop the stink.

* * *

Meanwhile high in heaven a blonde haired girl was just starting to wake up, the last thing she remembered was a bright light heading towards her after that nothing only pain. Her first thought was maybe that this was nothing more than a dream that she was having, her name was none other than Erasa.

It was then she heard some voice talking, at first she didn't hear them all that well but as she woke up some more. "So have you found him yet Bulma?" A woman asked as Erasa saw a woman with black hair.

"Unfortunately, not yet…" came the voice of another woman, who Erasa saw had short blue hair though she had no idea who she was or the black-haired woman with her for the matter. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to find Gohan soon."

"Gohan?" wondered Erasa in disbelief as she made her way towards where the women were making their search before clearing her voice and decided to ask them. "You two are looking for Gohan?"

"Yes we are, so far we're not having much luck…" frowned Chi-Chi, she couldn't forget the moment where her husband Goku revealed that Vegeta and Gohan were dead after they were all together at Dende's Lookout and it devastated her and Bulma the most out of everyone present to having learned of that revelation. "Wait a minute, how do you know my son?"

"Oh? Well, I…" Erasa didn't know how to respond to it, especially having learned that the black-haired woman in front of her was Gohan's mother though now wasn't the time to think that way as she spoke. "I know Gohan because we attended the same high-school together; I'm a friend of his and Videl."

"You're friends with Gohan and Videl?" she asked the blonde-haired teenager in shock to which the teen could only nod her head as an answer. "Well maybe you can help us in our search… my son was killed by that monster Majin Buu sometime after he left the World Martial Arts Tournament with the others."

"Wait a second are we all dead?" She asked with fear seeing all the halos over the two woman's heads and the facts that they had no legs at all.

The other two dead woman just nodded their heads at this as the moved over to her, while Erasa just looked up. "Whoa just wait a moment where is Videl than, if that monster Buu killed everyone then where is she." She said as she smiled a little. "Knowing her she's most likely looking for Gohan right now." She said with an even bigger smile on her face she also had a little feeling that Videl liked Gohan.

"Actually, Videl isn't here…" explained Bulma, knowing that she needed to tell the blonde-haired girl with them. "When Buu came to Dende's Lookout, he was after Goten and Trunks but Piccolo asked him to wait an hour before he took Buu there, eventually he took that monster into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Erasa was surprised as she never knew that there was a Lookout or that Majin Buu managed to kill everyone on the planet. "I see…" she spoke, trying to take in what she heard. "Then what happened?"

Bulma then started to tell the young girl everything that happened and why Videl was not here as well. Erasa was shocked but happy to know that Videl was maybe alive but as Bulma said she gave up her own life to save Videl and them never saw her at the Check in station.

"So Videl is alive then." Erasa said with a sigh.

Chi-chi just nodded. "Well we don't know for sure I mean this place is huge after all." She said.

A little while later the three women all sat down and talked for a while about who was going to stop Majin Buu. As they talked the three noticed a fat blue man getting out of his red hover car from the look of it he just made a long trip to get here as well, but the three just wondered why this fat blue man was making his way over to them.

"Hey can we help you?" Bulma asked as she looked at Goku teacher King Kai.

King Kai just nodded as he smiled at the two from what he was told by King Yemma that Gohan was still alive and that King Kai should tell the others this news as soon as he could.

"Well I've come to bring you some good news and might I add, it seems that you have quite a predicament in your hands" he told her, though it didn't take long for her to recognize the voice as none other than King Kai as the first time she's ever heard his voice was when she, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and the Namekians were sent to Earth via the remaining wish on Porunga before Namek exploded.

"You're King Kai aren't you?"

"Yes I am, I know you might be expecting someone a bit taller but I'm the King Kai" he said to the blue-haired woman with a laugh, he stopped after a few seconds and decided to tell them why he is here. "If you're looking for Gohan, you won't be able to find him at all."

Chi-Chi didn't like the sound of that and asked. "Excuse me, but what do you mean we won't be able to find Gohan here? I haven't forgotten when Goku told us that my eldest son is dead and…" she didn't finish what she was going to say when King Kai spoke once more.

"The reason you won't find Gohan here or anywhere in the Otherworld is because he isn't dead…" he told her, causing eyes to be widened in disbelief at what he had just said and were nearly faint from it.

"You're saying that Gohan is alive?" she asked the King Kai, which a simple nod was his answer and gave them a smile while doing so.

"Of course he's alive, he would've been dead from having fought against Majin Buu had it not been for the Surpreme Kai and Kibito and he's gotten quite stronger since then but that's not all… Goku's back on Earth and is alive as well while Vegeta was given a day to help fight off Buu."

Chi-chi just smiled at this happy that her husband was alive, while Bulma could give a weak smile. "I just wish there was someone that can stop that monster, I mean Vegeta tried to do so and got beat same with Gohan." Bulma said with sadness in her eyes.

King Kai just looked at them and smiled. "Well I wouldn't say that as I might be able to call someone that might help." King Kai said with a smile while the three dead humans just looked at him.

"What who I mean Majin Buu seems like nothing will stop him!" Chi-chi yelled with a little anger in her voice. "I mean even the Surpreme Kai said that four other Kais like him fell to Buu."

"Well let's just say that he's from a race that even I thought was wiped out long ago" explained King Kai, having a feeling that there was one person who could join the fight against Buu at this very moment. "His name is Shamano and his race was known as the Trimonights, they were thought to have all been extinct until actually met him face to face."

"No way…" Erasa was surprised at this as were Chi-Chi and Bulma, the two older females have heard about the Saiyans, the Tuffles and the Nameks though this Trimonight race was something very new to them while the blonde-haired teenager has never actually heard of any alien race before let alone the Kais.

King Kai's face remained serious as he fixed his sun-glasses and said. "Yes way, still… it shouldn't take long for him to show up and by my calculations, he should be here right about…" Just then, the three females looked in surprise as they saw a young man who appears to be 19-years old joining them and King Kai. "It's about time you should up; the Earth is having a bit of trouble right now."

* * *

Back on Earth, Tien, Chiaotzu and Zangya felt an increase not too far from where they were as they had a feeling something was happening and Androids 16 and 17 shared their thoughts. They decided to see if Goku was alright but kept Mr. Satan, Bee and Dende close to them since unlike the surviving Z-Fighters, the three won't be able to fight off Super Buu. "It's okay Bee, I got you…" reassured the World Champion, holding the puppy in his arms as Dende carried him to where the source of the power is currently located. "Anyway, where exactly are we going?"

"Just be patient…" Dende told the human he was carrying, though they would hear the sound of the ground shaking below them and the young Namekian as well as his friends had a feeling that Goku is most likely fighting against Buu.

"Alright, once we arrive, we need to keep our power-levels suppressed; otherwise Majin Buu might sense us approaching." suggested Tien, which Chiaotzu and Zangya nodded while Android 17 closed his eyes at this.

"You don't have to tell us twice but you need to remember that an Android like 16 and myself aren't so easy to detect" he reminded the three-eyed fighter.

"What?! We're not going over there are we? Say we're not!" exclaimed Mr. Satan, not believing what he's hearing and was unable to protest due to seeing how pointless that it would be.

"We have no choice, Goku might need our help."

"He's right…" added Tien, though one thing doesn't add up at all when he mentioned that as like Goku, he and the others with the exception of Mr. Satan and Bee had felt the power-level of Vegeta earlier and wondered how he was back on Earth unless he was given a day to help them. "I just hope Vegeta's arrogance doesn't cost us big time."

* * *

In the meantime, Vegito's fight against Super Buu continued and both proved to be evenly matched never the less. It wasn't until eventually that a pink flash separated them and faded after nearly a few seconds. "Impressive…" grinned Buu, finding this to be quite an interesting fight. "So it's true that you can do more than talk trash after all."

Vegito could only grin back at that response. "Trash talk huh? Interesting phrase, you must have picked that up from my sons you've stolen."

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest but there's no shame in taking what you need to hold your position as I am the terror of the universe." The pink creature simply told the Saiyan warrior in front of him.

"That's old news and just like you it's about to replaced" smirked Vegito, he realized that Gohan would be smart enough to ensure he won't become part of Buu since he couldn't feel the monster's power increase from having absorbed him and must be trying to rescue Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Videl while this is all happening. That means he can at least try and give the Half-Saiyan fighter the time he needs to succeed in his mission as the fight with Buu continued.

* * *

On the Sacred World of the Kais, Shin and the Old Kai were amazed to see how strong Vegito was from the fusion. "Look at them, they're extraordinary!" he told the elder Kai that was with him in awe. "Despite the power that Majin Buu had gained from the other fighters, they still fight evenly."

Old Kai remained silent for a moment, glancing at the crystal ball as he watched the fight taking place on Earth and knew something wasn't right. "Evenly you say?" he asked with a serious expression on his face. "Come young Shin, which crystal ball have you been looking through?" The news caught Shin off-guard and he wondered what his elder was saying. "Open your eyeballs and look closer."

Without saying a word, he paid attention to what was happening and he was amazed when he saw that Vegito has the upper-hand in the fight now. "I see; it looks like Majin Buu is now at a disadvantage!" he said, now believing that the Saiyan warrior could actually win the fight. "In fact, that monster can't even land a single punch! Our victory is at last secured!"

The Old Kai shook his head with a single scowl on his face and said. "I'm afraid not, but there is the luck of the moment… anything could happen until this is through." This caused Shin to drop hilariously to the ground. "Honestly I worry about these Saiyans and it seems that their love of battle might work against them but if there's anyone who can defeat Majin Buu it will be them. You can bet a nickel on that."

It was then that Shin returned to where he stood before. "What's happening now Elder? I can't take the suspense!"

* * *

Vegito continued to lay the beating on Super Buu, not allowing the creature to make a single move and single kick, the fused warrior sent him flying back a bit in pain and exhaustion before sending a punch and a kick to his face with a cocky grin. "Ugh… you fool… You haven't beaten me yet…" muttered Buu, horrified by what was done to him and regenerated his body to the way it was before the fight had taken place. Then he proceeded with increasing his power in order to gain the advantage while Vegito simply remained in place until he was forced to shield himself from what came at him and he landed on the ground once it was over.

Buu began laughing as in one hand, he had a powerful ball capable of destroying a planet should it hit its mark and Vegito knew what his opponent had in store. "You wouldn't!" he snapped and mentally kicked-himself in the head for being so stupid. "Oh… dumb question."

"Yes… Every time I have destroyed a planet, I have taken a piece of its energy with me and this orb is the culmination of eons of destruction" Buu gave his foe an evil grin as he was preparing to make the move that will end the fight. "Now we're going to play catch so if this falls to the ground, you can say goodbye to this planet as well! Well are you up to the challenge? It's all in your hands now, don't drop the ball!"

* * *

"Tien, did you feel that?" asked Chiaotzu in shock, having felt a terrible power from where they were headed and the surviving Z-Fighters stopped in their tracks, a bad feeling crossing their minds.

"I've felt it my friend and I know how you feel…" answered Tien with a scowl on his face as Dende was preparing to drop Mr. Satan to the ground nearby before the champ could protest and as he fell, he remembered who he was and made a near perfect landing though he felt something painful where his crotch was, causing him to scream in agony.

"Please be quiet Mr. Satan, or else Majin Buu will find us…" hushed Dende, wanting to make sure they weren't heard while Tien and his group floated down to where they were, remembering to keep their power-levels low enough not to be sensed. Fortunately it didn't take Goku's surviving friends long before they found Vegito standing there with an angry expression. "Wow…"

"Who is that guy, I mean he looks like that Goku guy but different…" wondered Mr. Satan, eventually having joined up with the Z-Fighters and had no idea that Goku and Vegeta had fused together earlier.

"Yes that's Goku alright; except I had a feeling I sensed Vegeta's energy!" Dende could tell that it really is Goku as did the others despite Mr. Satan still being confused by all of this. "Which means there is still hope! With those two fused together, Earth still has a very good chance for survival."

"Yes but what if the fusion ends like with the ones that those two boys have performed prior?" Zangya spoke, having no idea that the fusion that Goku and Vegeta had used was a permanent on that didn't require the dance that the former learned from his time at the Otherworld. It was then that Mr. Satan recognized her but before he could speak, he saw something in the sky as Buu was preparing his deadly energy ball.

The Z-Fighters could only watch in shock as the ball was nearly completed and Dende spoke with his glance not leaving Buu. "How did he manage to create such a powerful energy ball?"

"I have no idea, but if it hits Earth… we're history…" Tien was looking quite pissed, he could only hope that Vegito would be able to stop that thing or everything they've fought for will be all for nothing.

* * *

"So, are you ready to play?" laughed Buu, looking forward to this little game he had in mind with his Saiyan opponent and saw that the black-haired fighter gave him a grin, looking like he was more than ready.

"Ready? That all depends on what you mean so if you mean that I'm superior to you in every way then yes!" The respond made Super Buu's grin fade into a scowl and like with Gohan, he refused to let a power superior to his exist. "I'm ready, go for it. I'll make you a wager, you see this spot? I won't move from it."

"You're extremely confident for someone small but if that's the way you want to play then so be it!" Seeing the fused warrior preparing himself, Buu threw his energy ball towards where he stood and the others could only watch as it headed to him, wondering what he intends to do. There was nothing but silence as the ball moved closer and closer to its target, and then all of a sudden, it appears that Vegito was being consumed by its immense power. "This time you lose!"

However, he would soon regret saying that as the Saiyan fight caught the ball in his hands and pushed with all his might, not letting it reach the ground. "Here, your turn!" he said, sending the attack right back at Buu at top speed and a powerful kick. The creature couldn't believe it as he moved out of the way and watched as the energy ball slowly flew into the sky, eventually exploding harmlessly in the depths of space. A powerful wind formed, while the Z-Fighters and Super Buu weren't affected by it, Mr. Satan was easily blown away.

"Mr. Satan!" called out Dende, the positive side was that the world champ will be alright and the wind died out, with Vegito and Super Buu glancing at each other once more, the former returning to the air to confront the latter.

"I dare say that you have been toying with me all along" Buu's grin returned when a sense of realization came before him. "If you could have sent that energy ball into space much faster, you could have easily wiped me out, but you still don't compare… no one compares to me."

"You're wrong Buu, I'm destined to destroy you" said Vegito, his cockiness aside, he began to power-up much like Buu did before but unlike his opponent, he decides to transform into his Super Saiyan so he can prove him wrong while his friends watched in awe at the transformation taking place "Now I am Super Vegito!". This battle was far from over.

A/Ns: Well I am able to complete the chapter and boy did it take a while to finish it, hope you enjoy it and I'll have more up very soon. Hope you like the surprise appearance as at Heaven and he will have an important role. Oh and expect more of Gohan's journey inside of Buu's body as well with a bit of a twist along the way to saving his friends.


	6. The Innards of Buu

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Something worth Fighting For

The Innards of Buu

By EmperorDraco7

The newly transformed Super Vegito grinned at Super Buu as the two fighters were floating in the air, seeing that things have taken a turn in this battle especially with his power surpassing that of the pink monster in terms of strength. "Super Vegito… So that's your official new name?" asked Buu with a bit of curiosity in his voice as he spoke to his opponent and laughed at this. "We have such great titles now don't we? Super Buu and Super Vegito, we might as well say that we are invincible but let's not forget that you have two Saiyans and I have three not to mention a human girl and a Namek."

"Its quality not quantity and our union, wasn't achieved by kidnapping" replied Vegito, grinning even wider towards the creature before him. "If you're sure that you can win then come prove it."

This made Super Buu scowl as he wasn't too happy about this response. "You talk too much; I'll make sure you never speak to me again!" He charged at the Saiyan fighter to continue their battle though he found that none of his punches or kicks aren't even hitting their target at all due to the latter's speed. He then decided to use a powerful Ki blast to deal some damage only to see it deflected right back at him, forcing him to duck his head to avoid losing it.

_Gotcha…._ thought Vegito, delivering a kick to the face on his pink foe before he could even react to it and said. "I'll give you a chance, give up!" It certainly was enough to piss Buu off even further, not noticing the small amount of purple blood dripping from his nose. "Hey did you know your nose is bleeding? Clean yourself off, you're a disgrace!"

Super Buu couldn't say a word as he wiped the blood off and was more than ready to tear the Saiyan apart piece by piece. "I'm getting very angry at you and for me it is a very bad thing" he said in an attempt to speak in a calm voice. "So watch yourself."

Without another word, he powered up and managed to land a punch to the stomach, followed by an elbow onto the back of Vegito's head and a kick to the face that sent him hurling into the air only to punch him down hard through a small cliff and into the water. Next, he fired a barrage of Ki blasts to ensure his opponent would be taken out much to the dismay of the other on the ground bellow. "How can he survive that attack?" wondered Dende in shock while Tien and the other surviving Z-Fighters remained silent at this as the attack stopped with smoke coming out of the area of the water where it had taken place.

Super Buu landed on a nearby cliff and waited to see if the Saiyan would be coming out of the water or not as he doubts that he would win that easily. Right on cue, Vegito rose from out of the ocean completely unscathed. "Heh, that wasn't bad but your aim was lousy, what are you shooting at?" he asked much to the pink creature's disbelief, wondering how the fighter was able to survive that. "I guess I'll have to show you how it's really done again."

The Super Saiyan raised one hand at Buu and without flinching; he raised his power level a bit further. "You still hungry Buu? Eat this!" he said, firing a bright blue Ki blast right in the direction of his opponent, consuming him in the process like he was nothing.

"Incredible…" began Tien, quite impressed with how strong Vegito is while Mr. Satan cheered, believing that Buu has been vanquished completely only to be hit in the face by a small rock which knocked him to the ground though the others knew better as it would take more than that to destroy something like Majin Buu especially when the beam flew into the sky and disappeared in the depths of space.

In the meantime, Vegito simply glanced at the pieces of Super Buu floating in the air and waited for the monster to form back together so their fight can continue on until Gohan could get the others out of his body. "Go ahead, take your time…" he said with a cocky grin as the process soon took place until Buu was eventually whole once more.

"I'll get him…" growled the creature, curling his hands into a pair of fists and tightening them as he glared at the Saiyan fighter who floated to where he was before steam was vented from the holes in his body. "I must find a way to crush him!" It was then that the steam coming out of his body began to surround him as he soon began to laugh. "What are you going to do now? You can't hit me if you can't see me!"

"Well you're half right, I can't see you…" began Vegito, preparing his move and several hits were heard as Buu's voice groaned when he felt pain despite the steam that had surrounded him till he emerged with battle damage.

"How… how did you…" he never finished what he was about to say as the Super Saiyan appeared before him once again, forcing him back a bit.

"You villains never do take true pride in your fighting skills, it takes more hindsight and a strong arm to be a warrior" answered Vegito, responding with a grin as he thought this was getting too easy right now and punched his opponent in the face then grabbed his right leg as he pulled him down to the ground at top speed before throwing the monster, causing him to crash-land hard.

* * *

On the Sacred World of the Kais, Shin and the Old Kai were still watching the events taking place from via the crystal ball with the former in awe at what was happening. "I'm afraid to admit it but Majin Buu can't lay a hand on him" he said to the elder next to him despite the serious expression on the latter's face. "The Fusion has made him stronger than I ever imagined.

"Does everything surprise you?" wondered the Old Kai, catching Shin's attention as he has a strong feeling to why Vegito isn't even trying to finish Buu off quickly then said in his usual tone. "What did you expect when they joined together? Goku and Vegeta are two of the strongest fighters in this world and the next, naturally their Fusion would be impressive and the fact that they were rivals more complete."

"I'm sorry but I've been dreading Majin Buu for so long and now seeing his defeat, it's a relief that I can't describe!" Shin was looking forward to the day that Buu would be brought down once and for all, so he seems that today would be that day.

"You might think that but there's more to the way this fight is happening than that…" began Old Kai, waiting for Shin to look at him before continuing as there was something that the younger Kai needed to know. "Apparently they aren't giving it everything they've got as somehow Gohan must have somehow saved himself from being absorbed into Buu which is why he hadn't become stronger. Think of it, when he absorbed the others, he mutated into a different form, yet it hasn't happened when he did so to Gohan."

"You're kidding…"

Old Kai shook his head and spoke. "Of course not, I have the strong feeling that they're trying to give Gohan some time to rescue Piccolo, Videl, Goten and Trunks before they finish off Buu." He then glanced back at the crystal ball as Vegito was waiting for Buu to come out of the rubble. "It looks like he is planning this right from the get go."

Old Kai just looked over to Shin wondering what he was on about. "Whoa do you feel that!" Shin yelled as he looked around for the power he was feeling. "Whoever it is hiding it very well but where is it coming from." Shin said as he closed his eyes trying his best to work out who it was, but once he did saw he was shocked at whom it was.

"No, this can't be its too impossible for it to be him!" Shin yelled with a smile on his face while all old Kai could do was look over at Shin trying his best to work out who it was.

"What are you talking about and why are you even smiling?" Old Kai asked as he looked at the younger Kai, knowing full well now was not the time to get all happy.

Yet all Shin did was look at Old Kai with a smile knowing that maybe just maybe they might have a chance to beat Buu once and for all. That was only if he wanted to help them, and Shin was hoping that he did since right now they would need all the help they could get especially as it seems that Vegito's wait would come to a quick end as he formed a bright golden sword made of Ki energy that extended from his extended finger all the way to the rubble which Super Buu was under and smirked to himself when he revealed the monstrous being, having suffered from serious injuries from the Saiyans attack. "Give up Buu!" he said, seeing the impaled Buu helpless at the other end of his sword.

* * *

Inside Super Buu's body

* * *

Gohan was searching the innards of the monster's body; he realized that Buu would try a dirty trick and absorb his father if he isn't too careful. Still, he is glad that the older Saiyan giving it his all but is concerned that something might go wrong as he already lost his family and most of his friends. "Man, this place is disgusting…" he said to himself, about ready to blast through the place but needed the element of surprise on his side to avoid Buu finding out what's going on.

He hadn't forgotten when he and Videl had joined Kibito in trying to catch up with Goku and the others when they left the World Martial Arts Tournament in order to prevent Babidi from unleashing Majin Buu only for the girl he cared about to be unable to continue in the flight so he suggested she return to his family and friends they've left behind earlier. However, he would soon come to regret that decision as by the time he and Kibito met up with Goku and the other Z-Fighters; they were unable to stop Buu from being resurrected despite doing the best they could and now almost the entire planet's population was killed by that bastard with very few survivors.

Still, he is back and ready to make sure that things will be set right no matter what the cost was as he made a promise that he swore he would keep till the very end. _I know I let you down Videl but trust me; I'm coming to get you and the others out of here so hang on. _He thought to himself, knowing that when this is all over, he wants Videl by his side when they revive everyone killed since Buu's resurrection.

Gohan soon stopped as he heard a noise all around him and knew that he had to be something bad. "Great now what is it?" Gohan asked as he looked to see what is was only to find that is was a small green blob. "Well this is an odd thing." He said looking at it as before Gohan knew it the green blob just jumped on his shoulder with his clothes starting burn through his clothes.

"Ouch what is this thing trying to do anyway!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed it and throw it off looking at the burn make that was now in his Gi, but Gohan then saw that there was even more blobs coming right towards him while some were even falling down onto him from above.

Gohan didn't know what too really and just started to blast the green blobs away, but that didn't seem to really work at all as more just seemed to come out of nowhere. "Damn it if this keeps up then they're going to finish me off." Gohan said as by now he knew very well what they were.

However, eventually several of the blobs managed to latch onto him until they covered his body completely up to his face. "What the?!" he gasped, unable to move and was soon electrocuted by the green mess that was covering him. Things were about to get worse when he heard what sounded like an earthquake taking place from within only it was actually something approaching where he stood, a greenish-blue worm-like creature emerged with blood oozing from its mouth as it saw Gohan and roar. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…" he muttered, attempting to rid himself of the slime that was now all over him despite the electricity shocking him as he realized that they were communicating with that thing and if he doesn't think of something fast, he'll become a meal for it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Grand Kai's Planet, Krillin, who was now in his orange fighting Gi from the events involving the Androids, Cell and Bojack, was training with Yamcha, wearing his own orange Gi, and Android 18 as they were informed that King Kai would be paying Heaven a visit for some important news to bring as well as someone he'd like to speak to. "This is great, this Goku/Vegeta combo is proving to be quite the help!" he told his wife and friend, they were also relieved to hearing that Gohan was alive this whole time and that he had been becoming stronger on the Sacred World of the Kais since having lost to Buu the first time.

"Yes, but the question is… can they beat him?" wondered 18, while this was apparently great news, she still had no idea why King Kai would leave them to train while he went to inform Chi-Chi and Bulma on this revelation as King Yemma had sent her, Krillin and Yamcha to this planet to train should they be needed to help.

"Come now 18, I'm sure those two would be able to beat Majin Buu!" reassured Krillin, despite how his wife feels about having been killed by the pink monster back at Dende's Lookout and wanting some payback on him. "For now, the best we can do is get stronger for the time being."

All 18 did was just look at her husband and nodded hoping that this would not be for nothing, yet something was on the three fighters mind and that was who was this fighter that King Kai went to get. "So who is this person that King Kai went to get anyway as I don't know how he can help." Yamcha said as he looked at 18 and Krillin.

"I don't know, but right now we need everyone who is still alive to fight that monster before everything is killed." Krillin simply said to Yamcha as all three nodded but right now they all knew that they had to train as much as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile up in heaven, King Kai and the three dead women just looked over at this 19 year old who showed up, but they saw that he was not dead in fact he was very much alive and from what they could tell he was not happy.

"Alright what is it that you want Kai." He said with a little anger in his voice at being called to this place. "It took a lot of power from my ship to even get here so what is it?" He asked in the same tone of voice that held a lot of anger but also hurt.

The three didn't know why but looking at him something told them that he had been through a lot, but what could it have been was what all three were thinking as they just looked at stranger in front of them.

It was then that King Kai just walked over to him hoping that he would help but from what he had been told by a few that had meet him Shamano had been through hell in the last few years. "Well then, let me get straight to the point… " He said, beginning to explain the situation that Earth was in at this very moment. "Right now, Majin Buu has caused massive destruction onto the Earth as you can see; almost the entire population of the Earth was wiped out in the process with the exception of Gohan and some of the remaining Z-Fighters…"

"Is that so?" asked the stranger, not too happy about this one bit and wanted to hear the reason to why King Kai wanted to talk to him right now since he didn't have all day to wait. "Just tell me what I need to know…"

"Okay, well Buu managed to absorb Gohan, Videl, Piccolo and Gotenks during the conflict and Goku was brought life so he can return to Earth and protect it again while Vegeta… let's just say King Yemma gave him a day to help…" King Kai wanted to make this explanation as short as possible since it would only be a matter of time before the Earth is destroyed in the process. "Right now, we need your help as I doubt even the two most powerful fighters in the universe will be able to beat him, sure they used the Potara Earrings to perform a Fusion but what's not to say Buu won't eventually try to absorb him?"

The stranger simply growled at the blue-skinned Kai and his expression darkened some more when the three women approached him slowly with Chi-Chi speaking. "You have to help them, my husband was just brought back to life and I learned my eldest son is alive!" she pleaded in an attempt to convince him to help stop Buu. "I don't want to lose my family as I already was horrified when hearing Goten and Gohan were absorbed by that monster!"

He gave another growl and slammed his fist onto the ground, causing an earthquake to make the three dead females to nearly lose their balance. "You seriously have the nerve to ask for my help at a time like this?!" he yelled in rage as if he looked ready to kill someone. "You have no idea what I have been through before I arrived at this place!"

"Listen to me, Majin Buu is currently a dangerous threat… not just for the Earth, but for the entire universe!" snapped King Kai, not liking how the stranger is responding to them. "He isn't like any of the other villains the Z-Fighters had fought in the past like Frieza, Cell, Cooler, Garlic Jr., Broly or Bojack, once Buu is done with Earth, what makes you think he won't try to destroy Otherworld soon?"

"He's right!" Erasa soon joined in, refusing to believe the stranger would be so stubborn about what is happening and knew that if he doesn't help soon, there would be nothing but damnation for everyone in this world and beyond. "Sure I was shocked to learn that Gohan was both the Great-Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, but he's still my friend after all…it wouldn't be fare to leave Earth to meet its end!"

Shamano just looked at the three as he moved over to a nearby rock and sat down on it before looking up at them with a glare. "Like I said why should I help this does not concern me at all!" He said trying his best not to raise his voice at the four who just looked at him in shock.

Taking a deep breath they saw him close his eyes before they opened again. "After all I can just leave this dimension in my ship." He said as the three just looked at him in shock that he was able to leave this world. "Yes I can just tell that your shocked just by looking at your faces my people were one the most advanced races watching every dimension in case evil tried to cross into one they shouldn't, but that was then this is now."

"But…" Bulma was about to say that he needed to help them but he interrupted her. "No don't you but me you're the ones who got to overconfident in the idea of this peace that no one will attack you, that you can just relax and go on with your lives." He said to the three but they knew that he was far from done.

"You all fall to even see that just because you beat a bad gut that it's done and over with the evil beans will just leave you alone. Sorry that's not how the universe works trust me I know all too well on that you have brought yourselves into the mess not me I have done so much but that's another story, so no I won't as what going on in this dimension is not my concern as for Buu he cannot cross into other dimensions." He said to them as he stood up from the rock that he was sitting on and was about to walk away.

"Now if that is all I'm going." He said with still some anger in his voice at what they wanted him to do. After all he was too old for this he had seen so much death and lost so many people that he cared for some who are now lost.

* * *

Back inside of Super Buu's body, Gohan was shocked as the Roundworm is just about to devour him completely_. I hope this works…_ he thought, unleashing a huge amount of Ki energy to rid himself of the green slime that was over his body and knocked the worm to the ground.

* * *

On the outside, Buu felt a pain in his stomach and wondered to himself what was going on though to Vegito, he realized that this was Gohan's doing and wanted to get Buu's attention back towards him. "What's wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped?" he asked, wanting his opponent to get mad so he wouldn't know what was actually happening on the inside. "You know this won't last forever, not when I'm on guard! It's not much fun being hunted down is it Majin Buu? Being hunted just like what you did with our friend, does it hurt?"

"Damn…. Curse you!" Super Buu barely muttered a curse despite the pain that was felt all over his body, to which Vegito only responded with a grin on his face though it didn't last as the creature was able to free himself from that spirit sword then began gritted his teeth at the Saiyan as his battle damaged soon healed itself. "I warned you… I warned you not to make me mad!"

He soon turned into some kind of liquid and flew around for a bit before forcing itself into Vegito's mouth then into his body so much that his muscles began to bulk up to his shock until Buu's voice was heard laughing at this turn of events. "I have you now… inside of you so increase your power as much as you want, I'll only get stronger!" began the voice, determined to win this battle no matter how much it will take. "If you thought that you were sick of me before then wait till I start tearing you apart from the inside!"

Vegito felt his hands, realizing that he was still in control of his body at the very moment then grinned once more. "You must think that I'm an amateur don't you?" he asked, having a feeling that something like this would happen then proceeded to increase his power as much of he could even if Super Buu was inside of him. This was more than enough to restore his body to its normal state only to see his upper right arm bulk up again but punched it to do some damage Buu, who then proceeded to move towards another part of him such as his right knee, his left hand, his stomach and stopped at his back where he flew to the ground backwards to hurt his opponent even more.

"I… I don't understand… you should be under my control!" Buu's voice came, with a hint of shock to it as he was unable to control Vegito at all for some reason.

"It's simple, I used my energy to isolate you inside of my body and as long as you stay in there, I have complete control over you… which is fine as long as you don't mind it." explained Vegito, beating the monster at his own game and forcing him to leave the fused Saiyans body. "I'd say add some spice but I don't think anything will get your taste out of my mouth. I'm taking you off the menu."

"You've got some nerve making me into a joke!" yelled Buu, turning himself right side up while still in the air. "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do! I'm not your entertainment!" He soon tried increasing his power level once more to get an advantage in this fight and his eyes began glowing bright red. "You've led me to do this you fool! It's your fault!"

"Yes, that's it… try everything you can…" mocked Vegito, finding this to be nothing but child's play not knowing what kind of trick his opponent was about to do next and figured that this would be plenty of time for Gohan to use right now.

* * *

Gohan felt the insides of Buu shaking and realized that something must be happening outside so he better get out of this part fast if he's going to save the others soon. "It must have been father." Gohan said to himself as he got ready to look for his friends and family once more as he took off leaving the worm behind.

After a little more time Gohan and reach Majin Buu's head and the young half Saiyan just looked around. "So this is Buu's head well I just hope that Videl and the others are here." Gohan said as he looked around and saw two pathways in front of him.

All Gohan could do was look at the two trying to think which path he should take. "Let's see…" Gohan just said as he looked again and closed his eyes before looking to the left pathway. "This way, just hold on everyone."

Without a second thought Gohan began walking down the left path for some time until after a few short minutes that was until he saw a figure in the distance and wondered who it was. "Hey who are you!" Gohan yelled at the figure whose back was still turned away from him, that was until the figure turned around revealing that it was Videl with a light blue aura around her body and a scowl on her face.

Gohan just gave a smile as he saw that Videl was alright and began walking over to her ready to hug her that was until she threw a punch over at Gohan all the while glaring at the half Saiyan.

* * *

As this was going on the one known as Shamano was about to leave when the four tried to stop him knowing that they needed his help, as well as to try and help in a way as well since they knew something bad must have happened to him to make him like this.

"You can't just leave at a time like this!" snapped Bulma, grabbing his arm as a means of getting his attention when her expression changed to see the darkened look on his face when she did so. "Look, we're not sure what happened to make you the way you are, but try to understand that we don't want to see the Earth suffer the same fate as several other planets, I mean sure Planet Namek was destroyed but that was years ago when the conflict with Frieza was taking place."

"She's right, I mean I may not understand what happened prior to this but ever since the World Martial Arts tournament, I was wondering what was up with Gohan and the others…" began Erasa, having remembered when most of the participates in the tournament which included Gohan and Videl, left the scene despite it still going on while this took place though she had a feeling it had to be something important. "All I know is I would be glad if you were to help us… and perhaps tells us what happened to you in the past."

"Please sir, if possible… maybe we can help you with what's happening…" began Chi-Chi, thinking about her sons and husband right now especially as it would seem that there would be no way to save the Earth if this continued to go like this. "My sons are both Half-Saiyans and Goku is a Full-Blooded Saiyan as is Vegeta so being an alien, you can understand that the Earth is considered not just our home but theirs as well."

King Kai didn't like the looks of this, realizing that it is getting them nowhere fast even with Krillin, Yamcha and 18 training on Grand Kai's planet until they are needed to help fight Buu on Earth, there is no guarantee of victory without some assistance. "They're right Shamano and you need to let it sink in when I tell you this…" he began to speak to him about something he should know. "Before Buu killed them, they actually witnessed Majin Buu escaping from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo destroyed the only door out in an attempt to leave Buu imprisoned along with himself and Gotenks so trust me, it wasn't pretty and he could actually find a way into other dimensions that way as well."

When Shamano heard this he stopped where he was standing and the three women could see fear coming from him and they could hear him say a girl's name and tears coming down his face from his eyes.

All he knew was that if they were here the one that he loved would want him to do what was right and just laughed a little at what the others would think. "Alright I'll do it I'll help but only because of what you said Buu can do." He said as he moved to an open green land.

Slowly he took off his brown trench coat and handed it to Bulma and gave her a warm smile, "Now you keep that safe I love that coat." He said with a grin as the three just laughed a little at this.

"I would stand back if I were you getting to Earth will take longer in my ship." He said as he began to rub his hand together as sparks came out while King Kai and the three women just watched what this Alien was doing.

After a short seconds Shamano whole hands were covered in a blue electric light before firing it just about the ground and the four were shocked that it stayed still as Shamano just lets out another blast this time with his left hand, he did this four times each time getting more powerful until it formed a portal to Earth.

He gave one last look at the four before jumping through and they all saw it close up behind him, after that all the three could do was look at King Kai wanting to know even more about him. "So what else can you tell us about this Shamano?" Bulma asked, wondering what he was.

"Well, it's complicated but…." King Kai cleared his throat and began to explain what Shamano is and where he came from.

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe what had just happened and barely managed to avoid the punch that was thrown at him. "Videl, what's gotten into you?" he asked before noticing Piccolo, Goten and Trunks appearing before the two of them. "Guys, be careful… Videl isn't acting like herself at all."

The three male fighters silently glared at Gohan after hearing this and then he saw they had the same aura that was around Videl as the two young boys did their fusion dance, combining together into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks while Piccolo simply removed his cape and hat. Something definitely isn't right at all, which made the black-haired Saiyan a bit confused by what was going on.

* * *

Sacred World of the Kais

"Hey look, it's Piccolo, Gotenks and Videl… Gohan found them, now they can escape Buu's body!" began Shin, a bit relieved that Gohan was able to find the three safe and sound but failed to notice the frown on the Old Kai's face as he glanced at his crystal ball.

"Yes, I see…" he said, taking a closer look at the ball to further inspect the scene that was occurring. "However, why would the boys do their fusion technique and Piccolo removing his weighted clothing, unless they were preparing themselves for a big fight?"

This in turn made Shin worried, as it was indeed a bit off by the way the absorbed victims were acting and hoped that Gohan would ensure what is about to happen. Then again, Vegito was still trying to buy him some time so he needs to use it wisely as he is unsure of how long he can keep up this fight before Buu realizes something is wrong.

It was then that Piccolo was the first to make his move as he prepared himself for an attack, though it looked familiar to Gohan since he witnessed it being used since he was a kid. "What the?!" he gasped as his mentor fired a Special Beam Cannon at him, jumping out of the way before it could hit its target. "What was that for?"

However, Gotenks was the next to attack, raising one hand and fired two powerful yellow Ki blasts at the Z-Fighter just as he evaded the Special Beam Cannon. Which back on the Planet of the Kais, shocked Shin to no end. "I don't believe this!" he exclaimed, refusing to accept what was going on. "Why are they suddenly attacking Gohan?"

"Calm your mind and look…" suggested Old Kai, wanting the younger Kai to watch closely in order to find out the reason for this sudden battle. "Things are not what they appear; they're in an arena where Buu's thoughts can take form. Videl and the others are thought forms created by Buu."

"I see… How do you beat a thought?"

Old Kai thought for a few seconds, even he would never have thought this would happen as it did. "That is a good question" he said, watching to see what Gohan will do against these three imposters and if he would even try to defeat them.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Gohan teleported away to another part of the fighting ground to not get hit by 'Gotenks'' attack only for 'Videl' to fly at him and forcing the fighter on the defensive.

Gohan just grabbed hold of 'Videl's' arms as he knew that since she was human 'Videl' wouldn't be able to get free, this just gave Gohan the chance to look deep into Videl's eyes to see what was going on with her.

As he looked into her eyes he saw something that shocked him as well as angered him too. "You're not Videl, I can tell just by looking into your eyes!" Gohan yelled and was about to throw the fake Videl to the ground, only before he could 'Videl' did a summersault kick to his face.

While 'Gotenks' and 'Piccolo' both jumped behind Gohan sending him to the ground, while 'Videl' just landed on him and all Gohan could do was look up at 'Videl' as she just gave an evil smile before she wrapped her hands around Gohan's neck making sure to kill the half Saiyan.

"There's no way… no way, I'll lose after coming this far…" he struggled to escape from the grip at first though he raised his power-level once more, allowing him to break free and go into combat with the girl herself. "I don't know who you are but you won't stand in the way of my mission!"

* * *

In the meantime, Super Buu was just about finished powering up as he was preparing to make a dangerous move that he believe would wipe his opponent out for good though to Dende, it wasn't a good sign. "Oh no, it looks like Buu is really out of control now!" he said to the other surviving Z-Fighters in shock.

"Isn't he always?" asked Mr. Satan, a bit confused by what the Namekian was talking about and wanted to know.

"Yes to a degree but this is like when he was trapped in the Hyperbolic Time chamber" explained the Guardian of Earth, remembering when Buu was able to escape from the Time Chamber and tried to leave both Piccolo and Gotenks inside much to the horror of everyone on the outside. "Somehow his anger plunged deep into his power supply and his rage was able to punch a hole into dimensions."

"You're kidding!" gasped Chiaotzu, not believing what he was hearing only for Dende to shake his head with regret on his face which showed that he wasn't making it up at all.

"No, take a look…" he informed the others to look at what was happening nearby and they scowled as they saw that he was starting to prepare for something deadly. "If he was able to do so before, he could do it again and that would be disastrous for the entire universe… especially as he could break through one dimension after another, resulting in the destruction of all reality as we know it!"

"Damn him…" muttered 17, curling his right hand into a fist and wanting to step in even if he would be killed doing so but Tien placed his hand onto the Android's right shoulder with a serious expression which showed to let Vegito handle this for now.

"You made fun of me for far too long! No one makes fun of Majin Buu!" he let out a powerful scream, similar to the one used back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegito smirking as he didn't flinch while electricity was released from Buu's body into the darkened sky though something was happening as green glowing parts were exposed from the clouds.

"What? The planet's energy is warping around us, is he trying to destroy everything? Alright, this is going too far!" said Vegito, taking to the air to try and stop Super Buu from bringing an end to the Earth only to see his punch was unable to break through a barrier that formed around the pink monster. He knew he had to at least try to break into it or die in doing so.

Thinking fast Vegito powered up knowing that he had to stop Buu before things got even worse for not only the Earth but the whole universe as well. "I'm not going to let you do this Majin Buu!"

Meanwhile down below the survivors of Earth just looked on wondering what they could do to help, but they knew that Majin Buu was far more powerful then all of them and attacking him would be crazy. What they needed was to think of a plan to help Vegito put an end to Majin Buu for good, looking at each other they all knew that if Vegito lost then there would be nobody left to keep the Earth safe from Buu.

"So does anyone know what to do besides just sit here and watch this fight?" Zangya asked as she looked at the humans wondering what to do.

Tien just simple looked over to her and shock his head. "There's not much that we can do I mean none of us can really fight Buu like this we'll just get in Goku's way." He said looking up the fused fighter.

"Still, if things get to the worse case scenario, we will have no choice but to take him on…" explained 16, ever he was revived by the Dragonballs after the defeat of Perfect Cell at the Cell Games seven years ago, and he had traveled the world and began helping others out along the way. It was then that the stalemate between Vegito and Buu was nearing its conclusion as the barrier began glowing and the Fused-Saiyan started powering up, finally managing to get through and uppercut the monster which sent him falling into the ocean.

"Incredible…" began Chiaotzu, somewhat relieved to see that Vegito was able to stop Buu from repeating what had happened back at the Lookout and the sky soon returned to normal.

However, it wasn't over as Super Buu slowly rose from the water and muttered something dark before Vegito took notice. "Well, if you ask me, I guess it was a little too close for comfort but have the decency to learn your lesson, there's no way you can ever beat me!" He said, scowling at his pink opponent without letting him out of his sight.

Buu was gritting his teeth in anger as he realized that Vegito is right about this and knew what he had to do, his anger turning to a confident expression which he began putting his plan into motion.

Buu just made his way out of the sea and made his way towards the beach, once Buu was on the sand he just looked up at Vegito and simple took a deep breath. "Great power, don't waste it. So what do you say that you try it out on yours truly?" Vegito asked as he just pointed to himself all the while smirking at Buu.

Slowly the waves of the sea hit Buu's feet as the super monster just looked up at Vegito while the said Super Saiyan just continued to smirk. With a flash Buu went flying at high speed creating a rip in the sea, as Vegito just watched and wondered what Buu as he saw the pink monster just right up at Vegito ready to punch the fused Saiyan. However He was ready to block the attack by crossing his arms together just as Buu landed his punch, and when it did in shook the whole area.

Buu then began to rapidly send punches at Vegito all the while said Saiyan just blocked every punch that Majin Buu throws at Vegito. Yet all of Buu's attacks were just blocked by Vegito who was just smirking at Buu knowing full well that nothing would really work on him, but after a few more tries with Majin Buu trying to his hit, Vegito on the other hand just teleported at high speed away from Buu. Only for the pink monster to go rushing right towards Vegito as well but once Buu got close the Saiyan he once again tried to punch him but Vegito easy moved out the way with no effort at all

As this kept going on all Vegito could do was look at Buu and smiled while Majin Buu just grow more impatient at what was going on as he even tried to kick Vegito but again with no luck. All Majin Buu did was look over at Vegito with pure rage as he lunged at the fused super Saiyan, however this time Vegito was ready as he gave a super punch right to the mutating monster stomach and then again to his face sending him fly back but was stopped as Vegito grabbed hold of his antenna which stopped Buu from going any further back.

All Majin Buu could do was look up as he saw Vegito power up a Ki blast before blasting it right into his face. However Vegito just looked over to Buu with a playful smirk as he watched the monster whole body stretch. "Now, I'm going to absorb you!" he said, getting ready to make his opponent a part of him and become unstoppable. "It's all over now!"

This caught the fused Saiyan off-guard at first but like Gohan, he was able to form a barrier around himself just as his body was completely covered by the pink goo. "Oh no, Goku!" yelled Tien, realizing what Super Buu is planning though there was nothing they could do as the goo soon changed shape, taking on the appearance of the pink monster once more. "That bastard, he's going to pay for this!"

"Tien!" called Dende, seeing the three-eyed Z-Fighter taking to the sky joined by Chiaotzu, 16, 17 and Zangya before anyone could attempt to stop them, leaving the guardian in the care of Mr. Satan as they decided to take their fight to the monster.

Buu on the other hand, grinned as he finally defeated his opponent and laughed as now there was no one left who was powerful enough to stop him from causing destruction within the entire universe. "Strange, this is the second time I've absorbed someone and my power and appearance haven't changed…" he commented to himself, seeing that he looked exactly as he did before. "No matter, it won't be long till he is digested like the other one."

* * *

When he looked down, he saw the five surviving fighters flying towards them with anger in their eyes and grinned once again, seeing as he could have some fun with those fools before he destroys the Earth provided that they give him a real challenge of course.

Inside the depths of his body, Vegito looked around which while he was glad that he brought up the barrier on time, this would hinder Gohan's chances in rescuing Videl and the others.

"Well that was a close one." Vegito said as he slowly stood to his feet, taking a deep breath Vegito let down the barrier that he had used to prevent Buu from absorbing him like he had done to the others.

Yet the moment that Vegito did this he just opened his eyes a little feeling that something was wrong as with a bright flash of white light Vegito had split back into Goku and Vegeta. Both Saiyans just looked at each other shocked at what was going on since the fusion was meant to last forever, all they could think of was it must have been something to do with Buu body.

"What in the hell just happened Kakarot I thought you said once we put on the stupid earrings that the fusion would last forever!" The Saiyan Prince yelled at Goku who was just backing away slightly.

All Goku did however, was laugh a little at this strange turn on events and said. "I don't know what happened exactly, perhaps something inside of Buu must have somehow dissolved the fusion" he had a serious expression on his face before continuing. "In any case, we should probably find Gohan and the others for now then get out of here so we can fuse bodies again."

"Good idea, however… I think I'll pass on fusing with you again… after all, you're you again and I'm me, just the way I like it" frowned Vegeta, taking off the earring he had on his ear and without another thought, crushed it in his hand much to Goku's horror.

"Have you lost your mind?! Why did you do that?!" exclaimed Goku, knowing that they won't be able to fuse back into Vegito now because of what Vegeta had done. "Now there's no way for use to fuse together again! Why do you have to be like that? Isn't it worth being stuck together with me just so we can beat Buu?"

"No! I personally prefer being the captain of my own ship, besides we can beat him anyway Kakarot" explained Vegeta, scowling at his fellow Saiyan since he would rather use his own strengths to beat their opponent.

"What are you talking about? Even if we do manage to help Gohan get the others out, there no chance of Buu returning to the way he was before!"

Vegeta grinned at Goku after that response. "Well… I guess it will be very interesting to find out, isn't it?" he said then waited to hear what the other Saiyans answer would be despite him being unsure of what to say to the Saiyan Prince. "Come now, you better hurry… Buu could blow up the Earth any moment."

"That's just great…" muttered Goku, taking off his earring after seeing Vegeta heading off to the right to begin to trek to find Gohan and the others but wasn't too happy about doing so without being able to become Vegito again, crushing the remaining earring in the process.

Once done Goku just ran after Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta wait up!" Goku yelled while said prince just kept walking not even paying attention to Goku. "Do you even know where we are going?"

All the Saiyan prince did was remain silent at this and just continued to walk while Goku was looking around Buu's body not liking the smell. "No I don't but sooner or later we will find the others so you should keep up and not waste your time talking."

* * *

However outside of Buu body the remaining defenders of Earth were all ready to do whatever they could to stop Buu, but they also knew that there was not much hope since Majin Buu had won all the fights he has been in this far.

All the pink monster did was look at them all and laughed as they backed away a little just to be safe. "Do you really think that you can stop me, I'm Majin Buu but I wonder how I should finish you off should I let you become a part of me like the others or shall I just kill you off one by one?" Buu said as he looked at them with a smile on his face as he just placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes and started to think it over as best as he could.

As Buu was thinking on what to do Tien and the others were all thinking on what they should do. "Alright you guys we're it we need to stop Buu once and for all or at least by Goku the time he needs so that he can help Gohan." Tien said while 16 just nodded as he looked over at Buu thanks that the pink monster was still thinking.

"Your right he has yet to change just like he did when he got Gohan, so that means they both must be alright." 16 said as he made sure that Buu didn't hear him.

Zangya just nodded and looked over at Buu who had now opened his eyes and just smiled at them all. "Well we better do it fast as we're out of time!" She yelled as she and the others all got ready to fight.

Majin Buu on the other hand just laughed at them. "Plan all you like, that won't change anything that you're all going to lose!" Buu yelled as he went charging right at them.

However before Buu could reach them the pink monster was punched right in the face sending him fly right into a mountain with a very hard crash. All the reaming Z-fighters could do was look on at who this, new comer was but were happy that he had arrived to help them, all the stranger did was look over at where he had sent Buu and just smiled. "Well made it just in time." He said what was the biggest shock to them was this person was only nine-teen years old.

* * *

During that time, Shin and Old Kai were pretty much shocked by this new arrival as this wasn't anyone they have seen or heard about. "Just who is he elder?" wondered the younger Kai, almost speechless at what he saw in the crystal ball.

Remaining silent, Old Kai felt like he knows about the new comer but couldn't put his finger on it so for the time being, he needed to see what was going to happen next as it could help Vegito and Gohan with what they need to do. Even though this can help, he fears that whatever Gohan had experienced already inside of Buu will also affect the Full-Blooded Saiyan Warrior as well.

They watched as the surviving Z-Fighters in the air are in disbelief at who had come, even Mr. Satan and Dende never would have thought they would be receiving some help all of a sudden. "So little green dude, any idea on who this guy is?" he asked the new Guardian of Earth.

"I'm not sure, as he was never around before…" answered the young Namekian, his glance not leaving the man's sight despite the World Champion having a bit of a hard time seeing who he was from the ground but hoped he was friendly.

* * *

Super Buu on the other hand could sense a huge power from within the man's body, something that exceeds his own despite having absorbed two powerful Saiyans and not once getting stronger or transforming from doing so. "A new arrival, this should make things more interesting…" he said to himself, floating towards where his new opponent was until they were face to face. "I don't know who you are but if you intend to join these fools in trying to stop me then you're just as mad as they are."

The man in question remained completely silent as if his glare was the only thing responding to the monster, making the powerful foe grin wider as he figured that he could be a well deserved punching bag before he destroys the Earth.

Soon the man just smiled back. "Oh yes that's me, always mad that's what many call me but I think it's about time that I stop you." He said with a smile on his face as he cracked his neck from left to right. "After it's my duty as a Trimonight to stop you, even if you look a little girly right now, and here I thought you would look much more menacing." He said as he looked at Majin Buu and smiled at the monster and what he looked like.

The only one who knew the name out of all of them was Zangya who was shocked at this news and backed away a little in wondering how it could be. Even the others were shocked that he was joking about this, after all he just looked so clam something that Super Buu hated.

All Super Buu did was tighten his fists together at this stranger who just mocked him without fear just like the Saiyans did to him. "How dare you mock me I'm Majin Buu and I will kill you and then once I'm done with you I'll destroy this whole Planet!" Super Buu yelled at the man who was not fazed at all.

Super Buu soon went charging at full speed towards the stranger with his fist ready to punch this person right in the face, however to the ones who were watching they were all shocked that he caught the fist without any trouble at all.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Tien asked as he looked at the stranger in shock but he also knew that Buu was toying around as well.

* * *

Back on the Supreme Kai home Planet the two were just looking down at what was going on and heard what the stranger calls himself shocking both of them. It was until a surprise to even learn who this stranger was and how strong he was. "So, this stranger is a Trimonight… I see, I'd thought they were all wiped out long ago much like how the Saiyans were all but extinct."

"I understand how you feel elder, I didn't think one would survive or even arrive to help the remaining Z-Fighters on Earth…" said Shin, a bit relieved that there might be a chance after all even with what has already happened prior. "Maybe Gohan and Vegito can save Videl and the others before finishing Majin Buu off."

"Speaking of Vegito and Gohan, let's see how they're doing…" Old Kai had his Crystal Ball change the scene and show that Goku and Vegeta were making their journey within Buu's body which caused the two Kais to be shocked that the Saiyans were separated despite having fused together with the Potara Earrings.

"It can't be… how is it that they aren't fused together anymore?"

"I have no idea but somehow, something inside of Buu must have dissolved the fusion and besides, Gohan has his own troubles to deal with while this is going on" he told the younger Supreme Kai and showed him that Gohan was having a tough time against the fake Videl, fake Piccolo and fake Gotenks as they speak. "Those two better hurry as I have a feeling things will only get worse before they get better."

* * *

As they made their trek inside of the body of the pink creature, Goku and Vegeta could sense something powerful and while the former recognized that it was Gohan due to how much stronger he had become since he first returned to Earth, the latter had no idea who it was_. I can feel Gohan's presence,,, good he must still be alive, I just hope he found the others soon _thought Goku, having managed to catch up to the Saiyan Prince. "Hey Vegeta, how do you know this is the way?"

"I don't…"

Goku took a good whiff of the whole place and wasn't too happy about it either as he knew that they needed to meet up with Gohan without Super Buu finding out what's really happening from the inside. "Man, it stinks in here…" he said, keeping an eye on his current surroundings.

"Tell me about it, it's disgusting… and thanks for pointing out the obvious…" added Vegeta, not looking back while responding to Goku's reply though it was a sign that Vegeta wanted to get this over with quickly.

"We must be in the bowels or something, it's really nasty…" it was after Goku said that as something started happening as he and Vegeta were suddenly starting to sink into what they were walking on like it was quicksand or something. "What the?! We're sinking!"

The two Saiyan continued to sink more and more until they were both gone as they both ended up in Buu's stomach with them both even landing right in the acid part too. "This is just gross so much sweets you think there would be some meat in here." Vegeta said as he got out and stood on some chocolate.

While Goku was still in the acid as his Gi was starting to burn. "Hey what's that smell?" He asked as Vegeta just turned around and looked at what was going on.

"You idiot! You're being digested!" he informed the other full-blooded Saiyan with him as this wasn't a good sign at all. "That smell is coming from your carcass!" It was then that Goku freaked out and jumped out of the acid, landing on top of the chocolate that Vegeta was on.

However it wasn't the only trouble they have as a whirlpool had formed nearby and is ready to suck in everything within Super Buu's stomach, including Goku and Vegeta themselves. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good…" muttered the former, not too happy about this situation as

"What are we going to do Kakarot?"

"We're going to be sucked into that hole…" answered Goku, watching as the chocolate bar they were on is getting closer towards the whirlpool much to the irritation of Vegeta as it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"No, how are we going to stop it?" he asked again, refusing to be burned to nothing by the stomach acid as Goku was thinking of a way to get out of the mess that the two were in though several chunks of food that Buu had eaten in the past had gotten closer and forcing the two in pushing the pieces away. "Man, some rescue operation this turned out to be."

"We're not going to suffer the same fate as cream filling!" snapped Vegeta with a scowl on his face only for him and Goku to fall into the acid due to the power of the whirlpool that was pulling them into. As the acid began doing its work on the two, Vegeta was preparing a powerful energy ball as he will not allow things to end like this.

Goku on the other hand tried to tell Vegeta not to do this as Buu might find out that they are still alive and well, however all Vegeta did was just smile before he fired the Ki blast at the wall of Buu's stomach.

* * *

Outside Buu had felt the pain in his stomach and just held on. "Damn it even when going down he's still a pain!" Buu yelled as he just looked up at the stranger.

Shamano on the other hand just crossed his arms as he looked over at Buu. "Must have been something you eat Buu." He said with a mock grin on his face.

However Buu just looked over at him before smiling. "Maybe but soon they will be gone as will you now get ready you fool!" Buu yelled charging at Shamano who just got ready for the fight to start. Yet, something inside him made his feel the need to use the bathroom and went to an area so he can do his business in private much to the annoyance of Shamano and the other Z-Fighters.

"What's he doing?" wondered Tien, seeing that something was wrong with Super Buu for some reason as he realized that someone was doing some damage to him from the inside and felt disgusted when he and the others smelled something from inside the portable potty that was made earlier. "Man, that stinks!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Buu both Vegeta and Goku where safely both talking in so much needed air. "Man that was close, hey Vegeta you need to keep it down if Buu know we are in here then that's it." Goku said to the Saiyan prince.

"No thanks Kakarot I'm a true Saiyan I'm going out the front door now let's hurry it up the Earth may not have much time left." Vegeta said as he left to find the others.

Before long Vegeta and Goku soon reached where Gohan was as the two saw the giant worm that was still knocked out and the green slime as well. "Wow I wonder what happened here." Goku asked as he looked around.

"How should I know?" scowled Vegeta, not in the mood for this as he felt the huge power nearby and knew that they needed to reach where it was, refusing to waste any time chatting with Goku. "Come on, this way!"

"Oh for…" Goku wasn't too pleased with what was happening, though continued to follow the Saiyan Prince without question, realizing that something was happening nearby and figured that Gohan was behind this. Just then he remembered something and caught up with Vegeta. "Wait, I realize we could reach whoever it is with Instant Transmission and I have a feeling I know who this person is."

"Damn, now you tell me?" snapped Vegeta, furious with Goku for not bringing that up before and grabbed him by the shirt when he yelled at the other Saiyan, demanding with a darkened expression. "Well what are you waiting for, use that Instant Transmission of yours and get us there now!"

Remaining silent, Goku stood close to Vegeta and focused on finding Gohan's energy within Super Buu's body, which wouldn't be as hard as he thought as his eldest son's power was now stronger than when he fought Cell years ago. "Okay…" Unfortunately, they felt the ground shaking and soon they saw some bluish liquid flooding towards their location. "What the…" he never finished what he was going to say as he, Vegeta and the worm were washed away until he heard the worm saying it's party-time or something like it. "Man, some party…"

"It's not party-time, it's potty time!" yelled Vegeta, being the one who actually listened properly to what the worm said earlier and Goku felt disgusted as he realized what this liquid they were in really was.

"Looks like we're not going to make the most graceful of exits! What do you suppose we do?!" It was then that Vegeta flew out of the liquid and made he way away from the area much to the shock of his partner.

"Don't just stand there, get out now!" he yelled, wanting Goku to join him out of this area so they don't end up coming out of an unmentionable part of the pink creature and blasted another hole so they can leave in a more pleasant way.

* * *

Once that was over, Super Buu exited from the bathroom and was glad that was over though he was tired of this mess. "Now where was I?" he asked himself, looking at the sky and grinning as he saw Shamano. "Ah yes…" With that in mind, he flew up into the air to begin the fight for real.

"About time..." scowled the 19-year old male, waiting for his opponent to meet up with him so their fight would truly begin without anymore interuptions.

* * *

Gohan on the other-hand was struggling to fight off the three fake fighters; each one surrounded him from different areas and blocked his escape path. He prepared himself for an attack that he was familiar with though felt two strong power-levels from the way he came. "Wait a minute, I recognize those power readings…" he said to himself when the being he believed to be Gotenks jumped down with a kick, forcing him back a bit before retaliating. "Masenko!"

A power yellow ki blast that he had once used when he was a kid was fired from his left hand, something that two of his male opponents moved out of the way as the blast hit the wall. Just then, they heard some familiar voices. "So this is what it's like inside of Majin Buu's head" one of them spoke, sounding a bit impressed with his surroundings as not too far from the place they were fighting, Goku and Vegeta had managed to get to where they needed to go. "Gohan and the others have to be in here, because this is the only place we haven't looked"

It was then the two came to a fork in the path, then Vegeta turned his attention towards his fellow Saiyan and said without changing his expression. "Okay Kakarot, time to use your instincts… Right or Left?"

It took nearly a few seconds to a minute for Goku to make his decision, though it would be worth it as he glanced back at the Prince. "I'd have to say…. left" he told the Saiyan Warrior with him then heard a response only to feel Gohan's presence once more. "I can sense Gohan, he's not very far from here… hold on, this could get bumpy."

They suddenly teleported from where they were via the use of Goku's Instant Transmission technique as while this was going on, Gohan was continuing to fight off the three false fighters and commented to himself that he's starting to understand how his father felt when he had to fight Burter and Jiece at once back on Namek as well as the Armored Squadron that Cooler brought with him on Earth.

Almost a minute or two later, two familiar faces appeared between the four much to their surprise though to Gohan, it was both a blessing and a shocker that not only was his father here but also Vegeta as well. "Dad… Vegeta…" he said, not moving an inch at this turn of events.

A/Ns: Well this is it, part 1 of the rescue mission and I know many of you wanted this to be one chapter but I have been busy a lot so hope this will make up for it and part 2 will be coming very soon. Also wish to thank Thedarkpokemaster for helping me in getting this chapter finished and if you can, I recommend you read his fics.


	7. Deadly Vision

Disclaimer: See the first chapter of the story because I don't want to repeat myself every time. I will say that TheDarkPokeMaster owns the character Shamano though and the race he is from as well.

Something worth Fighting For

Deadly Vision

By EmperorDraco7

Gohan was quite surprised to see his dad and shockingly Vegeta of all people having arrived within Super Buu's body, though he knew that there was no time for a reunion or to ask how Vegeta is back but had to guess that Baba might have given the Saiyan Prince a day to help out. "Dad, Vegeta… how did you manage to get here?" he asked, going back to defending himself from the fake Videl's ferocious assault.

"It's a long story and man it wasn't pleasant either" explained Goku, unable to finish his sentence due to the fake Gotenks and fake Piccolo seeing the two full-blooded Saiyans as targets then started attacking them... forcing them to split up in order to defend themselves as well. "What the?!"

"Be careful, these guys are imposters… somehow Majin Buu was able to create them inside his own body" Gohan warned Goku and Vegeta while performing a roundhouse on the fake Videl. "Trust me; they're also tough to beat too …"

"Now you tell us?!" scowled Vegeta, going into his Super Saiyan form and Goku followed his lead in order to give the two a better chance in beating their opponents though it was then that Gohan had realized something.

"Wait a minute, if you two are in here with me then who's fighting Majin Buu?" he asked, as he had a grim thought of the possibility of Buu being left unchallenged with the remaining Z-Fighters being wiped out and the Earth with it. "Great, we really need to get this over with fast!"

Nodding in agreement with his son, Goku proved to be more than capable of fighting the fake Gotenks with all his might. "Gohan's right, from the look of your eyes… I can tell you're not Gotenks!" he said, before being hit by a lucky punch to the face. "Still, you punch like him… so be it you fake."

The imposter remained silent, waiting for Goku to get back up so the fight can continue and so it does with Saiyan Warrior able to land a kick to knock his opponent to the ground, causing it to flicker between solid and transparent state for a few seconds.

* * *

As this was going on Shamano was busy keep Buu busy, but this was proving to be that much harder then he first thought it would be. _"Well I really am rusty at this."_ He thought as Majin Buu punched him right in the face sending the Old Alien crashing to the ground. "Not only that but he or she should I say is a girl." He said with a laugh and this was something that Buu heard very well not liking being mocked that he was in fact part girl now thanks to absorbing Videl.

"Shut up! How dare you mock me I'm Majin Buu?" The pink monster yelled as he dived down at high speed with his fists at the ready to end this kid's life. "Now you die." Majin Buu yelled in anger as he, nose dived to the ground.

Shamano on the other hand just looked up to see the angry face that Buu had. "Oh Shit! Not good now I've really pissed him off." He said with a nervous grin on his face as he rolled to his left before jumping back on to his feet just as Buu smashed the ground where he was just moments ago.

As dust and rocks flew into the air Shamano also took to the sky as he tried to see where Majin Buu was hiding. "Come on you ugly pink freak where are you hiding." He said silently with his eyes gazing all around the area.

"I'm right behind you fool!" A voice yelled from behind as he just looked behind only for Majin Buu to kick him right between the legs.

Everyone that was watching this could on cringe at this and at the pain that this fighter was in, knowing that that had to hurt like hell, while Buu on the other hand was just laughing with delight as he proceeded to punch this fool in the face. "Well how do you like that?" Buu asked as he used his antenna and wrapped it around Shamano's neck.

Shamano struggled to break free from the grip that Buu had on his neck, unfortunately it wasn't so easy, especially with the pink creature soon proceeding with punching the new warrior in the stomach repeatedly.

Not too far from the area, Tien and the other surviving Z-Fighters watched as their mysterious ally began coughing up blood the more Super Buu punched his stomach and knew that if this kept up, he won't be lasting much longer. "Dammit, it doesn't look good…" he growled, curling his hand into a fight. "We need do something and fast."

"What can we do? Buu's simply too powerful for us to take on directly" explained Chiaotzu, though deep down… he felt that they wouldn't have much of a choice but to fight since once the one known as Shamano was beaten, nothing would stop Buu from destroying the Earth.

"We really don't have many options do we, looks like we're going to have to help out and besides, that monster killed my niece and my sister" growled Android 17, going towards where the two fighters were located, getting ready for some revenge.

"Oh for…" muttered Tien, joining the former bad guy in taking the fight to Buu since he could get himself killed again and the others landed next to Dende and Mr. Satan in order to try and keep them safe cause if Dende dies, the Dragonballs will be useless and nobody will be brought back to life.

"Power Blitz!"

"Tri-Beam!"

The two attacks just headed right towards Majin Buu who just simple back handed the two attacks away with no trouble at all before looking over at the two with an evil grin on his face. "Don't worry once I'm done with this fool you two shall be next." Buu said as he looked at 17 and smiled even more. "But don't worry at least you shall be reunited with your sister and niece again." He said smirking even more than before as he went back to attack Shamano.

When Buu looked back Shamano took this as a chance and head butted the pink monster before using his free hand and gave a right hook punch to Buu's face, but Buu made sure to hold his antenna around his neck.

* * *

As this was going on Kibito Kai and Old Kai were watching the fight that was taken place on Earth. "Well things aren't looking so good for this fighter." Kibito Kai said with a frown on his face as he looked to see that he was trying to get free with the remaining fighters trying to help.

"You don't say, unfortunately the others aren't powerful enough to stop Majin Buu… at least, unless Goku, Vegeta and Gohan end their fight sooner and rescue Videl and the others" said the Old Kai with the crystal ball's vision changing to that of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta fighting against the fake Videl, the fake Gotenks and the fake Piccolo.

"Man, would you look at that… just how strong are those fakes anyway?" wondered Shin, he never could have believed that the imposters were able to hold their own against the three Saiyan Warriors and had a bad feeling that their true power may be shown.

"What bothers me is that the fake Videl shouldn't be this strong, especially from what I remember of Satan's daughter, while she is much stronger than her own father, she was beaten at the World Martial Arts Tournament by Spovovich…" Old Kai could see that there was something wrong with the picture when it came to the fake Videl.

"Well we know little about her birth mother." Shin said looking at Old Kai as he wanted an answer. "Or maybe she has some kind of power in her without her even knowing it."

Old Kai on the other hand just remained silent still as he kept watching what was going on inside of Buu's head.

Remaining silent, Shin turned his attention back towards the crystal ball and hoped with every inch of his soul that Goku, Gohan and Vegeta would prevail against their current opponents fast.

* * *

Speaking of which, the three Saiyans while they were ready to make this a more even fight, they were surprised by the fact that the fakes of their three captured friends were capable of putting up a good fight.

"Well this is just great how are we going to beat them?" Goku asked, looking at the fakes as each one looked ready to fight once again but knew that it would be harder.

"I think we all know that Kakarot but they are still fakes and we shall not lose to them!" Vegeta yelled as he went charging at the fake 'Piccolo,' who just looked at the Saiyan prince without any fear on his face ready to take Vegeta on again.

It was the same with 'Videl' and 'Gotenks' as they too went on the attack each one not even tried from fighting the three Saiyans. "There has to be a way to beat them, the only question is how…" Gohan muttered to himself, while bringing up his defense when the fake resembling his girlfriend. "This just isn't right, Videl is strong but not this strong…"

Goku on the other-hand had to take on the fake Gotenks and he mentally cursed on how strong they are seeing as he needed to take this to the next level, especially as the fake stopped for a moment then prepared for what he thought he would never see up close… a transformation to the Super Saiyan 3 level.

"Oh great, just my luck…" muttered Goku with a scowl, realizing that he needed to even the odds if he is to win so he decided that he should go into his Super Saiyan 3 level in order to do so. "Aaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

"Dad we need to keep it low Buu may not know we are still free from him." Gohan said looking over at 'Videl' as he got ready to attack her, but reminded himself that this was not Videl just a 'fake' version of her.

He already knew he had no idea on how he was going to beat her but knew that he didn't have to hold back. "Here she comes again…" he muttered to himself, going head-on against his opponent once again on even ground since he would need to find an opening in the fake's defenses for him to strike at.

"Dammit!" cursed Vegeta, having problems of his own against the fake Piccolo, who prepared to use a powerful Hellzone Grenade to trap the Saiyan Prince despite the opponent being in his Super Saiyan form. "Don't think for a second you will win, I am the Prince of all Saiyan!"

'Piccolo' didn't even flinch at the comment and remained completely silent while continuing with the technique, believing that there would be no way for Vegeta to escape from this.

"Damn it all, how the hell can we beat them?" Vegeta wondered as the three fighters all were back to back now as they looked at the ones they had been fighting.

"Well this doesn't look at all good for us." Goku said as he looked at 'Piccolo,' 'Gotenks and 'Videl' all of whom were ready to move in for the kill.

Yet without any warning just as both 'Gotenks' and 'Piccolo' were changing their attack to kill the three Saiyan fighters all three thoughts suddenly change right in front on them starting with 'Piccolo' then 'Gotenks' and lastly 'Videl.'

What the Saiyans saw was the three fakes had just changed into Devil Cakes, causing them to be confused by what happened. "Huh? Please tell me that I'm just imagining what I saw" muttered Gohan, finding it completely strange that the fakes were now food.

"I wish I could, I'm finding it hard to believe myself…" added Goku, just as dumbfounded as his son was, even Vegeta was currently at a loss for words. "Look at them all, they're cake now!"

"Yes, I can see that!" snapped the Saiyan Prince, wondering if it was some kind of joke that was being played on them while watching from the crystal ball, Shin and the Old Kai knew what it meant.

"WHAT?! Is this good or bad?!" wondered the younger Kai, not completely sure of what to think of this sudden turn of events though the elder one had a grin on his face that would soon be noticed.

"Sir what could have done this I thought Buu was fighting that stranger." Shin said trying to work this out but he soon heard the Old Kai laughing. "Sir, please tell me what's going on as you must know something that I don't."

Still laughing all Old Kai did was just look over at Shin with a large smile on his face then spoke. "Can't you tell something is making Buu think of Cake."

"I can see that, but the only question is what?" asked Shin, seeing the crystal ball's image changing to something happening on Earth, at least to where they last left off back when Super Buu was strangling Shamano while punching his stomach and both Tien and Android 17 tried to get involved.

"Just watch and you'll see what happens that led to him thinking about cake in the first place" explained the Old Kai, wanting Shin to watch careful as the rest of the events on the Earth is taking place.

It was then Shin saw some Devil cakes being thrown at Buu by this strange fighter. "You see Buu is so distracted by those Cakes he can't keep his thoughts together." He said as he just laughed at seeing Buu eat the cakes that were being thrown at him.

Shin just nodded as he watched still confused just a little and wondered if they still had hopes in getting rid of Buu for good. "I must say this fighter is smart but he seems weak if you ask me elder." Shin said who just looked at the young teen.

"What more how did he survive Buu's attack it killed the entire human race on Earth." Shin said Old Kai just hit him over the head.

"Don't you pay attention to anything you fool?" Old Kai yelled in ager as he once again hit Shin over the head before looking back to see what was going on Earth.

In fact, Shamano was able to break free from Super Buu's grasp and used this as his chance to recover a bit before planning out his next move. "That was a close one…" he said to himself, glad he was able to get those Devil Cakes before he arrived to try and take this opponent down.

"What was that all about?" asked Tien, having no idea on how and when the mysterious fighter was able to get the food in the first place but at least the pink creature was distracted for the time being so they can go over to the fighter.

"Got it!" They flew down to the ground, not too far away from the exact area that Shamano was trying to catch his breathe and while he is quite powerful, they saw that he was somehow unable to beat Buu by himself.

"Hey you!" Tien called out to Shamano, in an attempt to get his attention as the two wanted answers as to who he was and where he came from as they never sent any distress calls out into space nor did they make contact with King Kai.

"Oh hello love to talk but as you can see." He stopped as he pointed over to Buu who was busy eating the cake that he had brought. "After all we need to some that Pink monster first then we can talk. Well if we can rusty at this a little."

With that all the others fighters that were there just looked over at Buu who was still eating his cake all the while the Pink monster just smiled. "For now we need to think on what we are going to do, if not well we can just kiss our butts goodbye as we shall be killed and most likely eaten by Buu."

"Yeah but what can we do?" Tien asked as they saw Buu was still busy at least for now that is and remembering that even with all of them together, they are unable to beat that monster no matter what they do.

In the meanwhile, Mr. Satan who was previously knocked out by the smell that came from when Super Buu had to use the bathroom earlier, was starting to wake up and wondered what had just happened. "Where's Buu?" he asked, looking to see if he was still in the area while performing some fighting moves. "That toxic gas can't finish me off!"

He stopped the moment he saw Buu eating the Devil Cakes that Shamano had used to get himself free. "Okay, what exactly is he doing?" he wondered once more while being confused but decided not to take any chances as he grabbed Bee and went to hide someplace safe.

"Remind me again why we are protecting that idiot?" scowled Zangya, having not forgotten who Mr. Satan was and was having an annoyed expression on her face since he wasn't very powerful to begin with despite being a master of martial arts "I can understand the young Namekian as you've explained that without him, the Dragonballs won't be around anymore."

"I can see that the Bojack gang hasn't change I see." Shamano said as he looked over at Zangya who just blinked a little at this man.

"You know him?" Tien asked as he still didn't trust Zangya since she may end up stabbing them all in the back and he was going to make sure to keep an eye on her for the time.

"Yes, unfortunately, you see I helped the Kais beat Bojack and his thugs but I only played a little part it was the Kais that imprisoned him and his gang to begin with…" answered Shamano, shocking everyone in the area almost instantly… especially Zangya herself.

"Wait, now I remember you… Shamano, was it?" Zangya gave the Trimonight a scowl as her memory of being beaten by him thousands of years ago flashed before very eyes and anger soon formed in them afterwards. "What brings you here? I thought your race usually stays out of events that happen in the worlds."

"Well let's just say King Kai called me in to help I did say no at first since this is all you own doing not mine." He said crossing his arms which Tien didn't all to like.

"Yeah and what's that meant to mean anyway?" The Z fighter said not liking this person to much already.

"Right now, I'm not in the mood to talk about it… especially as we have an even bigger problem to deal with right now" explained Shamano, knowing that once Super Buu has finished eating the Devil Cakes, he will come after them again. "We need to do something if this planet is to be saved."

Zangya simply glared at the alien who came to help them and mentally commented that she'll have to deal with him later as in a way, he did have a good point. "Very well but don't think you're off the hook." She warned him.

* * *

Back inside Super Buu's body, the three Saiyans were still dumbfounded by the event that had happened, especially as the fakes had changed into cakes all of a sudden, not that they were complaining.

"Well we better get going before they change back." Gohan said as he ran knowing that Videl had to be close and he would free the woman he loved but he more or less wanted to know what the thought form was so powerful maybe Old Kai or Shin could tell him.

With that said the three just began to make their throw Buu's head only for them to find cobwebs inside Buu's head, as they tried to make their way throw them.

As the three fighters continued to walk Goku wanted just looked over at Gohan and saw that he really wanted to save Videl and couldn't help but smile at this. "You must really love her son." Goku said with a smile as Gohan just looked over at his father and nodded.

"Your right father I do, and I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to her." Gohan said with a firm voice.

With that said they kept going on their search for their absorbed friends, knowing that they can't waste anymore time inside of Super Buu and as they reached the monster's mind, Vegeta eventually took notice to something up ahead. "Gohan! Kakarot! Heads up!" he called out to them in order to get their attention. "Over here, take a look."

Following Vegeta in the direction he went, both Goku and Gohan would be somewhat shocked when they saw what he had just found but at the same time, they were a bit relieved to see that it was none other than Videl, sealed in some kind of strange pink pod. "Videl!" Gohan quickly made his way towards the girl he loved and checked to see if she was alright despite her eyes being closed. "She's alive, I'm sorry… this is all my fault, I should have killed Buu when I had the chance but don't worry, I'm getting you out of here."

"Hey, check it out! There's more…" came Goku's voice, causing Gohan and Vegeta to turn their heads to see that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were trapped inside similar pods much to the dismay of the Saiyan Warriors. "Piccolo, Goten and Trunks! I don't believe it, we did it! We finally found them!"

"Well what are you two fools waiting for, go check on them?" Vegeta said looking over at Gohan and Goku with a frown on his face.

The two just nodded as Goku went over to Piccolo and like with Videl he too was alright, which made Goku smile happy that his friend was alright. "Alright now all we need to do now is get them out of here." Vegeta said calmly looking around the inside of Buu's head.

Gohan nodded at this knowing he didn't need to be told twice but just looked at Videl wondering how he was going to get her out. "Alright then let's just get them out of the pods." Gohan said as he moved closer to Videl.

With that in mind, Gohan silently let out a small but powerful Ki blast to free his girlfriend's pod from it's bondage to Super Buu's mind and Vegeta, did the same with the pod that contained Trunks. "Maybe instead of sitting around Kakarot, you can help us out!" suggested the Saiyan, gesturing for Goku to join in on the harvest.

Remaining quiet, Goku soon proceeded to blast Goten's pod from its spot and on the outside, Buu was just finished eating his yummy cakes when he suddenly felt a sudden transformation that changed him to his more male form but somehow retained Piccolo's cape. "Huh?" he wondered, not knowing at first what was going on as he is starting to feel completely funny.

Back inside, Goku pulled with all his might until he was able to rip Piccolo's pod off of its former place, resulting in Super Buu reverting back to his normal state and on the ground, the surviving Z-Fighters and Shamano can sense that the monster's power level has decreased drastically which while it was somehow a blessing, they had no idea on what was really happening. "What have they done… those damn fools…" growled Buu, hatred filling his eyes as he found out what's responsible for this change of appearance to his body. "I'll kill them!" with that Buu headed somewhere where he knew that the remaining fighters couldn't bother him.

"Hey Gohan you feel that Buu's power has gone right down." Goku said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, we might have a chance now of beating him once and for all." Gohan said with a smile, and he just hopped that Buu didn't true to absorb them again.

Yet while this was going on Vegeta had found something inside Super Buu which confused him and his follow two Saiyan. "Hey Kakarot come and look at this." Vegeta said as Goku came over and like Vegeta was shocked at what he was seeing.

"What its Buu but how?" Goku asked looking at the very first form of Buu that they had seen the one that had acted like a child seeing this was just too confusing for Goku as Gohan came over as well while holding the pods.

"No way..." began Gohan in disbelief, even he couldn't believe that this was the exact same Buu that beat him before back on Earth, then again things were different now and then again, there isn't any way for him to absorb himself.

Unfortunately, the three weren't going to be given a break as Super Buu landed on a nearby cliff and decided that he was going to deal with them once and for all… Especially as he didn't want anymore interruptions for when he destroys the Earth, forming himself within the depths of his own mind in order to achieve that goal.

"So what should we do with this Buu then?" Goku asked as he simple looked at the Fat version of Buu, still not sure on what he should do.

Vegeta just simple gave a huff at this not really caring what would be done with this Buu. "Come on we should just leave." Vegeta said with a huff as the Saiyan prince crossed his arms over his chest.

Yet Goku was not so sure what to do, as he just looked over at the first Buu and just tilted his head. "I'm not sure." Goku said thinking this over as he looked over to Gohan. "What do you think Gohan I mean should we just leave him here?" he asked his son.

"We still need to figure out why this form of Buu would even be trapped inside of the current form for starters" answered Gohan, frowning at this sudden twist in this whole experience. "Then again, Mr. Satan was friends with this Buu and it wouldn't feel right if we just leave him behind."

"You got to be kidding me!" snapped Vegeta, starting to get a bit pissed at the event thought of that idiot having befriend with Majin Buu in the first place and hadn't already been killed for his stupidity. "If I recall, this is the same form that proved to be too powerful for you and myself to even beat!"

"I understand that, still things have changed so what else should we do?" wondered Gohan, giving the Saiyan prince for the first time since returning to Earth from Namek when he commented on how his father supposedly died when the Namekian's' original home planet was destroyed during the conflict with Frieza years ago.

"Fine the do whatever you want but if that thing starts killing you and your girlfriend then don't blame me brat." Vegeta said as he just walked away from the two Saiyans.

Yet the three didn't notice that they were being watched and unfortunately, the image would slowly take on a familiar face as the Saiyans were just about ready to rip the fat Buu from his spot. "Don't you dare touch him!" he yelled, catching their attention and shocking them even more to see two Majin Buu's.

"No way!" growled Gohan, though not wanting to believe that Super Buu was now inside of himself and was emerging right in front of the three fighters to boot. "Hey ugly, how can you be in two places at once and in your own body to boot?"

"The real question is why you three haven't been absorbed yet?" Buu said calmly before yelling at the three. "And how dare you mess with my people pods!" He yelled as he began to power up making all three Saiyans cover their eyes.

"I think we are in trouble now Kakarot." Vegeta said while still keeping an eye on Majin Buu.

"Well we need to hurry up and stop Buu before he does something to us after all I doubt that we can beat this Buu since we are inside on his head." Gohan said as he looked over at Buu who was just smiling.

"Well it looks like you are a lot smarter than those two fools." Buu said with a smile as he looked over at Goku and Vegeta.

"_We need to get out of Buu and fast." _Gohan said as he kept his eye on Majin Buu while the two full blooded just began to ague.

"Well now look Vegeta if you had just kept the ear ring and placed it in your pocket, then would could've have just fused again but no you had to crush it in your hands." Goku said. as he looked over at Vegeta and who just gave a huff.

Buu on the other hand just laughed. "I see so the two of you can't join bodies anymore, well this will just make it more fun and easier for me then won't it."

"Nice work Kakarot is there anything else you'd like to tell him!" Vegeta yelled at Goku who just looked over at Vegeta with a sorry expiration on his face for the mistake he just made.

"You idiots you three are now all mine!" Buu yelled as he went rushing over to the three Saiyan as he gave a smile, while Goku and Vegeta powered up.

Goku just looked over at Gohan, knowing that he was thinking of away to get out of Buu and what they should do. "Gohan we'll take care of Buu." Goku said as both he and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

Gohan simple nodded as he looked around Buu's head but he was also keeping an eye the pods that had the people he cared for. Yet Gohan knew that Buu was up to something since Buu just continued to smile at the three.

"Yeah you just on smiling Buu I'll be sure to wipe away that smile." Goku said as he extended his hand and Super Buu found it to be rather amusing. "You think it's funny huh? Well then…. Let's see if we can change that tone."

"Go ahead…" Buu began grinning even more, wanting Goku to make the first move while Gohan and Vegeta both scowled at this. "Give me your best shot."

"If you insist…." Goku grinned back, forming a small ball of golden energy from his hand and fired right at the pink creature, only to see it not only passed him straight, it also managed leave a mark within the mind, which managed to heal itself immediately afterwards.

"What?! No hole, nothing?" asked Goku in disbelief, causing Gohan to scowl with anger at this and Vegeta was somewhat just as shocked as his fellow Saiyan.

"You're right, that's not good."

Buu once again grinned, mentally asking himself if it's all that Goku had to give out as he was much stronger in his Super Saiyan 3 form and had put up a better attempt in trying to stop him than that. "I felt it, it was like a mosquito bite" he explained to his foes while pointing to his head. "For a miniature guy like you, it was actually smaller than a flea."

With that, Goku lowered his hand before curling it up into a fist. "Alright then… We'll just have to escape and regain our size!" He and Vegeta powered up in order to prepare for the fight to come. "Getting past you isn't going to be that difficult."

Buu yawned at this, knowing that this wasn't exactly new as he had managed to easily overcome them in their current forms the first time before they had fused together into Vegito. "Oh really? I don't know about that." he said, his evil grin forming even wider.

"What do you say? Shall we?" asked Goku, turning his attention towards Vegeta, who was more than looking forward to some serious payback on his opponent.

"Ready when you are" answered the Saiyan Prince, resulting in Super Buu yawning out of boredom once again and watched as the two Full-Blooded Saiyans flew straight at him.

* * *

Back on the Sacred World of the Kais, both Shin and the Old Kai were shocked when the image on the Crystal Ball suddenly disappeared and was replaced with nothing but static just when they were celebrating the accomplishment of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta having managed to free Videl, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. "This piece of junk… they don't make Crystal Balls like they use to…" began the latter, a scowl formed on his face as he tried to bring the image back but to no avail.

"Sir, I created that one myself!" Shin tried to protest, not liking the looks of this one bit as they thought that now that the others were freed, the three Saiyans can escape and finish Super Buu off for good.

The Old Kai remained silent, having a feeling that Buu was up to something that they don't know about and without the means of figuring out what it was… all they can do is hope that the Saiyan Warriors will be able to put a stop to this.

* * *

The fight between Super Buu and the two Super Saiyans was already taking place within the body of the former, though Goku frowned that while he was much weaker than before… he doubts that they would be able to beat him without being able to fuse together.

Gohan, on the other hand, bit his lower lip as he knew that his father and Vegeta would need his help in the battle, the pods needed to be protected as well just in case Buu was to get any bright ideas during the conflict. _"I just hope you know what you're doing dad…" _he thought to himself with a serious expression.

"_Wait I think I know what to do."_ He mentally told himself as he looked over at the original Buu and had an idea that would work as just blowing him up wouldn't work after all they were inside his head.

Gohan just once again took a quick look over at the evil Buu as he made his way over to the pod Buu. _"All I have to do is pull this Buu out that might help get us all out."_

Fortunately, Super Buu was so busy fighting both Goku and Vegeta that he failed to notice Gohan approaching the fat Buu and keeping his power level suppressed enough so he wouldn't be sensed also helps him in his plan…. Especially when the evil monster managed to fend the two off without too much trouble due to his abilities within his own mind.

"This darn this…" muttered Old Kai, still trying his best to get the crystal ball working again and so far, he isn't having much luck which made Shin more concerned than ever for the others and for the Earth itself. "Oh blast it all!"

"Sir, we're missing the most critical part!" he told the elder, who laid flat on his back with a groan since there was currently no way to get the image back on the ball.

"I know!" Old Kai soon began crying a bit, as now there was no way to tell if the universe will be saved or not, more so with the new comer's assistance proving to be not enough to stop Buu on his own.

Shin didn't say anything and glanced back at the static that was on the screen, he can only pray that Gohan and the others would at least save this world if not the Earth, he wished that he could do something and hated having to do nothing.

"Well would you look at that, one pop and they're both down…" Super Buu began to laugh at this pitiful attempt in fighting him and he was looking forward to absorbing the two once he was done with them. "That's using your heads boys."

Goku and Vegeta both groaned at the pain that they felt from their heads colliding with each other but would eventually shrug it off, allowing them to get back up. "Vegeta… let's shut him up…" the two Saiyans flew back up and tried another frontal assault, managing to kick him in the face before preparing to use a combined version of their Kamehameha and Galick Gun attacks. "When I say now, fire!"

"You mean when I say now, we fire!" argued Vegeta, though they needed to make sure that the monster was in the right position for the blast to hit. "Now!" They fired together and their signature moves combined together into a more powerful blast… seemingly making contact as Buu's scream was heard during the explosion. "I think that did the trick, now if you don't mind I'd like to sit out the rest of this dance."

"Oh right!" The two separated and saw that what was left of the evil Buu were small pink blobs that were all over the area. "It looks like we have some house-cleaning to do anyway."

As the two were busy wiping the place clean of the remains, something was slowly bubbling from the ground and Goku would suddenly sense it not too far from them with a shocked expression. "Aren't you two forgetting something?" came Buu's voice through thin air while laughing manically. "I've been looking for a chance to use this and I believe that time is now! Knock, Knock!"

"Who's there?" asked Vegeta, not in the mood for this shit nor was he happy that Buu somehow survived their combined attack.

"Buu…"

"Buu who?" demanded Vegeta, getting more angry by the minute just as the monster is about to end this joke with style.

"Aw don't cry, everyone has to die sometime…" It was then some more laughing was heard with the two Saiyans wondering where he could be right now until they eventually saw him forming above them. Together they fired a golden blast at him which was more than enough to blow him to smithereens again… or so they thought until he formed again this time from the ground. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Bastard!" yelled Vegeta, getting ready to attack again only to see Super Buu dissolving back into the ground and eventually reforming in another spot right behind them.

"You can't destroy me in this place! It's Buu! All Buu, Buu, Buu, Buu!" He began to laugh more and more until a single blast from Vegeta destroyed his head, leading to him dissolving again.

"That that, you loud mouth!" snapped Vegeta, knowing that someone had to shut him up and he would soon see that it still wasn't enough as Super Buu began to emerge almost everyone he saw, more so with that annoying laugh of his being stuck in his head. _How can I get him to shut up? This is starting to drive me crazy!_

"Don't be mad, it's not that bad of a place to spend eternity… your time is running out!" said Buu, moving from side to side like he was a Grandfather clock while on the ceiling.

"We'll see whose time is running out." scowled Goku, putting his hands together and performed another powerful Kamehameha Wave in hopes of taking out the creature and the attack proved to be enough to open a large hole at the top.

"Kakarot, look! I can see daylight!" Vegeta was a relieved that they now had a chance to escape from Buu's body and they needed to take advantage of this opportunity. "There's our ticket out of here."

Just as Goku was about to respond, Super Buu would slowly began to emerge from the hole, this time as a giant head. "Enough! Our little game is over and now you will become part of me!" grinned Buu, creating a giant fist which punched both Saiyans at the same time and then fired a pink Ki blast which made contact with its targets, knocking the two out. "Looks like its two down and one to go!" He added, reverting to his original size and preparing to absorb his targets. "It will be over soon."

"Yeah, for you!" came Gohan's voice, getting the evil Buu's attention and saw that the Half-Saiyan Warrior was dangerously close to the fat Buu's pod. "If we can't destroy you in here, then maybe we can separate this Buu from you."

"You wouldn't dare!" snapped Buu, gaining even more hatred towards Gohan than ever as he was looking ready to kill him in order to prevent the pod from being ripped right out. "Get away from him now!"

"Why would I do a crazy thing like that?" asked Gohan, seeing as this would be the advantage they would need to get everyone else… especially as he needed to keep the pink monster distracted long enough for Goku and Vegeta to regain consciousness.

"Because if you tear those attachments, I won't be me anymore!" Buu tried to plead, seeing that attacking wouldn't do him any good as he would end up hitting the good Buu by mistake.

"You won't be you anymore? Let's test that theory…" Gohan decided to find out if it was true and pulled on the pod containing the good Buu with all his might, while the evil Buu flew straight at him in an attempt to stop this from happening. This proved to be in vain, especially as the pod was now no longer attached to the latter's mind.

As a consequence, Super Buu fell to the ground and slowly melted into pink liquid that dissolved away into nothing. "That did it…" this made Gohan grin again, knowing that at least the others were safe.

Outside, Buu began screaming as the events inside of him were starting to cause his entire body to ache in pain. In the meantime, Goku and Vegeta were starting to wake up in time to see that Super Buu was melting away. "What just happened?" asked Goku, feeling like he had been hit by a train. "Oh man, I don't know what you did Gohan, but we need to get out of here before he resurfaces again."

"Don't worry, that Buu's gone for good" Gohan reassured his father, carrying the good Buu's pod over to where the other four containing Videl, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks were placed. "You're right though, we have to get out of here and fast."

"You don't have to tell us twice!" yelled Vegeta, grabbing Trunks' pod while Goku picked up Piccolo's and Goten's and Gohan grabbed hold of Videl's as they saw that the insides of Buu was starting to melt as well.

* * *

Shamano suddenly felt an increase of power as did Tien, Chiaotzu, Zangya, Android 16, Android 17 and Dende. "What the?!" exclaimed the Trimonight, quickly grabbing hold of Mr. Satan and Bee before heading off to where the source of the power was coming from.

"Wait up!" Tien called out, following their mysterious ally as fast as he could, joined by the other surviving Z-Fighters though they had a bad feeling that if it was who they thought it was, then they would be history at any moment.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were flying through the tunnel as fast as they could; they needed to hurry if they were to make it out of there alive… "Hey guys, which way is out?" asked Goku, looking around to find a possible escape route.

"Who knows?" answered Vegeta, simply continuing on the path they were currently taking since they had no idea what's going to happen now that the good Buu is no longer part of the evil one. Soon Goku would witness something up ahead and he began to frown.

"Either I'm hallucinating or this whole place is changing!" he said, while examining their surroundings.

"You're not hallucinating dad, I can see that as well!" added Gohan, not liking the looks of this one bit and saw that the evil Buu's body was morphing all around them while steam was now being vented to the outside…. Enveloping the monster until he can no longer be seen by any survivors near the area and the three Saiyans were starting to feel like they were going to burn up.

"Just when did this place start getting hot all of a sudden?" wondered Goku, completely unsure of why the insides was suddenly turning into some sort of oven for him and the others. "It feels like we're inside a volcano."

"Don't remind me…" muttered Gohan, having to think of when he went up against Broly in a volcano during the preparations for the recent World Martial Arts tournament and it wasn't easy either much like the first time they went up against him on New Vegeta seven years ago.

Vegeta however, nearly passed out from exhaustion from the heat but managed to spring awake thanks to Goku calling his name. "Wait, take a look!" he called to the pure-hearted father and son, getting them to witness the veins inside the tunnel are expelling extremely hot steam. "This whole place is erupting! You were right Kakarot, it's exactly like a volcano in here!"

"At this rate, we'll all be cooked alive!" added Goku, the worse thing about it was Vegeta was already dead and being killed in this state would erase him from existence… permanently. In other words, they needed to keep going, no matter what even if their bodies needed a break.

Just then, the entire tunnel was starting to shake violently. "What's that?" Vegeta wanted to know what is happening while Gohan and Goku frowned as it couldn't be good at all… a large pocket of steam began to erupt from the ground below, causing the three to get out of its path. "What the?! Do you feel that heat?"

"No kidding, it is hot enough to melt the skin right off your bones and it's much hotter than lava!" remarked Goku, turning to see that Gohan was looking up at the ceiling right now. "Gohan, what is it?"

"Take a look, I think we've just found our way out." explained the raven-haired Half-Saiyan, waiting a few seconds for the geyser to dissipate so they can better get a view of four holes at the top.

"Check it out! Four holes and I don't believe it…" said Goku, seeing this as a blessing and saw that there was indeed sunlight coming from them. "Alright then, let's get out of here!" All three male fighters flew towards one of the holes at top speed, but they saw that the hole was starting to close itself up. "Oh no! It's closing!"

"Come on!" said Vegeta, only they were too late as the hole had been sealed much to their disappointment or in the case of the Saiyan Prince, his anger. "Dammit to hell!"

"Man, we were so close…." muttered Goku, trying to come up with a way to get the hole to reopen and they needed luck on their side if they were going to make it work.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until, hope it doesn't take too long" Gohan spoke while being concerned for Videl the most out of the victims that the evil Buu had absorbed since unlike Goten, Piccolo and Trunks, she could die from the heat if they don't get out of here soon and eventually realized something. "Wait a minute… I remember that Buu usually blows out steam whenever he gets mad so if that's the case…"

"I think I know where you're getting at…"Goku quickly caught on to what his son was talking about and turned his attention towards Vegeta. "Hang on to Goten, I just might have an idea."

Remaining silent, Vegeta grabbed hold of Goten's pod as Goku was preparing to use a Kamehameha as soon as another geyser of steam erupted from below and right on cue, it was starting to happen. "It's show time!"

He needed to wait for just the right moment, as the geyser was quickly making its way towards the ceiling above and after almost a minute or two; the hole finally opened back up… giving him the chance he needed to fire the signature technique that Master Roshi taught him to stop the geyser dead in its tracks. They then headed up as fast as they could as it was now a race against the clock before the hole closes up again, barely managing to get out of there just as Super Buu steam spurted through.

Shamano and the other Z-Fighters arrive at the scene just moments before Gohan, Goku and Vegeta all of a sudden returned to their normal sizes followed by Videl, Piccolo, good Buu, Goten and Trunks. "Is that Goku and Gohan?" wondered Chiaotzu, hoping that it wasn't some kind of trick.

"It is and it looks like Vegeta is with them, but that isn't all…" replied Android 16, taking notice to the others being present, a sign that the three were able to rescue them from inside Buu's body.

"You're kidding… wait a minute…" it was then that Mr. Satan would notice the good Buu and Videl floating in the air. "Videl! Buu! Let me go, I need to get to my daughter right now!"

"Stop struggling or you'll fall" Shamano told the Martial Arts Champion, though a small screech would be heard nearby, causing the Z-Fighters to look up into the sky as something was flying down towards Goku's group and they wondered what it. "Looks like we have some company.

A/Ns: Well here is the newest chapter of the story and think of it as a small cliff-hanger for what is to come eventually. Hope you like how it turned out and I'll be sure to bring more very soon. Peace out.


	8. The End of Earth

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for all the details, also Shamano belongs to thedarkpokemaster and it is cool to see that Battle of Gods pretty much takes GT out of the picture, hopefully there will be a sequel of the movie sometime in the future.

Something Worth Fighting For

The End of Earth

By EmperorDraco7

The surviving Z-Fighters were rather surprised to see a shadowed silhouette approaching them from the sky, they needed to be ready in case it was an enemy that they didn't know about yet the image resembled that of a dragon, which they easily ruled Shenron out as he needed all seven Dragonballs to be gathered together in order to be summoned. "Wait a minute…" Gohan could tell that the image was starting to get clearer as the creature in question let out a loud screeching sound. "Is that?"

"No way!" exclaimed Goku, now being able to recognize what was coming towards them while Vegeta and the others had no clue, even Mr. Satan was pretty freaked out at first though Goku and Gohan gave a reassuring smile as arriving was none other than Gohan's Dragon friend Icarus. "Wow, we haven't seen you in a long time… How did you find us?"

"You know that Dragon?" asked Shamano, somewhat confused that this human-sized purple Dragon was someone he and Gohan knew rather well.

"Yes, his name's Icarus, I've actually known him since I was just a small boy" explained Gohan, he never actually thought that it was the same Icarus that he grew to befriend with many years ago and from what he could tell, his old friend had become much stronger in his own right since then but he would later notice that Icarus didn't look too happy. "Is there something the matter?"

Icarus screeched a bit, a sign that he wanted an explanation from Gohan as to why he never comes to the forest to see him anymore and that he waited for a very long time but there was nobody, not even a quick visit. "Sorry, it's just that due to having to save the Earth from the Androids and later from Cell and Bojack as well as having school and everything, I kind of forgot…" he tried to explain, scratching the back of his head despite it not being a good enough excuse for not visiting. "I'm sorry, I know it will take more than that to make it up to you though right now we still have other things to worry about."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too and my reason why I was killed in the final battle, when I sacrificed myself to save the Earth from being destroyed as Cell was going to blow himself up" said Goku, not so sure of what to say himself as he was just as guilty as Gohan was for not visiting Icarus more. "That and I didn't come back to life until just recently, especially due to something more important to take care of."

Icarus remained silent at the two, giving them both a serious glare though before he could say something to them he noticed Videl was in Gohan's arms and it made him rather curious. "Oh her?" Gohan asked his friend from the forest, blushing quite a bit as he remembered he was still holding onto her. "It's a long story, but right now I can explain later… right now we need to get to the ground okay?"

This made the Dragon chirp, as he really needed to hear what Gohan and even Goku have else to say so they decided to go to the ground since it would be best that Dende try to help them with his healing powers before they take on Super Buu for the very last time… after all, they are going to need all the help they can get just in case he had anymore surprises.

Yet, he could sense that something was happening from where the evil Buu was standing and for some reason… the power was increasing rather than decreasing as he originally thought. He wasn't the only one, Goku and Vegeta along with Android 16, Android 17, Zangya, Tien, Chiaotzu and even Shamano felt it too which made them scowl. _I don't get it… how is the evil Buu becoming stronger?_ thought the Saiyan Prince, looking angry as the Z-Fighters turned their attention to Super Buu, still experiencing the pain he felt when the good Majin Buu was ripped out of him and he was starting to transform right in front of their very eyes.

"Man, if this keeps up… he's going to be stronger than he was before" muttered Goku, even though they got the others out… this somehow didn't help matters at all for some very strange reason.

"I know…" Vegeta hated to admit it, but Goku was right as not even, them being in their Super Saiyan forms would be able to stop that monster at this rate and Gohan remained silent while still blaming himself for not finishing Super Buu off when he had the chance.

"Hey you three, stop with all the self pitying!" Shamano yelled at the three Saiyans as he gaze not once left the transforming Majin Buu as he needed to keep clam and help the Saiyans beat that thing. "As long as we are alive and keep hope alive we can win we just have to be smart about." He told them.

"I mean you Saiyans need to use your brains a little more rather than going in a fight, after all it always best to think of a plan and look at the one you're a fighter knowing what they can do, what moves they have and how the use them. Even the way the move the body in a fight can be a big help in a fight." Shamano said with a smile looking at Bu who was changing in front of their eyes while the three Saiyans just looked at the teen.

"_Who is this kid and how does he know about the Saiyans, he looks human after all…" _Gohan thought as he looked over at Shamano.

But before Gohan could ask Vegeta just yelled at the new comer. "And what the hell are you anyway kid we know a lot more about this then you do!" the Saiyan prince yelled not liking what to be told what to do. "As far as I'm concerned I like the way I fight it makes it all the more fun!"

Shamano paid no attention towards Vegeta's comment and kept his glance at Super Buu, wondering what kind of form the evil creature was taking now if his power really was getting stronger than it was beforehand.

* * *

In the meantime, Shin and the Old Kai watched via the crystal ball and the former was horrified as he realized what was going on involving that transformation. "Oh no… he's transforming…" he said, almost unable to contain the fear he now had on his face and caught the attention of the Old Kai. "Back… to normal!"

"Huh? What do you mean Normal?" wondered the Old Kai, having no idea on what Shin meant by that at first especially as it looked as it Super Buu was starting to bulk-up from the image shown on the crystal ball.

* * *

It may look like he's now twice as big as he was before, but looks can be deceiving as the two Kais on their home world and the Z-Fighters on Earth saw he was taking on another change… this time he was beginning to shrink.

"Oh this can't be good." Goku said as he and all the others fighters just looked at the transforming Buu and knew and could feel his power getting much bigger with each passing second.

"We better do something dad." Gohan said as he looked at Videl sleeping in his arms as he just smiled at her, and a part of him didn't want to let her go all he wanted to do was just hold her close to him worried Buu would go after her again.

"Hey Vegeta, Gohan lets land to look over them." Goku said as he looked at Goten before he looked over at Shamano, not that he knew his name. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Majin Buu while we look over our friends?" Goku asked while Shamano just nodded at him.

Tien just looked at Goku with a smile. "Hey don't worry buddy we'll keep an eye on Majin Buu just hurry up okay."

Goku nodded and went to land on the ground with Gohan and Vegeta in order to keep a better eye on the others, Dende decided to go with them as his healing powers could help in a way while Mr. Satan insisted in coming along as he's really worried for both his daughter and his friend…. Especially due to the fact that the former was in the arms of the boy he didn't really like.

As this was going on, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Videl and the good Majin Buu were carefully laid on the ground with Goku, Gohan and Vegeta still hoping that there was a way to help them regain consciousness though they are glad their rescued friends are alive. "Man, I just hope they're alright…" muttered Goku while placing Goten down gently.

"Buu! Videl!" came Mr. Satan's voice as he made his way towards where Videl and the good Buu were laying with his usual overprotective side getting the better of him once he was by their side and then glared at Gohan with fire in his eyes. "You there! How could you allow this to happen?"

"Mr. S, don't worry about it…. They're both fine we made sure of that…" Gohan tried to explain to the World Martial Arts Champion, though it was one of those things that the older man just didn't want to hear

"Don't you tell me not to worry! She's not your daughter and then there's Buu!" snapped Mr. Satan, getting angrier with Gohan by the minute and even pointed the accusing finger at the Half-Saiyan. "Haven't you realized that if you actually killed the other one, I would have lost this one, one who's my friend!"

Gohan just gave a smile as he then saw Zangya landed next to the group and Gohan just looked over at her. "What are you up to anyway and how do you know him anyway? Is he part of your gang that attacked the Earth?" Gohan asked the green skinned woman.

Zangya on the other hand just simple shock her head at what Gohan said to her and she couldn't blame him very few had heard of him. "It's a long story and no, he wasn't otherwise he wouldn't be here helping…" she explained to the Half-Saiyan fighter with a frown on her face. "Let's not forget that we have bigger problems right now."

"Don't remind me…" growled Gohan, still not so willing to trust Zangya after everything that she had done 6 years ago and they needed to look after the others, however it was then that his eyes widened in shock. "What the?!"

"What is it Gohan?" asked Goku, though he noticed what his elder son was talking about and even Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing as they glanced directly at Trunks and Goten despite the two still having not woken up.

They just looked down at the two as they all saw that both Goten and Trunks had both grown their Saiyan tails, which Mr. Satan was a little shocked over. "What the hell why do they have weird monkey tails!" He yelled as he looked at the two boys and was now worried as he thought that something had happened while they were inside Buu and looked over at Videl.

"Oh no…" He began as he held his head and waved his arms around. "Don't tell that it's going to happen to my little Videl as well!" He yelled out once more while looking over at Videl with a confused look on his face having no idea what was really going on.

"Mr. Satan you don't have to worry it not a virus that gives people tails." Gohan said as he knew that was what he was thinking right now.

"Don't you tell me what to think my poor baby Videl has been absorb by that evil Buu and now, now she could be getting a tail for all I know!" He yelled once again as Zangya just gave a deep sigh at how much of a fool this human was.

"He's telling the truth you idiot!" snapped Vegeta, he was starting to get really annoyed by this moron right now and it was best to tell him point-blank about why Goten and Trunks have tails again. "You know nothing about Saiyans do you?"

"Saiyan?! What exactly is that?!" demanded Mr. Satan, somewhat dumbfounded with that name and it made the Saiyan Prince scowl even more at this stupidity from the current World Martial Arts champion.

"This is gonna get ugly…" muttered Goku, wanting to keep Videl's father from really making Vegeta made as almost everyone on Earth having been killed by the evil Buu was already bad enough and even someone like Mr. Satan didn't deserve to be blasted into oblivion. "We'll explain later but you need to start trusting us more, your daughter won't grow a tail as she's completely human nor would the good Majin Buu."

"What makes you say that?! You're not her father!" Mr. Satan yelled at Goku, even though he wasn't as tall as the Saiyan Warrior as Dende checked up on them and Gohan was rather glad that there isn't a full-moon out right now as that would have made things even worse should the two boys look directly at it.

"Hey if you're done down there Buu is changing again!" Shamano yelled as he along with 16, 17, Tien and Chaotizo all looked as Buu got even smaller and each one apart from Mr. Satan could feel his power get larger as well. "Well this is just fantastic."

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Kai world, Shin was looking over as Buu was getting smaller and the old Kai could see the fear that was in his face. "So are you saying that this is Buu's original form, alright now I'm confused are you sure?" The Old Kai asked looking over at Shin.

Shin just nodded at this as he looked over at the Old Kai. "Yes I'm dead certain, you see many eons ago the Supreme Kais were enjoying a long rain of peace under our benevolent leader Daikaioh, it was a happy and peaceful time. There was the Kai of the North and the Superman Kai of the West and South Kai I was severing as East Kai back then." Shin said as he remembered his old friends that had lost their lives fighting Buu.

"As with most harmonious times, a period of disharmony was destined to follow… We had no way to prepare ourselves for the evil creation that the wizard Bibidi was about to unleash onto the universe…" Needless to say, the memories would be something that he didn't want to relieve at all as the monstrous creature was a seemingly unstoppable killing machine and Bibidi being its creator, watch with a wicked grin on his face as he watched Buu destroying anything that stood in their way.

The West Supreme Kai bit her lower lip as she was shown fighting against the uncontrollable threat within a glacier-like planet, yet as power as she was… she proved to be no match for her opponent. "The beautiful guardian of the West was the first to encounter Majin Buu in battle…" said Shin, painfully thinking of how the West Supreme Kai met a horrible death at the hands of Bibidi's creation.

"She's no match for you is she? I bet you're bored silly…" laughed Bibidi with a grin on his face, rather disappointed with how this fight was taking place and watched Buu easily took her down like she was nothing though it still proved to be a rather tough fight.

"West Kai knew that their fight would be to the death." Kibito Kai said as he could only frown. "And so it was."

West Kai tried to look for Kid Buu only for the monster to show up right behind her and powered up a killing Ki blast that was right at her back and at point blank range as well. As from above a huge pink blast was seen as Majin Buu was flying away while West Kai was still screaming until the blast overtook the with the explosion and West Kai last dying scream.

Bibidi on the other hand was smiling at the death of West Kai and failed to see that Majin was flying away and without him, this was something that he didn't really like. "Hey where do you think you're going I'm the only one who decides what to do around here?" Bibidi yelled as he tried to catch up to his creation.

The next one to fight Majin Buu was North Kai as he went charging at the pink monster with his sword, while Buu was jumping backwards to keep away from North Kai. For soon Buu landed on a rock while doing a handstand, yet the monster was just smiling at North Kai.

"North Kai was the next one to engage Majin Buu in battle…" Shin continued, as the North Supreme Kai managed to slice Buu in half with his sword yet it wasn't enough to kill his opponent as he would soon learn the hard way as the top half floated down in front of him and with one hand, fired a powerful blast which blew him away. "He too met his end on that fateful day."

Bibidi soon started laughing as this was becoming too easy to kill each of the Supreme Kais as Buu was doing all the work and watched as his creation's two halves combined back together then crushed North Supreme Kai's neck with one foot, ending his life almost instantly.

Shin can never forget the lost of the West and North Surpreme Kais as well as the horrified expression on his face when he and Daikaioh learned of their fates. "Sir… West Kai and North Kai… they've both been killed!"

Even though Daikaioh remained silent, he can never forgive Bibidi or Buu for the deaths and destruction that they are bringing about to the entire universe.

"South Surpreme Kai was the next one to fight Majin Buu." Kibito Kai said as, both South Kai and Majin Buu went charging towards each other.

It was at this point that Majin Buu and gave a keen jump right onto South Kai's back the Kai of the South just used his elbow to bash Majin Buu away from him. But all Majin Buu did was once again counter attack once more this time aiming for the Kai shoulders, however South just grabbed hold of Majin Buu's head for bringing his own forward and heading butting the pink monster.

Majin Buu on the other hand just pulled away hold his head as he just looked over at South Kai in anger as he tried to give a right kick, only for South Kai to block it with his arm. However the small pink killing machine would let that stop him as he extended his left arm to punch South Kai in the face.

Yet to Buu shock South Supreme Kai just away and grabbed Buu's arm before it was torn right off from Majin Buu, while South Kai just looked back with a smile as Buu held onto where his arm used to be.

"I think this belongs to you…" he said to Buu, throwing the arm onto the ground right in front of the pink monster and took to the sky moments before Buu regenerated his arm, then threw a small pink ball. South Supreme Kai proved to be fast enough to counter the ball with a green Ki blast which destroyed it but was deflected away by the monstrous creature only for it to curve back at him as an attempt from the South Supreme Kai for a surprise attack

Buu managed to avoid being grabbed and then kicked his opponent in the back of the head before landing on the ground moments before the attack headed his way. With a sadistic grin, he opened his mouth and absorbed the blast, venting out steam from his veins shortly afterwards.

Unfortunately, the South Supreme Kai would fail to notice that the served arm that he tossed aside earlier liquefied into pink goo and Buu used it to his advantage as it began covering the Kai in question when he least expected it as the creature grinned as he watched his foe struggling to break free but to no avail.

"South Kai was the strongest and the sturdiest among us… and was also the first to fall to Buu's absorption technique…." Shin could never forgive himself for what became of the South Supreme Kai, especially as he remembers the goo that completely consumed the strongest of the Supreme Kais returning to Buu and making him even more powerful than ever.

"I think I see now, that hulking form we just saw minutes ago while Buu was transforming. That's the form he assumed when he absorbed South Kai." Old Kai said as he looked over at Kibito Kai who had fear on his face.

Shin nodded his head to confirm sadly. "Yes." Was all he could say at the loss of his friend, as he looked down at the ground? "I too would have meant my end that day like all of the others; I didn't even stand a chance against Majin Buu." Kibito Kai said as fear showed it self once again. "I was staring death right in the face."

He could never forget how he himself fought against the seemingly unstoppable Mega Buu, more so as the monster had been bulked up quite a lot ever since absorbing the South Supreme Kai and easily managed to slam right into Shin at top speed, sending him onto a nearby rocky-edge with all his new power. Then Buu fired a pink blast from his mouth and the surviving Surpreme Kai was unable to get out of the way on time due to the wounds he had received, only for fate to intervene as Daikaioh appeared from out of nowhere. "Daikaioh!" yelled Shin in shock as the benevolent being with his previously unknown power managed to redirect the blast back at Buu and then fired a blast from his own mouth, tearing the monstrosity into pieces.

"I've never seen my benevolent leader unleash such a furious attack, any other adversary would have been finished…" Shin continued to speak to the Old Kai about the story involving Majin Buu itself as he would remember the one moment in his life that he would never forget as the pieces of Buu began to merge back together into one giant blob in the sky.

"Yet what I witnessed after that, I will never forget." With that the giant blob went right down towards Daikaioh as the pink blob covered the Kai's body as Daikaioh tried to fight and get from Majin Buu, while the East Supreme Kai could only watch in horror at what was happening to his leader. "No I'm the one you wanted, leave him alone!" He yelled as he could only watch.

Soon smock surrounded the pink blob while all Surpreme Kai could do was watch as he now saw a fat version of Majin Buu with a purple cap. While the newer version of Buu just gave a happy yell and landed right on the ground as Bibidi ran over to the new fat Buu shocked at what happened to his creation. "Buu your fat, is that really you under there?"

Fat Buu on the other hand just looked at his master with a smile on his face as he just did a hand stand with one hand and looked over at Bibidi. "Yep, me Buu me all Buu from head to toe Buu very hungry."

"Oh…" Bibidi said in shock at this not sure what to say to this hungry version of Buu before his eyes. "Well lets go finer some cake how's that?" Bibidi asked as Buu on the other hand looked at his master with a smile.

Fat Buu was a little curious on what cake was. "Cake what's Cake is it good?"

Bibidi just looked at Buu with a frown on his face. "Yes why not." But he then smiled s a thought came to his head to keep Buu on his side. "Yes Buu cake is the most delicious thing the universe."

"Yipee! Cake!" Buu jumped into the air and landed on his bottom, which Bibidi saw that this form of his creation was somehow easier to persuade than how he was when he was first created… something that could work to his advantage somehow and was so preoccupied, that he had forgotten that Shin was still alive. "Buu want some now!"

"Very well… from now on I'll feed you cake every day if you obey me and do as I say…" explained Bibidi, having his back turned and a grin forming on his face which made Buu rather excited with having something delicious to eat. "How does that sound?"

"Buu do! Buu do!" As this was going on, Shin laid on the ground still injured as he saw that the monster in question was more like a child than an unstoppable killing machine due to having absorbed Daikaioh but still shocked by his leader's sacrifice never the less

"In a sense, Daikaioh not only saved my life by being absorbed but the entire universe as well… It was his innocence and purity that transformed the killing machine into the happy frolicking Buu…" he finished the story as to how Majin Buu came to be and his last thoughts were how Bibidi eventually sealed Buu away into the ball then met his end at the hands of the surviving Supreme Kai himself, while having once believed that without the evil wizard, the creature would never again threaten the universe

"Now I finally get it…" began Old Kai, placing a finger on his chin as he was taking in everything the younger Kai had told him. "Yes… Absorbing South Supreme Kai and Daikaioh… it actually weakened him; it brought his power down…. I thought the opposite was true."

"Exactly… this Buu is even more powerful and without the influence of the Kais' goodness inside of him, he's evil… pure unrestrained evil…" said Shin, watching with a horrified expression as he saw that Majin Buu was back in his true form which means it could be the end of the universe if Goku and the others don't do something soon.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Z-Fighters took witness to the newest incarnation of Majin Buu and were rather confused by the sight of it. "He shrunk how, is it even possible that he's stronger than ever?" scowled Vegeta, especially as it wouldn't make sense for their opponent to be smaller than he was before, right to the size of a child.

"This is not good, Buu is on the move again." Gohan said as he felt Kid Buu moved from where he was to a different location and looked over out towards the ocean. "Icarus, I may need you to look after Videl for me." Gohan said to his old friend while still holding the woman that he loved, as he Goku and Vegeta went to where Buu was who now had a smile on his face.

Just than Buu began screaming as load as he could while all the other fighters just covered their ears from the noise that was coming from Buu, as even the whole Planet was beginning to shake. Even the sky above them had grown dark and from the distance pink lighting could be seen while in many city's that were close to where the fighting was going on began to fall apart. "God, will someone just shut him up!" Vegeta yelled as the Saiyan prince began covering his ears from Buu's screaming voice.

It was then that Kid Buu stopped and once again looked down at the Earth and gave a deadly smirk on his face, as he extended his arm outwards and fired a powerful Ki blast intending to take out the Earth along with everyone on it.

"Oh shit!" Shamano yelled as he fired a Ki blast of his own to deflect Buu attack since Vegeta and Goku where holding onto their son's and Piccolo.

"Is he insane?!" asked Gohan in complete shock, while holding Videl in his arms as that was way too close for comfort. "That blast could have destroyed the entire planet, good thing you managed to stop it on time."

"What a fool…" growled Vegeta with anger, knowing that the attack was considered a suicide attempt even for someone as powerful as Kid Buu much like when Frieza's supposed suicide attempt brought Namek to complete destruction years ago. "Does he want to die too?!"

"He was probably planning to get blown to pieces and then reform again…" added Goku, knowing that so far nothing was capable of destroying something like Buu even if it was really powerful and all the while Mr. Satan and Bee remained close to their friend the Good Majin Buu, hoping he would wake up soon.

It was then that Kid Buu turned his attention towards the surviving Z-Fighters nearby and had a serious expression on his face. "Hey Buu, it's your business if you want to destroy the Earth but fight us first you little coward!" yelled Vegeta, wanting the evil monster to put up an actual fight before trying to destroy the entire planet at least.

Buu just looked back at the fighters and just gave a low grunt at them while all Vegeta did was just simple laugh at how Buu could no longer talk. "Well a gifted speaker at least I no longer have to hear him talk now."

Kid Buu began to look over at everyone who was here and smiled at each and every one of them, and just gave the most evil grin that anyone had seen before he looked over to Gohan and something in him made Buu try to remember something on the half blooded Saiyan. "Buu kill you!" Was all he said as he saw Gohan was holding Videl in his arms and as far as he knew wouldn't be able to defend himself from his attack?

Icarus on the other hand saw Buu charge up the Ki blast that was aimed to kill not only Gohan but Videl too. Without thinking, the adult Dragon began flying up towards Kid Buu in an attempt to stop the blast but saw it was fired and knew he it was headed towards the two, which he had to stop at any cost.

Time slowed down as the blast was approaching Gohan and since he was holding Videl in his arms, he wouldn't be able to deflect it without dropping her, something that he didn't want happen as she could get hurt but it was then that he saw Icarus get in front of him and took the full force of the blast in order to save his Half-Saiyan friend.. "Icarus no!" he yelled in shock, watching his Dragon friend simply dropped to the ground, badly wounded by the attack much to the horror of everyone and it would serve as a really bad reminder to Gohan as he watched Piccolo sacrificing himself to save him from Nappa's devastating attack years ago back when he was a child. "You monster! How, could you do such a thing?!"

All Kid Buu did was just look at the half Saiyan with as he began to left his right arm into the air and gave a light chuckle towards all the fighters, as he began to power up yet another attack. Yet Goku and the others could feel that something was very wrong already with this attack.

"No, no that can't be meant for us that way too much energy it's enough to blow the Planet up ten times." Goku said with fear in his voice. "Guys we can't stop this."

* * *

Back on the Kai world, Old Kai was watching what was going on and knew that Goku and the others needed help and fast. "Listen to me, bring your earrings to Goku and Vegeta right way." Old Kai said as he looked up to Kibito Kai who just nodded at what his elder was telling him to do.

Kibito Kai just nodded. "You got it I'll do it right away sir!" Shin yelled and left as fast as he could.

* * *

However back on Earth Gohan was still shocked over the death of his friend as he looked at Buu and knew what he ready to destroy the Earth, even Goku was trying to plead with the pink monster. "No Buu why are you doing this? There will be nothing left, Buu please!" Goku yelled but all Kid Buu was just laugh like crazy at this as he kept building more power to his attack.

Tien, Chiaotzu 17, 16 and Zangya also looked on from where they were standing and could feel the power Buu was putting into it. "That manic is going to try, kill us all with one attack!" Zangya yelled

"We can't stay here, I hate to say this but the Earth is done for and we have to get out of here right now!" explained Tien, sensing that the attack was way too powerful to stop and took notice towards Mr. Satan trying to pick up the Good Buu and knew it wouldn't be right to leave him or Dende behind. "Come on!"

Tien and Android 17 were able to grab hold of Mr. Satan and the Good Majin Buu while Chiaotzu picked up Bee and Zangya is able to get Dende, then the group flew off into the sky joined by Android 16 moments before Kid Buu managed to complete his attack, launching it towards the Earth itself.

"Alright, we'll join up with the others and use Instant Transmission!" suggested Goku, while Gohan, Shamano and Goku nodded as they need to get Videl, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks off of the Earth as well since it looks like there was nothing more they could do now as they prepared to meet up with their friends.

Gohan frowned at the mortally wounded state that Icarus was now in and there was no way to get to him on time either, he really was going to regret leaving him behind but silently promised that the Dragon will be revived once this is all over. "Flying Nimbus!" he called out into the sky and out of nowhere, a strange yellow cloud began to approach him, allowing the Half-Saiyan to get on it. "Let's get going!"

The Nimbus sped at top speed as Gohan managed to catch up to Goku, Shamano and Vegeta with Tien, Chiaotzu, Zangya, 16 and 17 making their way towards them as fast as they could yet it seems the devastating attacking is getting that much closer towards the Earth and it looks like there was not enough time for Goku to be able to get them all out with his Instant Transmission. _No… It's no good, I can't concentrate…_ the full-blooded and pure-hearted Saiyan Warrior thought to himself.

Just as the fighters looked back to death Kid Buu's attack getting closer to then Kibito Kai right in front of them as the Kai extended his hand out in order to help the remaining survivors of Earth. "Hurry you guys hold on all of you!" Goku yelled as he looked back at the others who just grabbed hold of the other as Shin managed to teleport everyone away, and it was just in time too.

* * *

From space all that could be seen was the whole Earth exploding killing anything that was left on the Planet, and not many could feel what was going on save for a very few like King Kai who had a look of fear on his face. Since he had been keeping a watch over what was going on.

"Hey what's going on?" Bulma asked seeing the look on the Kai face.

"This is horrible… just horrible…" began King Kai, in all his life even before his death from Cell's self-destruction on his home planet, he had never been this shocked from what was happening in the universe and especially as this would catch the attention of the three women in question.

"What happened?" wondered Chi-Chi, knowing that this couldn't be good news from what she was seeing and he would lower his head as what he had to tell them was going to be completely shocking… more so to Chi-Chi and Bulma since Erasa was at first unaware of what was really happening.

"The Earth… I'm afraid that it's been completely destroyed and there's nothing left of it but space debris…" explained King Kai, which would horrify the three dead females completely since Gohan, Goku and Vegeta as well as the mysterious Shamano were there trying to stop Majin Buu from doing so but if this was true…. "I'm sorry…"

"But wait what about everyone else on the Planet?" Bulma asked worried for her son.

King Kai just gave a gulp. "I'm not sure…" King Kai said as he tried to feel for them. "The last thing that happened was Gohan Goku and Vegeta getting out off Buu and that Icarus died saving both Gohan and Videl." The Kai said as Chi-chi had a shocked look on her face knowing that it was Gohan friend from when he was younger.

* * *

Meanwhile on the world of the Kais, everyone landed with a hard thud, but Gohan was more concerned with how Videl was who was still sleeping in his arms and just gave a light smile happy that she was alright.

Mr. Satan on the other hand was just laughing at this thinking that this was nothing more than a dream that he was having. "Yeah this must just be a dream that right a dream." He said laughing as he looked a Bee

Vegeta on the other hand just simple looked at Mr. Satan with shame and then at Gohan with a scowl. "And you're in love with the fool's daughter." Vegeta began looking over at Videl.

Gohan paid no attention to that as he was hoping that Videl would wake up soon and nearby, Tien punched the ground out of anger… especially as he never would have dreamed that the Earth would actually meet its end and they had failed to prevent it from happening. "Dammit! How could this have happen?" he cursed.

"We couldn't stop that attack and if we had tried, we would have perished with the planet" Chiaotzu tried his best to reassure his friend, more so as Old Kai was examining the depths of space via the crystal ball and frowned that there was actually no sign of the Earth but space debris. "That's just like how Goku couldn't save Namek when he fought Frieza but still managed to at least beat the tyrant before he could do anymore damage to the rest of the universe."

"The Earth is gone you say?" asked Mr. Satan, finding it rather amusing to hear something like that and still thought it was some kind of dream he was having. "Who are you trying to kid anyway? What do you think this is huh and come to think of it, what is this Namek or Frieza you're talking about?"

"Please, you don't know what's really going on here…." explained Dende, it was best he doesn't remember what happened to the original planet Namek nor would he want to remember the monster Frieza who tried to use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish for Immortality. "Wait a minute… that's it! The Namekian Dragonballs, we could use them to restore the Earth and bring back everyone Buu killed."

"What do you mean? What are those Dragonballs that you keep talking about?" it was official; Mr. Satan was completely clueless on how things had turned out even before he became the World Martial Arts Champion and the others could tell that they really needed to explain things to him.

"Damn it, now what are we going to do?" Shamano asked looking at the fighters and saw that Piccolo, Videl and the others were starting to wake up.

Gohan couldn't help but smile as Videl woke up rubbing her head. "Ow my head…" Videl said as she opened her eyes to see that Gohan was holding her in his arms. "Gohan…" Videl said with a smile, it was a weak one since she still felt weak from being in Buu.

"It's alright Videl your safe." Gohan said as he gave her a large smile before he hugged her.

Videl was a little shocked by this and where she was since the last thing she remembered was Majin Buu pink blob go over her and after that nothing. "Gohan what happened the last thing I remember was Buu doing something to me." Videl said looking at Gohan as she then saw some other people there she didn't recognized.

"Gohan who are they?" Videl asked as she looked Androids 16, 17, Zangya and Shamano as she hadn't seen them before.

All Gohan did was just give a smile at them. "Well I don't know who, he is." Gohan said as he looked over at Shamano. "But two of them are friends as for her…" Gohan said as he looked over at Zangya with a frown. "Well she wants to help."

"I see…" began Videl, with Gohan placing onto the Nimbus Cloud so she can rest up a bit and it was then that she noticed that everything looked different especially as she took notice towards Shin and the Old Kai. "Is that Shin? Why does he look so different? In fact, who is the old guy?"

"The old guy is actually a Kai, as for Shin… I don't know how but it seems he somehow fused with Kibito, last I checked when I was brought back to Earth… this wasn't the case" explained Gohan, yet a frown came upon his face as while she and the others were safe and sound, she would realize that the planet they're on isn't Earth.

"Okay so you're telling me this is the place you were brought to when you lost to Buu the first time?" Videl asked him, noticing that there was a major difference at the surrounding then saw the frown that the Half-Saiyan had upon his face and knew that something must have happened earlier. "Gohan, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you…" answered Gohan, his eyes were closed and knew it would most likely hurt her with what he has to say but took a deep breathe. "The Earth, it's gone… Majin Buu destroyed it completely after Vegeta, my father and I rescued you, I'm sorry…."

This caught Videl completely off-guard, more so than when she learned that he was the Gold Fighter back when she saw him transform during his match with Kibito during the World Martial Arts Tournament before Spovovich and Yamu stepped in and nearly killed him, right in front of her never the less…. All the while Goku kept her from getting involved in an attempt to save him even if he didn't like the idea himself.

Though on the other hand, she was still in shock over this and didn't know what to say. After all her home was gone it was no more the Planet she had spent her whole life on was now gone. "It's okay we can use the Dragonballs right?"

Gohan just nodded as he just looked down remembering his friend's death but for now he needed to be ready Buu would be looking for them soon and they needed to make a plan and fast. _"I need to make sure that Videl is safe I won't let anyone else die." _Gohan thought and looked around a little and saw the kid from before some distance away looking over the Planet they were on.

"Zangya I want to know who that kid is." Gohan said to the former Bojack gang member. "And I can tell that you know him, I can see it on your face it's full of fear and from what I can feel he is not that strong." Gohan said and it was true Zangya had a look of fear on her face when she looked at him.

"He's actually not just some kid; don't you know he's a Trimonight? They are or were a race that could cross dimensions and watched over them in case people like me and Bojack tried to attack worlds that couldn't look after themselves!" snapped Zangya, having a feeling that calling Shamano a kid at a time like this could seriously piss him off to no end and especially not something that should happen due to their current situation right now. "We actually crossed paths back when I was still part of Bojack's gang eons ago, he both smart a deadly when he wants to be, but as you can tell he can travel where he is needed has his own space ship last I remember that he does use to go where ever he wants."

"You're kidding aren't you…" muttered Gohan, still giving Zangya a glare since he still remembered when she and the rest of Bojack's gang attacked the Earth a year after the Cell Games though she shook her head with a frown on her face.

Zangya just nodded looking over at the lonely man that was what she could feel from him something must have happened since the last time she and her gang had seen him. "After all from what I know, his people don't age oh sure they can be killed by a bullet if not paying attention. His people are just one of the ancient species of the universe that lower ones like you Saiyans and Humans don't know of." Zangya said with a frown on her face, the frown slowly turning into a scowl. "Plus if I was kidding, I wouldn't be having this expression" she added as to show that she was actually speaking the truth and could tell that he might actually be strong enough to fare against a Super Saiyan in battle had it not been for the fact that the Saiyans with her are now her allies. "Besides, he helped the Kai's imprison us to begin along with and everything else you already know."

Vegeta just gave a scoff at this. "He doesn't sound tough from the looks of it he got beat up by Majin Buu." Was all the Saiyan Prince said with a frown only for Shamano to overhear this and get angry at the comment.

"Say what you want, but his entire race was actually wiped out and as it stands, he is the last of his kind from what I am aware of" added Zangya, knowing that the Saiyans weren't the only ones that were nearly wiped out from the face of existence had it not been for the fact that Goku had been sent to Earth due to being a low-class Saiyan and the son of the infamous Bardock. "Perhaps some of you are familiar with an alien race known as the Tuffles am I right?"

"The Tuffles, yeah King Kai told me about them and how the Saiyans obliterated them with their power" explained Goku, thinking back to how he first learned about the full story involving the Saiyan Race back when he was training on King Kai's planet in preparations for the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa. "How is it that you know about them anyway?"

"I was actually digging up a few things since Bojack's defeat and it stands that the Trimonights were actually killed off by the Tuffles, almost nobody knew that except Shamano himself since he witnessed this first-hand" said Zangya with a small shrug, she was somewhat surprised herself to finding out that revelation and had always thought the Tuffles were not as evil as the Saiyans or their former ally Frieza and his Planet-Trade Organization were.

"What so why, why did the Tuffles do this they were peaceful so did his people try and hurt them." Goku said shocked at this.

Videl on the other hand was just confused at what was going on and wonder what the Tuffles were same with the Trimonights. _"What are they talking about?"_ Videl thought to herself as she looked at them all. "Gohan what is this yellow cloud I'm on?" She asked with a whisper in her voice still feeling a little weak. "I must be dreaming on something I mean I'm on a fluffy yellow cloud." She said Videl just closed her eyes and opened them only to see that she that the cloud she was on was real.

"Oh you're on the Nimbus cloud in which only those who have a pure heart can ride it." Gohan said with a smile towards her. "Something I knew that you could do." He said with a smile.

Hearing Vegeta scoff both Gohan and Videl just looked back over to what was going on even though she was pretty surprised that she is pure of heart. "So could the theses Tuffles be bad guys Gohan?"

"Yeah they are, only I doubt there would be any left thanks to the Saiyans…" explained Gohan, reassuring Videl that she wouldn't need to worry about the Tuffles causing problems. "Besides, we should focus on something more important right now… bringing the Earth back though I highly doubt that the evil Buu would be completely destroyed."

Videl remained silent at this, having a feeling that he would be right since they saw the evil Buu having previously blown himself up and that wasn't enough to end him for good prior to this and before she could say anything else, she felt a fierce embrace. "Thank heavens you're okay sweetie! I'd thought I'd lost you much like what happened to your mother!"

"Its okay dad, you don't have to embarrass me…" she told Mr. Satan, though he would notice that she was on the Nimbus Cloud with a hint of confusion and examined it from head to toe.

"What kind of cloud is that and how are you on it for that matter?"

"That's the Nimbus Cloud, and it's not just a regular cloud either… it's a cloud you can actually ride on, however there's something you need to know…" Gohan tried to explain only for Mr. Satan to interrupt the young Half-Saiyan warrior with a laugh and a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh really, let's test that theory… Videl, if you'd be so kind please…" he told his daughter, gesturing her to get off even though she still felt a bit weak from having been absorbed not too long back and the World Champion glanced at the cloud. "Alright, let's see what you can do!" He jumped into the air and prepared to land on the cloud, only to end up falling through it and hitting the ground flat on his face. "Ouch! What the?!"

"You have to be pure of heart to rid on it." Gohan said as he and even Videl couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So only you and your family can ride it then." Videl said with a smile.

"And you as well Videl." Gohan said while all Videl did was blush at hearing Gohan say this to her.

"Oh they are not, Goku they stabbed us in the back killing many of my friends." Shamano said walking up to them. "And just so you know the Tuffles didn't wipe us all out we ended ourselves to end our war and I survived but not by chose."

"No way…" this shocked Goku upon hearing that and Shamano shook his head, despite being rather angry with Vegeta's previous comment on him but didn't retaliate. "Man, looks like you learn something new every day and here I thought things couldn't get any stranger.

"Say what you want, we still need to find a way to stop Buu once and for all, for all I know he could be destroying other planets now." added Shamano, yet the Trimonight couldn't be further from the truth as among the Earth's remains, all of the pieces of Kid Buu began to merge back together to reshape the image of the pink monster.

"Ah! You have a tail?!" exclaimed Goten, shocked to see that Trunks had a tail now and he was more shocked to see he had one as well, especially as it would catch the attention of Goku and the others upon hearing Goten scream. "Wow, I have a tail as well!"

"What's going on here? Are we starting to change into something else?" demanded Trunks, just as shocked as his best friend was and had no idea on where their tails came from since they had been removed at a very young age to prevent them from transforming into Great-Apes at the sight of the full moon.

Gohan just smiled at the two. "No you've just re-grown your tails is all." He said with a smile as the two young Half-Saiyans looked over at Gohan. "I mean we've all had one, I had one myself when I was even younger then you." Once he said this Videl was a little shocked and couldn't but pitcher a 4 year old Gohan with a tail something that made her blush.

"Well once this is done we could just remove them after we have dealt with Buu." Goku said as he tried to think of why they had grown tails and at a time like this.

"Hey guys something going on where the Earth used to be!" Kibito Kai yelled calling all the fighters over to him.

Once they were all around the crystal ball, they just looked to see that Kid Buu was reforming back to his full body. "Damn it won't nothing kill this thing!" 17 yelled, furious that the monster that killed his family was still alive.

"17 you need to calm down, Gohan and his friends will bring them back with the Dragonballs, what we must do defeat Buu before more worlds meet the same fate that the Earth." Android 16 said with a frown on his face.

"News flash my friend, the Dragonballs are gone as well.. destroyed with the Earth!" reminded Android 17 with a scowl on his face, knowing that even with Dende alive, it was unlikely the Dragonballs would be here on this world with him.

"If he could withstand an incredible explosion like that then how are we ever going to defeat him?" wondered Shin in horror, watching with the others nearby as the crystal ball revealed Kid Buu had been completely restored and is about to start to begin an unchallenged reign of destruction upon the entire universe

A/Ns: Well this is it… We are getting closer to the final battle and epic some major deaths when that comes, though I have been considering about the possibility of bringing the West Supreme Kai into the story and having her revealed to have barely survived her battle with Kid Buu eons ago but not right away as I want to wait till the right moment. What do you the readers think?


End file.
